Un regalo de aniversario y tal vez de cumpleaños
by UsakitoPau Potter Weasley
Summary: Tal vez la noticia de ser padres pueda significar mucha alegria pero tal vez algo pueda empañar esa felicidad; la pregunta seria cual podria ser ese regalo para aniversario y tal vez para un cumpleaños? sera bueno o malo?
1. Algunos recuerdos

Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que les guste y que pues me dejen reviews si les gusto bueno los dejo para que disfruten.

UN REGALO DE ANIVERSARIO Y TAL VEZ DE CUMPLEAÑOS

RECORDANDO

Una hermosa tarde una joven de no más de no más de 21 años, de cabellos dorados como el sol, una figura formidable y unos ojos azul celeste inconfundibles y envidiables. Ella regresaba a su hogar a las afueras de Tokio, después de un largo y ajetreado día, su casa era una hermosa mansión con un jardín lleno de rosas que tanto como a su marido y a ella les encantaban, la gran mayoría de estas eran rojas, tenia vista hacia el océano (N.A. una vista envidiable Y.Y), en pocas palabras una mansión de ensueño. Al llegar a su casa, todavía no podía creer la noticia que había recibido unas horas antes, era la mejor que había podido tener en mucho tiempo, ese mismo día era su aniversario de bodas, ella iba a cocinar ya que unos días atrás ella había pedido a la servidumbre que les atendía en esa mansión de ensueño ya que ella misma quería darle una grata sorpresa a su marido.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Un martes por la mañana:

**Servidumbre**: Buenos días Sra. Chiva- lo decían amablemente

**Serena**: Cuantas veces les he dicho que no me digan así ya que yo las considero como unas amigas ya que llevan conviviendo conmigo desde hace 3 años.-mientras los decía con un tono de enojo que no le salio muy bien ya que las caras de la servidumbre estaban muy apenadas

**Servidumbre**: lo sentimos mucho Sra. Serena pero es que se nos hace difícil decirle así ya que nunca habíamos trabajado con unas personas tan buenas como lo son usted y el Sr. Darien que nos tratan como sus iguales- mientras lo decía, serena se conmovió y les dio una abrazo a sus tres amigas ya que ellas se veían muy agradecidas con ellos.

**Serena:** Miren yo nosotros si somos humanos-esto lo dijo en un tono divertido lo cual hizo que todas rieran- bueno cambiando de tema quería que el próximo viernes se tomen toda la tarde libre.

**Hisa**: Pero señora que va a hacer con la comida y la cena???- dijo una de las tres muchachas que trabajaba en la casa

**Juri**: ya que en la mañana no nos da tiempo de preparar esto!!-dijo la otra un poco angustiada

**Serena**: miren por la comida no se preocupen ya que yo tenia pensado ir con mis amigas a comer ya que por el trabajo no las pude ver en toda la semana y por la cena no se preocupen ya que yo me voy a encargar de eso ok- dijo con una gran sonrisa .

**Chie:** y el señor darien k va a hacer cuando venga a casa y no vea a nadie???- dijo con un tono pensativo

**Serena**: por el no se preocupen que va a tener una cirugía así que va a salir tarde y va a llegar a cenar.

**Las tres**: esta bien como usted diga Sra. Serena- dijeron con una cara de agradecimiento.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Llegando a su casa se dirigió a la habitación principal a dejar sus cosas y cambiarse se quedo mirando fijamente un portarretratos que se encontraba en el buró del lado de su marido. Era una foto que se sacaron el día en que el le había propuesto matrimonio.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Una noche Serena y Darien se encontraban en una cita según ella era como cualquier otra ya que no se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar en algunos momentos. Acabando la cena Darien empezó a hablar:

**Darien**: Serena he estado pensando que nuestra relación tiene que cambiar

Al escuchar esto serena se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba algo así

**Serena**: Darien!!- esto lo dijo muy triste ya que ella lo entendió de otra forma.

**Darien**: Serena...- al escuchar su nombre ella sale corriendo del lujoso restaurante al que su amado novio la había llevado. De inmediato el salio, se demoro ya que tenía que pagar lo que habían consumido esa noche.

Serena había corrido por las calles de Tokio con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ya que no podía ni si quiera pensar en lo que según ella le había hecho el amor de su vida por su parte darien la estaba buscando como loco ya que le angustiaba. El estado en que se encontraba aquella chica que era su vida y había malentendido las cosas. Ella por su parte estaba llegando al parque No. 10 y se sentó en donde alguna vez Rini se llego a sentar al haber escapado de casa de los Tsukino. Ella pensaba que todo estaba perdido que su adorada y pequeña Rini no iba a poder existir, al momento en que pensó esto sintió como miles de lágrimas recorrían su delicado rostro. Darien ya la había buscado hasta el cansancio, eran más de las 2 a.m. y aun no la encontraba. Como a las 12 de la noche ya les había hablado a todas las sailors ya que no encontraba a su amada, pero ellas no le dieron razón alguna de ella. En cuanto se enteraron las sailors de lo sucedido empezaron a buscar a su querida y amada princesa y amiga ya que estaban preocupadas por el estado en que su principie les había informado en el que se encontraba.

Des pues de tanta búsqueda Darien y las chicas estaban en el templo pensando donde podía estar:

**Rei**: PERO QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE PARA QUE SE PUSIERA ASI- le recrimino esta a darien ya que se sentía mal de que su mejor y mas querida amiga estaba desaparecida, ella se lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos ya que no podía con la angustia que sentía

**Darien**: Yo lo único que quería era proponerle matrimonio- esto lo dijo con una mano en su rostro y recargándose contra la pared para así dejarse caer mientras todas las sailors se quedaban sin habla ya- ella malentendio todo, porque no me di cuenta de que la podía lastimar porque mis nervios me traicionaron.

**Todas**: Darien!!

Mientras el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos recordando cuando fue su primera cita. En eso el recordó lo que alguna vez serena le dijo que cuando ella se sentía mal iba al parque en donde tuvieron su primera cita, el recordó que ahí fue el único lugar que no había buscado. En eso se para y sale corriendo del templo para ir a buscar a su amada.

Por otro lado serena seguía en el columpio en el que alguna vez ella y Darien habían encontrado a l pequeña Rini sentada. Ella ya no quería pensar por el momento se sentía vacía, se quería morir, ya que no daba crédito a que su amado por varios siglos tanto pasados y futuros había roto con ella. Cuando Darien llego al lugar en donde se encontraba aquella mujer que era su todo se tranquilizo ya que estaba sana y salva.

Por el lado de las sailors cuando vieron la reacción de darien salieron corriendo de tras de el pero no lo alcanzaron ya que les llevaba mucha ventaja. Antes de irse darien lo único que escucharon de sus labios fue decir las palabras "el parque" entonces ya que no lo alcanzaron llegaron al parque y se pusieron a buscarlos.

Por el lado de Serena y Darien.

El se fue acercando a ella poco a poco ya que no quería que se fuera a escapar otra vez cuando llego hasta ella toco su hombro. Ella por su parte cuando sintió que alguien agarro su hombro se asusto y volteo a ver quien era el culpable de que se desconcentrara en lo que estaba pensando. Cuando volteo se encontró con un rostro muy familiar para ella:

**Serena**: Da... ri…en- dijo un poco asombrada ya que lo ultimo que pensaba era toparse con el.

Darien puso su dedo índice en sus labios para que se callara y lo escuchara.

**Darien**: Serena perdón- serena empezó a ponerse mal ya que empezaban a caer miles de lágrimas por sus mejillas- por lo que paso hace un rato no era mi intención romper contigo- la agarro de la cintura y le planto un beso lleno de amor y cariño, ella nunca había visto esa reacción en su amado luego de separarse el continuo- Serena yo nunca he querido terminar contigo ya que sin ti yo me moriría eres lo mas importante en mi vida y lo seguirás siendo durante el resto de mi vida- este fue interrumpido con el dedo de su amada en sus labios

**Serena**: Darien- ella dijo su nombre intentando contener las lagrimas pero no pudo- yo pensé que ibas a terminar conmigo ya que estabas mas serio de lo normal aparte de que dijiste de que nuestra relación iba a cambiar- en eso fue interrumpida por un beso lleno de amor. Al separarse:

**Darien**: yo jamás he querido terminar nuestra relación ya que tú eres mi ángel yo lo único que quería decirte es que no aguanto mas la situación de que solo pasas algunas noches a mi lado y eso ya no lo soporto desde la primera noche que pasaste junto a mi quiero que cada día, cada hora, minuto y segundo estés a mi lado- A Serena se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas de felicidad- bueno esta noche estaba serio ya que estaba muy nervioso por que no sabia como decirte esto- entonces el se arrodillo en frente a sus ojos y con una sonrisa- serena lo que te quería es que pasaras cada día hora minuto y segundo del resto de tu vida lo compartieras conmigo ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo Serena Tsukino?? Enseñándole una pequeña cajita color rosa que contenía un hermoso anillo de diamante que le mostraba.

Ella abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa:

**Serena**: Claro que si sabes que ese es mi mas grande sueño, el compartir una vida contigo y poder formar una familia- al decir esto darien se paro y abrazo y la beso con todo el amor que tenia.

Por su parte las chicas ya habían llegado y presenciado aquella escena tan especial para sus dos príncipes y para inmortalizar según todas el momento sacaron sus teléfonos con cámara y empezaron a tomar fotos como locas ya que se veía hermoso el paisaje ya que empezaba a amanecer.

Cuando serena y darien rompieron su beso oyeron un felicidades y cuando voltearon se encontraron con todas sus amigas y protectoras.

La primera en salir corriendo a felicitar a su amiga fue mina ya que se puso como loca de ahí siguieron pasando una a una de sus amigas para felicitarlos.

Una semana después darien y serena se enteraron que les habían tomado fotos cuando el le proponía matrimonio así es que ellos les pidieron las fotos para poder verlas y guardarlas.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Dejo el portarretratos en su lugar y se dirigió al balcón donde así entubo un rato hasta que sonó el teléfono.

**Serena**: Buenas tardes, con quien desea hablar??

**¿?**: Me podría comunicar con la Sr. Serena

**Serena**: De parte de quien??

**Asako**: De parte de la secretaria del Dr. Chiva

**Serena**: Soy yo que paso Asako??

**Asako**: Perdón por no haberla reconocido al hablar!!

**Serena**: No te preocupes que paso??

**Asako**: Es que hablo para avisarle que su marido va a llegar un poco mas tarde así que me dijo que le marcar y le avisara ya que en este momento se encuentra en cirugía

**Serena**: Gracias Asako así me da más tiempo de preparar las cosas para la celebración

**Asako**: Felicidades por su cuarto aniversarios

**Serena**: gracias bueno me despido y gracias

**Asako**: de nada hasta luego.

Serena colgó el teléfono y se fue al balcón de donde hace unos momentos se había retirado.

Cuando se disponía a irse a la cocina volvió a sonar el teléfono

**Serena**: hola!!

**Mama Ikuko**: hola hija como estas??

**Serena**: muy bien mama porque la pregunta jaja

**Mama Ikuko**: es que hablaba para felicitarte por tu aniversario y para saber como te fue en el doctor

**Serena**: gracias mama, pero lo del doctor te vas a enterar el mañana ya que mañana en la fiesta por nuestro aniversario ok

**Mama Ikuko**: esta bien hija no voy a insistir bueno te comunico con tu papa

**Serena**: esta bien gracias mama

**Kenji**: hijita adorada como estas??

**Serena**: ay papa tu no cambias jaja pero yo estoy muy bien y felizmente casada con un año mas que celebrar

**Kenji:** bueno hija solo hablaba para felicitarte

**Serena**: gracias papa, espero que tu mi mama y samy vengan a la fiesta que hemos organizado Darien y yo por nuestro aniversario

**Kenji**: esta bien hija iremos no te preocupes nos vemos mañana descansa adiós hija

**Serena**: esta bien hasta mañana papa tu también descansa adiós

Al momento de colgar serena recordó después de que Darien le propusiera matrimonio que llego a su casa acompañada de el para hablar con sus papas

_**FLASH BACK**_

Darien iba tomado de la mano con serena caminando hacia su casa ya que se habían quedado un rato mas para apreciar el amanecer los dos solos, como a las 10 de la mañana ellos estaban llegando a la casa de esta misma, ya que se habían tardado ya que Darien quería hablar lo antes posible con su papa para que la dejara casarse.

En cuanto entraron toda la familia de ella estaba sentada en la sala.

**M****ama Ikuko**.: hija y ese milagro que estas despierta y vienes con darien??

**Kenji**: hija que hace este señor aquí??¬¬

**Serena**: PAPA no le digas así a Darien ¬¬

**Darien**: señor vine a hablar con usted sobre la relación que tengo con su hija!!- dijo un poco intimidado por la cara que tenia kenji

**Kenji**: que has dicho?? Como te atreves a venir a mi casa a decir esto es una barbaridad!!!!!!!!!

**Serena**: como te atreves a decir eso???

**Kenji**: pero si es nada menos que la verdad

**Darien**: mire señor yo he venido porque quiero pedirle a usted la mano de su hija en matrimonio.- esto lo dijo con una cara un poco preocupada por la reacción que tuviera su futuro suegro.

**Kenji**: QUEE????- dijo bastante exaltado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado en esos momentos lo que para el un señor le había pedido la mano de su adorada hijita. En esos momentos el se desmaya y todos corren a auxiliarlo.

Pasaron como unos 30 minutos para que recobrara el conocimiento. En ese lapso de tiempo Darien estuvo hablando con Ikuko para que le ayudara a convencer a su marido para conseguir su consentimiento para casarse con serena. Ella como ya lo conocía no se opuso en lo mas mínimo y les dijo k les iba a ayudar con su marido.

Cuando hubo despertado Kenji Ikuko estuvo hablando con el, hasta el punto de convencerlo de hablar con Darien antes de tomar su decisión. Entonces bajo y se fue a la sala para hablar con Darien. Pero para esto no quería que estuviera su hija y su amada esposa por lo cual pidió que subieran.

Cuando kenji y Darien terminaron de hablar. Cuando serena bajo miro a un Darien feliz al igual que a su papa. Cuando su papa le dijo que si se podía casar lo abrazo muy fuerte y ese día fijaron la fecha de la boda que seria dentro de tres meses seria la religiosa y la civil seria en una semana. Aunque a sus papas les pareció muy rápido pero a ellos lo único que les importaba es que querían estar juntos.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Así ella termino de bajar para preparar la cena y después subirse a arreglar.

En el hospital central de Tokio un medico alto, de cabello negro cual noche, ojos azul intenso como el océano acababa de salir de una exitosa cirugía que había realizado.

Entro a su consultorio, tomo asiento y se puso a pensar, en eso una idea se le ocurrió y tomo el teléfono.

Florería: buenas tardes podemos ayudarle en algo???

Darien: buenas tardes necesito que lleven 12 arreglos florales de rosas de colores: rojas, rosas y blancas- y les dio la dirección a las que tenían que acudir.

Florería: quiere que valla con alguna dedicatoria???

Darien: si

Florería: esta bien que va a decir???

Darien: para la mujer más maravillosa por hacerme el hombre mas dichoso en estos 7 años que ha compartido su vida conmigo.

Florería: esta bien y serán entregados hoy mismo

Darien: gracias.

El colgó y empezó a recoger hasta encontrar una foto de cuando le propuso matrimonio. Y recordó lo duro que había sido convencer a su padre de que el le amaba con toda el alma.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Serena había subido las escaleras junto con su madre. El y el padre de su amada se encontraban a solas:

**Kenji:** y de que piensan vivir si le doy el consentimiento a mi hija para que se case con un señor como tu, ya que tu no tienes trabajo ¬¬

**Darien**: Por el momento no tengo trabajo pero la verdad no tendría porque trabajar ya que hace mucho invertí en una empresa.

**Kenj**i: Pero como que yo sepa tu no trabajas o trabajabas!!¬¬

**Darien**: Si he trabajado hace 4 años

**Kenji**: Pero en donde vivirán ya que no han visto nada con respecto a eso??¬¬

**Darien:** eso lo veremos ya que usted nos haya dado el honor de desposar a su hija- U

**Kenji**: como sabré de que no la quieres solo para ilusionarla y luego botarla como una basura??¬¬

**Darien**: eso no lo dude ni un segundo yo por su hija daría hasta mi propia vida , etc., (N. A. para no hacer el cuento largo) y pues tanto así quiero a su hija que no me importa si yo soy feliz pero siempre haré lo que este a mi alcance para que sea feliz- esto lo dijo con un brillo de amor a lo cual Kenji lo noto y no dudo en decir que si ya que el sabia que era verdad lo que le decía aunque todavía desconfiaba un poco de ese señor como el lo llamaba.

**Kenji**: Esta bien puedes casarte con ella pero eso si la vas a tener que hacer inmensamente feliz ya que no quiero ver a mi hija en un estado deplorable por tu culpa-¬¬ le dijo con cara de felicidad pero a la vez de amenaza

Darien solo asintió, en eso momento Kenji fue a llamar a su esposa e hija para darles la buena noticia.

Cuando Serena vio la cara de el de inmediato supo que si se podían casar y fue lo abrazo y lo beso de ahí se lanzo a los brazos de su padre el cual la abrazo.

**Serena**: gracias papa!!

**Kenji**: Ahora hay que poner fecha a la boda!!- esto lo dijo con un poco de felicidad.

**Serena**: papa darien y yo queríamos que fuera lo antes posible pero como soy menor de edad pues todavía no lo podemos hacer a si que pues queremos ver si me das el permiso para poder vivir juntos hasta cumplir yo la mayoría de edad y casarme!!- la cara de Kenji se veía algo sorprendido con un poco de furia a lo cual serena y darien se pusieron un poco nerviosos por la cara que traía Kenji

**Kenji**: eso si que prefiero darte el permiso que puede hacer que te cases con el antes de que vivan juntos antes de casarse- esto lo dijo sin pensar

**Serena**: entonces estarías dispuesto a darme el permiso para casarme???- cuando escucho esto Kenji se petrifico ya que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente y como vio que su hija tenia cara de inmensa felicidad decidió que le iba a dar el permiso aunque eso no le agradara mucho.

**Kenji**: esta bien te lo daré- al oír esto serena se puso mas feliz y le fue a darle otro abrazo a su padre de lo feliz que se sentía al oír esto

**Darien**: Solo nos queda fijar la fecha de la boda tanto de civil como por la iglesia.- en eso los padres de serena se retiran un momento para que pudieran fijar la fecha.

**Serena**: yo quisiera que fuera ya no aguanto estar mucho tiempo mas separada de ti!!,

**Darien**: que te parece si dentro de 3 meses nos casamos?? Esto lo dijo con una mirada de felicidad

**Serena**: no crees que es mucho tiempo??- lo dijo con una cara de inconformidad

**Darien**: si pero apenas nos va a dar tiempo para ver todos los preparativos

**Serena**: pero es mucho tiempo yo ya no quiero esperar!!- haciendo uno de sus típicos pucheros

**Darien**: esta bien mira podemos hacer esto que te parece si dentro de una semana nos casamos por lo civil y dentro de 3 meses por la iglesia??

**Serena**: eso me parece perfecto, ahora tenemos que decírselos a mis padres- ellos se dirigieron a la cocina para comunicar lo que habían decidido.

**Kenji**: EN UNA SEMANA??- lo dijo sin poder creerlo

Serena: si papa por favor no te niegues- lo dijo suplicantemente a lo cual su padre acepto

**Kenji**: esta bien pero tenemos que empezar hoy mismo esta bien- lo dijo tomándolo con mas calma

**Darien**: de eso no se preocupe yo me encargo de todo sobre los papeles y esas cosas del registro civil.

**Serena**: esta bien yo me encargare de avisarle a las chicas así como a nuestros amigos.

**Darien**: bueno me voy quiero empezar a hacer de una vez todo

En ese momento darien se fue y dejo la casa de la familia Tsukino para dirigirse de una buena vez a arreglar todo para el viernes de la próxima semana.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En ese instante le llego una llamada a su celular, esta era de su gran y mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y que gracias a el había conocido a la dueña de su corazón así mismo como su vida.

**Andrew**: amigo felicidades por tu aniversario ya vez que si se puede- esto se lo dijo en tono de broma ya que el siempre había sido así con el

**Darien**: gracias pero mira quien lo dice el que ni a un año llega y ya no aguanta jajaja- lo dijo con un tono de burla ya que había veces en que su amigo le llamaba para contarle sus problemas maritales los cuales a veces según el ya no podía.

**Andrew**: bueno ya dejando las bromas a un lado espero que Serena y tu se la pasen lo mejor posible este día ya que es muy especial así que no la hagas llorar o enojar eh!!

**Darien**: haré todo lo posible para que eso no pase jajaja pero bueno ya me voy porque alguien me esta esperando en casa para llevarla a cenar jajaja – lo dijo con gracia

**Andrew**: esta bien, nos vemos mañana en tu casa por la fiesta eh que no se te olvide.

**Darien**: como se me va a olvidar si yo fui el de la idea jajaja

**Andrew**: bueno hasta mañana y que pases un muy feliz aniversario- esto se lo dijo con un tono pícaro a lo cual darien entendió a la perfección

**Darien:** esta bien nos vemos mañana adiós.

Al colgar darien recordó cuando le dio la noticia que se casaba a su amigo

FLASH BACK

Darien iba llegando al Crow Center

**Andrew**: hola amigo como estas?

**Darien**: hola pues estoy mas que feliz

**Andrew**: y por que tan feliz si se puede saber??- no esperando lo que su amigo le contaría

**Darien:** pues que dentro de una semana me caso con la mujer de mi vida jaja- al oír esto andrew se quedo petrificado ya que imagino que su amigo se iba a casar antes que el- estas bien Andrew??

**Andrew**: si es solo que me sorprende mucho pero eso es genial- sale del mostrador y lo abraza muy feliz ya que su amigo iba a dar un paso muy grande- y para cuando es la boda??

**Darien**: vas a decir que es muy rápido pero ya no queremos esperar así que la civil será dentro de una semana.

**Andrew**: amigo no pensé que fuera tan rápido. A poco se casan tan rápido por un paso en falso??- esto lo dice con una cara picara

**Darien**: como crees!!!- lo dijo con cara incrédula porque no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar

**Andrew**: yo solo decía- echándose a reír

**Darien**: pero no fue gracioso. Por cierto me podrías ayudar a organizar una comida en el Crow para después de la boda??

**Andrew**: claro amigo sabes que para eso estoy!!

Darien y Andrew se empezaron a poner de acuerdo sobre que como iba a ser y toda la cosa para poder celebrar la ceremonia.

FIEN DEL FLASH BACK

Salio de su consultorio y se dirigió a su casa.

CONTINUARA……………


	2. Nos casamos chicas

LA NOTICIA

Mientras en la mansión Chiva-Tsukino Serena ya había preparado todo para la cena y lo único que le restaba era arreglarse. Se disponía a tomar un baño de burbujas cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Se dirigió y lo contesto:

**Serena**: hola buenas tardes

**Todas**: Serena feliz aniversario- con un entusiasmo inigualable

Serena al escuchar sus voces supo de inmediato quienes eran.

**Serena**: muchas gracias chicas- U

**Chicas**: sabes que se nos olvido felicitarte hoy en la tarde, pero sabes que no lo olvidamos jaja

**Serena**: yo lo se pero bueno chicas tengo que colgar ya que quiero arreglarme para Darien.

En ese momento Mina agarro la bocina.

**Mina:** ojala que esta noche este muy agitada jaja- en eso se escucha un "MINA" por parte de las chicas que la habían escuchado. En eso las chicas ponen el altavoz para poder felicitar una a una a serena ya que en el temple que era el lugar de donde le estaban hablando se encontraban todas las sailors incluyendo a las outers. Después de la felicitación colgó y se fue a arreglar, en eso se acordó de cómo les había dado la noticia de su boda tan apresurada. Y sobre las consecuencias que le había causado jajaja.

FLASH BACK

Serena acababa de despedir a darien de su casa y se fue a cambiar, antes de subir a su cuarto le hablo a las chicas para que se vieran en el templo Hikawa con la excusa de que les iba a dar una noticia importante. Todas las sailors se preocuparon porque pensaban que era un nuevo enemigo y no lo habían detectado. Por su lado serena llegando a su cuarto se tiro a la cama, de repente luna salio y la felicito porque ya había escuchado todo lo que había pasado momentos antes.

**Luna**. Felicidades Serena que bueno que ya en una semana te vas a estar por siempre al lado de tu príncipe

**Serena**: gracias luna, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi eres mi mejor amiga- esto hizo que a luna y a ella se les salieran unas cuantas lagrimas-. Por cierto luna que en donde vas a vivir una vez que me valla a vivir con darien??- le pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera que se iría con ella pero aun así tenia en cuenta que tal vez no seria así.

**Luna**: mira serena yo no quiero ser un estorbo para unos recién casados así que mientras vivan en el departamento de Darien no voy a vivir con ustedes así que mejor me quedare aquí hasta que sea necesario esta bien??- serena puso una cara triste con un poco de resignamiento

**Serena**: esta bien luna no hay problema lo malo es que te voy a extrañar mucho ya que tu eres mi mejor amiga y me va a doler separarme de ti pero eso algún día tenia que pasar no- le dijo abrazándola

**Luna:**-con los ojos un poco llorosos- si pero mejor apresúrate que las chicas han de estar impacientes por saber por que las reuniste jaja

**Serena**: esta bien luna aurita me cambio y nos vamos ok- en eso ella se fue a cambiar rápido ya que no quería llegar tarde como era su costumbre jaja.

Una vez lista agarro sus cosas y se fue directo al templo.

Una vez que todas las sailors la vieron llegar le empezaron a llenar de preguntas ya que su cara parecía preocupada, aunque en realidad estuvo ensayando para ver la reacción de las chicas cuando les dijera la maravillosa noticia. Se imaginaba sus caras de cuando lo supieran.

**Mina**: que pasa porque la urgencia??? Dijo muy alarmada

**Rei**: di de una vez estamos muy preocupadas!!! Dijo con un tono de desesperación

**Haruka**: cabeza de bombón que pasa ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo?? Lo dijo con un tono aun más preocupado que el de rei ya que por la cara que tenía su querida princesa pensó que no era nada bueno.

**Serena**: bueno chicas- todas la estaban escucharon con mucha atención ya que les tenia preocupadas de lo que iba a decir- el motivo por cual las reuní es que… - en eso todas pusieron su cara de preocupación- … ya quiten esas caras, no se trata de ningún enemigo jajaja- esto lo dijo riéndose por las caras que habían puesto todas sus amigas en eso:

**Amy**: pero serena nos dijiste que era algo urgente e importante

**Michiru**: ya dinos que es eso tan importante que nos dijiste ya – dijo con una cara de desconcierto

**Serena**: Bueno lo que les quería decir es que como ya saben ustedes darien y yo nos vamos a casar….- en eso es interrumpida por rei

**Rei:** eso no es nada nuevo di ya enserio que nos vas a decir- dijo sacándole la lengua empezando con una de sus tan conocidas riñas.

**Setsuna**: ya dejen de estarse peleando- dijo mientras que a todas menos les salía una gotita, claro que a excepción de serena y rei.

**Lita**: déjalas en un rato mas se cansaran y se terminaran arreglando jaja- al escuchar esto todas rieron.

Ya habiendo terminado con la discusión rei y serena como ya había dicho antes se arreglaron para alivio de todas ya que tenían un poco de dolor de cabeza por su discusión.

**Hotaru**: y díganos princesa que es tan importante como para que nos llamara??- dijo con una cara de desconcierto.

En ese momento iba llegando un joven muy conocido por todas las presentes lo cal hizo que todas se sorprendieron ya que no lo esperaban en eso el llega y abraza a Serena por la espalda.

**Darien**: y bien ya les diste la noticia??- lo dijo con una cara un poco ansiosa por la respuesta.

**Todas: **que noticia???- sus caras estaban con un desconcierto total

**Serena**: aun no – dijo con un poco de pena

**Darien:** quieres que se los diga yo?? – le dijo con un gran brillo en los ojos.

En eso ella se acerco a su oído y le dijo:

**Serena**: que te parece si se los decimos a medias ok- darien solo sonrió, mientras todas veían la reacción que tenían sus príncipes con una cara de curiosidad por saber que era la noticia que les tenia que dar su querida princesa.

**Darien**: y como que piensas ya que andrew ya sabe todo y no creo que se quede callada por mucho tiempo

**Serena**: yo hablare con el jaja.- lo dijo con una cara maliciosa- Mira esto es lo que les vamos a decir a las chicas…- después de decírselo se separaron y se pusieron frente a las chicas que tenían una cara de mucho interés por la noticia.

**Todas**: y bien??- lo dijeron con mucha curiosidad

**Serena**: bueno si lo quieren saber pues es que tienen que ir al registro civil el próximo viernes y después a una comida en el crow ok

Al escuchar esto todas pusieron cara de desconcierto ya que no les habían aclarado su pregunta.

**Serena**: bueno chicas ya nos tenemos que ir.

**Rei**:-su cara reflejaba intriga- pero serena todavía no nos has dicho para que nos quieres en el registro.

**Serena**: lo se pero ese día se enteraran ok ah por cierto no podré verlas en toda esta semana que entra hasta el viernes ok bueno nos vemos el viernes- y así se fue del templo sin aclarar nada. Todas se quedaron muy pensativas.

Mientras tanto Darien iba conduciendo hacia su departamento. Una vez llegando a este se bajo y le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, subieron a su departamento y se pusieron a oír música y platicar sobre la boda, mientras preparaban un poco de te, en eso si querer tira el agua sobre su ropa y queda empapada. Cuando Darien se dio cuenta le dijo que fuera a tomar una ducha. En eso serena se va al cuarto de darien ya que el baño se encontraba ahí, ella se fue corriendo, cuando darien fue a su habitación Darien saco una toalla, cuando se la iba a tocar vio que la puerta no la había cerrado entonces cuando entro pensando que serena ya se metido a bañar se encontró con una espectacular figura la cual estaba desnuda ante sus ojos. Cuando aquella personita se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amado. Cuando la vio sintió un enorme de poseerla y tenerla en sus brazos, en cuanto a ella se puso roja y se quedo paralizada. En eso Darien sintió muchas ganas de besarla y así lo hizo solo que esta vez no lo hizo como normalmente lo hacia ya que sentía un gran deseo y pasión por ella, pero ella no se quedo atrás ya que desde hace tiempo estaba deseando pasar con darien otro tipo de noche, en eso Darien se separa ya que en ese instante se le cruzo por la mente lo que estaban haciendo y que si no paraban ahí podría hacer cosas a las cuales serena no pudiera estar preparada. En eso le entrega la toalla.

**Darien**: bueno te dejo te espero en la sala esta bien- le dice con una sonrisa tierna a lo cual ella solo asiente con una sonrisa.

En otro sitio de la ciudad de Tokio 8 chicas seguían intrigadas por lo que había pasado dos horas atrás en eso pensaron que tal vez Andrew les podía decir ya que era el mejor amigo de Darien, en eso todas se fueron al Crow a investigar que era eso tan misterioso que se traían sus queridos príncipes.

Al llegar al crow vieron a Andrew el cual al verlas quiso salir corriendo pero fue detenido por Haruka ya que no querían que se les escapara porque por su reacción pudieron darse cuenta de que el sabia algo que ellas no (N.A. jajaja pobre andrew lo voy a hacer sufrir mucho jaja) entonces Haruka se lo llevo a la mesa que por lo general se sientan todas cuando van ahí. (N.A. ahí viene el interrogatorio jaja)

**Todas**: DINOS LO QUE SABES!!!!!- se lo dijeron con un tono de amenaza, el vio la cara de Haruka y trago saliva ya que la cara que puso ella era de pocos amigos.

**Andrew**: y que quieren saber ya que no se de lo que me hablen- esto lo dijo con un tono nervioso ya que sabia a la perfección de lo que le hablaban.

**Rei**: no te hagas tu sabes a lo que nos referimos, a algo que traman serena y darien- esto lo dijo un poco enojada ya que estaba desesperada por saber que estaban tramando los "tortolitos"

**Andrew**: en verdad no se nada j eje- esto lo dijo aun mas nervioso. Al notar esto Haruka levanto el puño:

**Haruka**: si no nos dices te puede pasar algo malo- al ver la reacción de esta no tubo otra opción mas que contarles.

**Andrew**: "perdón amigo pero quiero seguir conservando mi salud" esto anterior lo dijo hacia si mismo- esta bien les contare lo que piensan hacer porque me imagino que fueran a un lugar el viernes no??

Todas asintieron.

**Andrew:** bueno lo que ellos piensan hacer es lo que normalmente hacen las parejas comprometidas.

Al oír esto ellas todavía no captaban la idea excepto por unas cuantas.

**Mina**: a que te refieres Andrew??- a Andrew solo se le escurrió una gotita de sudor

**Andrew**: a lo que me refiero es que Serena y Darien se van a casar el viernes

A todas incluyendo las que ya lo habían pensado se quedan boquiabiertas ya que no se esperaban una noticia de ese tamaño. En ese mismo instante todas se pusieron felices pero algo enojadas con la pareja ya que no les dijo esa noticia tan maravillosa.

En el departamento de Darien

Serena se había metido a bañar y pensaba que ya era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel en su relación, entonces quiso ponerse algo que provocara que darien la pudiera hacer suya totalmente ya que ella lo era sentimentalmente pero físicamente aun no.

Ella salio de la regadera se seco y empezó a buscar en el closet de darien una camisa y al abrir el closet encontró una negra y recordó que hacia tiempo había comprado ropa interior negra y muy sensual y la había llevado a al departamento de darien, aparte de que nunca la había usado. Se vistió rápido (N.A. si se puede decir que se vistió jaja) al terminar de hacerlo se arreglo un poco el cabello y salio. Darien al verla así tan sensual con su camisa se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente por lo cual recibió la misma respuesta. Al quedarse sin aire los dos se separaron de aquel beso.

**Darien**: Prin…ce…sa es…to no es…ta bi…en- lo decía todavía sin poder recobrar el aire completamente.

**Serena**: no pa…ra mi es…ta bi...en- dijo recobrando el aire

Darien: Serena estas segura de lo que estas diciendo- le dijo rogando al cielo para que ella dijera que si

Serena: claro que si ya que es lo que deseo con toda el alma, ser solamente tuya tanto física como sentimentalmente-en eso fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso de aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

El empezó a besar su cuello con pequeños besos un poco húmedos lo cual hizo que ella empezara a gemir levemente, por su parte ella lo abrasaba contra si mientras metía sus manos por debajo de su camisa para poder acariciarle su espalda haciendo figuras con sus dedos lo cual hizo que darien gimiera levemente. Saco sus manos de la su camisa para poder desabrochar su camisa, por su parte darien no la dejaba de besar su cuello hasta que encontró un obstáculo que era su camisa y solo desabrocho los tres primero botones para tener mas libertad de besar a su pequeña princesa. Por su parte ella ya había desabotonado toda la camisa la cual cayó al piso rápidamente para dejar ver el muy bien torneado cuerpo de su gran amor al cual empezó a acariciar con sus dedos haciendo figuras diferentes.

Al darse cuenta de esto el la levanto en sus fuertes brazos y la llevo al cuarto el cual seria testigo de su primer encuentro de amor, al entrar al cuarto Darien deposito delicadamente a serena en la en el suelo para seguir con lo que hasta hace poco hacían, en un inste ella también perdió aquella prenda que se había puesto para dejarla casi sin ropa a excepción de una tanga minúscula negra y un bra de encaje muy coqueto los dos de color negro el sonrió ya que se veía muy sensual con aquella vestimenta.

El empezó a besar su cuello, después bajo hacia los hombros, ella solo emitía gemidos del tan agradable placer que eso le transmitía. El paso sus manos por su espalda para poder quitarle el brasier tan provocativo y poder verla como unos momentos antes la había visto, ella estaba quitando el cinturón que llevaba puesto mientras desabotonaba y bajaba el cierre del pantalón. Al terminar de quitar las prendas darien acerco a serena hacia el para sentir el roce de sus pieles, mientras le daba un amoroso beso pero al mismo tiempo lleno de pasión reprimida por mucho tiempo, la volvió a cargar para poder depositarla en la cama y el se coloco sobre ella muy cuidadosamente para no lastimarla con su peso.

El empezó a besar uno de sus pechos mientras que el otro era atendido por una de sus manos, mientras uno era masajeado cuidadosamente el otro era mordisqueado delicadamente para no causar dolor hacia su amada, luego prosiguió con el otro, poco a poco fue besando el abdomen de serena hasta llegar a la parte baja de su vientre entonces vio que solo le faltaba quitar esa minúscula prenda, así que con cuidado la tomo entre sus dientes para bajarla poco a poco hasta que quedo con toda la demás ropa en el suelo, por su parte ella sentía un gran placer con lo que su amado príncipe le hacia sentir, el volvió a sus labios para poder besarlo con un gran cariño, ella tomo la ultima prenda que a el le quedaba y la fue bajando poco a poco hasta quedar tirada, el dejo de besarla para poder seguir con lo que había dejado pendiente un tiempo atrás el bajo besando un camino un poco conocido para el hasta llegar a su intimidad el empezó a besarla, al sentir eso serena arqueo la espalda ya que sintió un placer que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, y lo mejor de todo es que era su príncipe, cuando darien termino pudo sentir un liquido que salio de su amada el cual disfruto y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de que pasara algo tan añorado para ellos dos el subió besando el cuerpo de su princesa hasta llegar a sus labios y poder besarlos una vez mas y se separaron un poco para susurrar al oído:

**Darien**: se re na te amo tan to- lo dijo entre jadeos ya que no aguantaba mas

**Serena**: y yo a ti- dijo entre jadeos también dejándole ver a su amado una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios la cual significaba que quería que lo hiciera

En eso darien se puso en posición y empezó a penetrarla con cuidado para no lastimarla, hasta que se encontró con un pequeño obstáculo lo cual hizo que tuviera que usar un poco mas de fuerza para poder entrar completamente en ella, por su parte ella se aferro a su espalda ya que le estaba doliendo lo cual hizo que se le resbalaran unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos azul celeste. Darien al darse cuenta de esto.

**Darien**: te encuentras bien amor??- dijo un poco angustiado

**Serena**: estoy mejor que nunca- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Cuando prosiguieron el dolor que sentía serena iba desapareciendo por una sensación más satisfactoria lo cual hizo que arqueara la espalda. Después de que serena se acostumbro darien aumentaba el ritmo en que entraba y salía al igual que la fuerza que utilizaba para que su princesa sintiera mas placer, así siguieron durante un rato hasta que por fin llegaron al clímax en el cual los dos pronunciaron sus nombres en un fuerte gemido lleno de amor y después se besaron amorosamente.

Volviendo al Crow todas estaban planeando que hacerle a serena cuando la vieran al día siguiente.

**Amy: **no chicas me niego rotundamente- esto lo dijo con una cara muy roja ya que no se iba a prestar a eso aunque sabia que de todas maneras iba a hacerlo.

**Haruka**: yo estoy de acuerdo con Amy así que no lo haré- dijo un poco enojada

**Rei**: ándale haruka no seas así es una buena fiesta de castigar pero recompensar a serena- esto lo dijo con una cara bastante picara

**Haruka**:…..¬ ¬

**Todas:** ándale es para su despedida de soltera aparte su departamento esta mas grande que el de lita – esto fue dicho por todas incluyendo a Amy, cuando la escucharon las demás se le quedaron viendo y se rieron lo cual a la susodicha se le subieron todos los colores existentes a su cara.

Haruka: esta bien lo haré- todas se pusieron felices- pero eso si advierto que no quiero nada mas eh ah y otra cosa nada de decirle a serena sobre esto- lo dijo con un tono serio.

**Todas:** gracias Haruka

En el departamento de Darien:

Habían quedado tan exhaustos que se quedaron dormidos Serena se quedo dormida en el pecho de Darien, su pelo los cubría a ambos ya que ella se desamarro el cabello momentos antes de quedarse dormidos.

Pasaron unas horas de lo sucedido, ella despertó y miro que estaba al lado de su príncipe, se levanto ya que sentía la necesidad de tomar un poco de agua. Ella lo hizo sin hacer ruido. Cuando ella había salido de la habitación el empezó a despertar lentamente pensando encontrarse Serena recostada sobre el pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba empezó a buscarla con la vista pero no la encontró entonces se levanto y se puso sus boxers para poder ir a buscarla, cuando la encontró le pareció ver un ángel ya que se encontraba en el balcón mirando la luna.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora que era se vistieron rápidamente, el la llevo a su casa porque no la dejo irse sola. Cuando llegaron enfrente de su casa el se bajo primero para abrirle la puerta a ella y bajarla como todo un caballero. Cuando se despidieron fue con un tierno beso de despedida.

**Serena**: bueno amor creo que ya te tienes que ir- dijo con una cara un poco triste pero a la vez con una alegría.

**Darien:** si pero recuerda que ya no falta mucho para decirnos hasta mañana y despertar juntos y decirnos buenos días.

**Serena**: tienes razón amor- dándole un beso muy tierno como despedida

Serena se despidió de el, luego entro a su casa y se fue directo a su cuarto pensando en lo que había pasado entre ellos y eso hizo hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

Así pasaron los días ella no había visto mucho a Darien y no había visto a sus amigas ya que no quería que se enteraran.

El jueves se puso a ver que era lo que faltaba para el viernes, lo cual era un traje o un vestido elegante así que decidió ir a comprar uno cuando iba llegando al centro comercial miro a todos lados para ver si no estaban las chicas una vez que verifico eso fue a varias tiendas pero para su suerte un grupo de chicas la estaba siguiendo.

Al entrar en una tienda se fue a probar un vestido cuando salio para vérselo en el espejo de los vestidores se encontraba rodeada por 8 chicas bastante conocidas por ella.

**Rei**: ahora si serena ya sabemos todo así que no tienes con que defenderte ni quien te defienda eh!!- dijo con un tono de amenaza

**Serena**: de que hablas rei???- reacciono sin entender nada

**Todas:** ay serena tu nunca vas a cambiar jajaja

**Michiru**: nos referimos a lo de tu boda el viernes jaja- dijo un poco divertida

**Serena**: chicas como lo descubrieron???- dijo

**Mina:** digamos que Haruka fue la que hizo que una persona hablara jaja

**Serena**: Haruka que le hiciste a Andrew??- dijo fingiendo enojo ya que la conocía bastante bien para enojarse

Haruka: yo que le podría hacer con una cara de blanca palomita.

Setsuna: bueno el chiste de que estemos aquí es que queremos que nos acompañes a casa de Haruka a brindar por tu felicidad- diciendo con una cara muy pacifica. (N.A. no sabe la que le espera jaja)

Serena: esta bien solo pago esto esta bien- dijo algo feliz pero a la vez con un poco de desconfianza por las caras de sus amigas.

Salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al departamento de haruka en donde estaban esperando un grupo de chicas amigas de serena que se enteraron gracias a las comunicativas de sus amigas jaja.

Cuando serena entro todas gritaron sorpresa ya que le habían preparado una despedida de soltera jaja. En eso empezó la música y se vieron salir 3 chicos bastante guapos y con unos cuerpos súper bien formados a lo cual a Serena de la impresión las cosas que traía en la mano. Cuando serena quiso salir del departamento fue agarrada para que no se fuera, sus amigas la sentaron en una silla y le indicaron a los bailarines que era ella para que le bailaran, por su parte ella estaba toda roja ya que nunca se espero un "brindis" de ese tamaño.

Cuando terminaron algunas chicas empezaban a bailar con los chavos entre ellas Mina y Lita aunque Rei y Amy no se quedaban atas (N.A. quien lo diría Amy jaja)

Ya que se había terminado el tiempo se fueron los bailarines dejando así al grupo de chicas reunido abriendo los regalos.

La gran mayoría de los regalos fueron ropa bastante provocativa jaja. El primer regalo que abrió fue el de Mina (N.A. mala elección jajaja) su sorpresa fu que al abrirlo se encontró con una invisible tanguita de color negro junto con un baby doll del mismo color. A ella se le subieron los colores a la cara ya que no se esperaba eso. Cuando abrió el de Rei el cual era una bata de ceda muy bonita pero a la vez muy sexy. Y así fue abriendo uno a uno los regalos que le dieron, algunos si fueron muy sorpresivos jaja pero los demás estuvieron decentes por así ponerlo jaja.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Acabando de recordar todo lo anterior se metio a la tina que habia preparado con sales para relajarse un rato y después arreglarse para cuando su marido llegase.

Mientras tanto Darien se encontraba en el estacionamiento del hospital intentando encontrar las llaves de su coche, cuando las encuentra se sube y se va, en el camino el se acuerda que no la habia comprado un regalo a su esposa así es que se dirigio al centro comercial. Entro en una joyeria y compro un collar de diamantes junto con unos pendientes.

Al salir de ahí se dirigio hacia su casa en la cual el pensaba que le esperaba su esposa ansiosa.

Continuara………….

Notas de autora:

**Muchas gracias por haber leido mi fic espero que sigan dejando reviews.**

**LOVEMAMORU te agradesco mucho tu apoyo y tus concejos ya que sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlo jaja pero bueno muchas gracias x escucharme.**

**Bueno yo se que esta muy largo el flash back pero espero que les haya gustado me esforcé mucho en hacerlo bueno las dejo esperando verlas el proximo capitulo.**

**Besos y nos vemos en el proximo!!!!!!! **


	3. La boda mas esperada

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar ya que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela pero aquí les dejo el Cáp. 3 esperando que les agrade bueno a leer.

LA BODA

Acabando de recordar todo lo anterior se metió a la tina que había preparado con sales para relajarse un rato y después arreglarse para cuando su marido llegase.

Mientras tanto Darien se encontraba en el estacionamiento del hospital intentando encontrar las llaves de su coche, cuando las encuentra se sube y se va, en el camino el se acuerda que no la había comprado un regalo a su esposa así es que se dirigió al centro comercial. Entro en una joyería y compro un collar de diamantes junto con unos pendientes.

Al salir de ahí se dirigió hacia su casa en la cual el pensaba que le esperaba su esposa ansiosa.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Chiva la bella mujer de Darien salía de la tina, para irse a arreglar camino hasta su cuarto en donde le esperaba un vestido de seda el cual le quedaba a la perfección, dejando ver su esbelto y formidable cuerpo, ella fue directo al tocador en el cual tenia sus pinturas perfumes y ese tipo de cosas (N.A. en fin todo lo que nosotras usamos jaja) empezó por el peinado, se hizo una cola dejando varios mechones fuera algunos en su cara y otros en medio y cerca de la cola, ella rizo su cabello, después empezó con el maquillaje lo cual fue muy natural, enchino sus pestañas y le puso rimel transparente, después prosiguió con sus parpados, los cuales pinto de blanco muy suave, sus mejillas fueron rociadas por un poco de rubor rosa el cual le hacia ver un semblante mejor del que había tenido días atrás, en sus labios puso solo un poco de gloss ya que no quería arruinar su aspecto con algo llamativo. Al terminar de maquillarse se dirigió a la cama ya que en esta se encontraba el vestido que usaría esa noche con su marido, se acerco para admirarlo y luego ponérselo, en eso recordó aquel vestido que uso en su boda.

Por otro lado a Darien se le había hecho tarde ya que se había demorado un poco en el centro comercial. Cuando iba saliendo del estacionamiento del centro comercial había recordado que había llevado un traje para cambiarse para llegar ya listo por Serena. En eso regreso al hospital por su traje una vez que lo recogió se dirigió a su antiguo hogar, aquel departamento en donde había compartido tantos momentos con la que ahora era su mujer, se metió a bañar rápidamente, saliendo del baño se encontró con un traje algo parecido al que había usado el día de su boda.

FLASH BACK

Era viernes por la mañana Serena no había podido dormir por la emoción que sentía ya que estaba muy emocionada por lo que sucedería ese día ya que uniría su vida al hombre que amaba.

En el departamento de Darien, el había dormido poco porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía nervios, felicidad, y mas emociones encontradas ya que en muy poco tiempo formaría una familia con la persona que mas amaba.

Serena se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño a preparar una tina con agua caliente y sales que le ayudarían a relajarse un poco por la tensión que había tenido desde hace una semana ya que había estado ocupada preparando todo lo que implicaba para una boda.

Por otra parte Darien se encontraba en el balcón en lo agradable que seria dormir y despertar al lado de Serena e imaginaba como seria su familia dentro de algunos años con la pequeña dama (N.A. aunque aun no sabia que mas le depararía el destino jaja), después de mirar el paisaje una vez mas se metió para empezar a arreglarse ya que en menos de 3 horas se uniría por el resto de su vida a la mujer que amaba con toda el alma.

Serena acababa de salir de su pequeño baño en el cual se relajo mucho que se quedo dormida pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que temía no llegar a tiempo a su boda. Cuando llego a su cuarto lo vio algo vació ya que hacían falta cosas que había llevado ya para el departamento de su amado. Se empezó a arreglar su maquillaje fue natural ya que a lo mucho que llego a ponerse fue rubor pero casi no se le notaba, gloss y rimel transparente, por el cabello ella se lo peino en media cola con algunos mechones que le caían a su cara lo cual la hacia tener un toque de ternura, su cabello lo recogió en media cola con caireles ya había terminado, bajo a desayunar.

Serena: buenos días mamá como se encuentra papá???? Se lo pregunta muy feliz

Mama Ikuko: se encuentra mejor de lo que esperábamos jaja- en eso estaba entrando al comedor Kenji

Kenji: hija pensé que aun seguías dormida- lo dijo con una cara de felicidad pero a la vez triste ya que era el ultimo desayuno que iba a compartir con ellos ya que desde la tarde empezaría a formar parte de otra familia- bueno hija tienes que disfrutar nuestro ultimo desayuno juntos como la familia que somos- en eso esta llegando samy y sin mas ni mas llega y abraza a Serena

Samy: serena pe voy a extrañar mucho- esto lo dijo con muchas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro, ella le correspondió el abrazo después de unos segundo ella le separo

Serena: anda ya no seas llorón no me voy a ir muy lejos sabes que voy a venir visitarlos y ustedes me pueden ir a visitar no me voy a mudar a EUA- samy seguía aun con los ojos llorosos el solo admitió con la cabeza ya que todavía no podía digerir la idea de que su hermana con la cual todos los días se peleaba fuera a formar una familia tan rápido con un hombre que por mas que conocía todavía no lo consideraba como parte de su familia ya que se llevaba a la persona que mas quería.

Samy: esta bien pero déjame abrazarte otra vez- ella solo asintió ya que sabia a la perfección lo que sentía samy ya que ella también lo sentía pero no iba a dejar que ese sentimiento pudiera opacar la felicidad que le causaba el saber que en unas horas seria la Sra. Chiva

Pasaron el desayuno mas tranquilo de sus vidas ya que samy y serena no peleaban y lo cual hizo sentir a todos ellos un poco tristes pero a la vez muy feliz.

Por su parte darien fue a desayunar al Crow para ver como iban los preparativos para celebrar su unión.

Andrew: amigo que haces aquí???. Deberías estarte preparando para tu boda!!

Darien: lo se pero es k no quería desayunar solo y solo pensé que aquí podría desayunar con tu compañía

Andrew: claro y que quieres de desayunar???

Darien: un café y unos hot cakes por favor.

Andrew: en seguida te los traigo no tardo

Andrew fue a preparar el desayuno de su amigo, se lo llevo y se pusieron a platicar de cuando seria la boda religiosa.

Cuando la familia Tsukino termino de desayunar se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para cambiarse y estar listos para irse ya que se les empezaba a hacer tarde.

Serena saco un vestido blanco que había comprado era corto pero muy sofisticado ya que era halter con cuello en v, la espalda iba descubierta, la caída era en picos, se puso medias y unas zapatillas blancas que hacían juego con el vestido que llevaba.

Darien había regresado de desayunar y se cambio por un atuendo muy parecido al de tuxedo mask, solo que sin capa, sombrero y antifaz, estaba ya listo.

En otro lugar , las chicas se encontraban impacientes ya que no aguantaban la emoción de tener a una de sus amigas casada, todas ellas se encontraban en el templo hikawa esperando a Serena para irse todas juntas con su familia.

Todas ellas llevaban vestidos muy hermosos a excepción de Haruka (N.A. k feo ya que se vería increíble) cuando llego serena todas la veían incrédulas ya que parecía un ángel.

Darien ya se encontraba en el registro civil junto con Andrew y Nicolás, a este último le dijo serena que fuera ya que si hubiera sido por Rei no iría.

Darien: ya se tardaron mucho no lo creen???

Andrew: tranquilo amigo ya sabes como son las novias a veces se arrepienten- al decir esto recibió una mirada de Darien fulminante ya que no le hizo gracia lo que decía su amigo- amigo sabes que estoy bromeando por favor tranquilízate que solo faltan 10 minutos aparte de que ahí viene junto con todas las chicas.

Cuando Darien volteo a ver a serena se quedo embobado por como se veía su casi esposa ya que a los ojos de darien siempre había sido su ángel pero al verla así dijo que no era solo un ángel que era una diosa, su diosa.

Cuando todos estaban ya reunidos el juez empezó con la ceremonia lo cual no duro mas de 40 minutos. Cuando por fin terminaron de firmar los papeles pudieron ver una cara de felicidad en los ya esposos, los cuales cuando el juez dijo que los declaraba marido y mujer se dieron un tierno y amoroso beso el cual arranco suspiros de los ahí presentes, cuando terminaron de besarse todos los presentes llegaron a abrazar a la feliz pareja una vez que terminaron todos dijeron que tenían que ir al Crow ya que ahí celebrarían su unión, Serena y Darien se fueron en el carro de el, los demás se tuvieron que hacer bolas ya que no todos cabían a la perfección en los demás carros. Mientras en el carro de Darien.

Serena: gracias por hacerme la mujer mas feliz de este mundo Darien Chiva- dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Darien: no princesa no me des las gracias porque yo soy quien debería de darte las gracias por ser tu quien me saco de mi soledad y por amarme tanto como para casarte conmigo- acto seguido tomo la mano de serena y la beso dulcemente. A lo cual serena se sonrojo un poco ya que esa palabras no las había escuchado antes de los labios de su marido.

Una vez que todos llegaron al Crow para la celebración se pusieron a brindar por la felicidad de ellos.

Kenji: hija espero con todo el corazón que seas feliz por el resto de tu vida con Darien y que formen una familia de la cual estén orgullosos.

Mama Ikuko: hija mía eres mí mas grande orgullo espero que seas feliz.

Las sailors inners: nosotros también deseamos que sean muy felices y que alcancen todos sus sueños.

Todos: salud

Así transcurrieron varias horas, una vez acabada la fiesta todos se fueron si antes despedirse efusivamente.

Rei: serena sabes que tienes que cuidarte verdad- dijo esto a lo cual serena se sonrojo un poco.

Serena: si lo se Rei no te preocupes por eso- acto seguido recibió un abrazo de su mejor amiga

Lita: bueno Serena te deseamos la mejor de las suertes ya que desde hoy empiezas tu vida de casada- dándole un efusivo abraso.

Amy: bueno serena sabes que en nosotras encontraras el apoyo necesario para cualquier cosa- igualmente termino dándole un muy fuerte abrazo

Mina: bueno Serena te deseamos lo mejor y en la próxima vez que nos reunamos queremos detalles- esto lo dijo con un doble sentido a lo cual escucho un "MINA" por parte de todas sus amigas pero igualmente le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

Haruka, michiru , Setsuna y Hotaru también le dieron su abrazo y le dieron palabras de aliento.

Cuando llego el momento de despedirse de su familia se puso un poco triste ya que ese día ya no regresaría con ellos pero también estaba feliz por haberse casado.

Sus padres: hijas sabes que tienes las puertas de la casa abiertas para cuando gustes ir, a la hora que quieras y en el momento que sea- esto lo dijeron dando le un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Serena: gracias mama, papa lo tendré en cuenta siempre los quiero- dejando caer una pequeña lagrima.

Samy: ahora si tengo que despedirme te quiero mucho y te voy a extrañar por favor no dejes de visitarnos- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo el cual lo hizo sentir muy seguro y poder desprenderse de los brazos de su hermana.

Serena: Samy yo también te voy a extrañar pero la vida sigue así que se fuerte y continua- dijo regalándole una sonrisa sincera y bondadosa

En eso todos se fueron a lo cual Darien se le acerco al oído de su esposa para susurrarle que ya era hora de ir a casa dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego uno en los labios, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al departamento

Darien bajo del auto para abrirle y ofrecerle la mano para bajar la cual ella se agarro para salir, una vez entrando al edificio Darien llevaba a Serena abrasada hacia el lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara, una vez que subieron al elevador darien pudo sentir un temblor por parte de sus esposa.

Darien: Serena te encuentras bien?? Tienes frió??- dijo con un poco de preocupación a lo cual serena sonrió

Serena: no Darien, es solo emoción por estar compartiendo mi vida desde hoy hasta siempre!!- dijo con felicidad

Darien: te amo serena eres lo mejor en mi vida- acto seguido se inclino para darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios una vez separándose

Serena: y yo a ti mi querido señor Chiva jaja- dijo robándole un beso fugaz

Una vez llegando al piso en donde se encontraba su departamento salieron, Darien abrió la puerta pero no sin antes vendarle los ojos a su mujer ya que había arreglado de forma muy especial el departamento, el la tomo por la cintura la beso y después la cargo, (N.A. linda tradición jaja) cuando la deposito en el suelo corrió a prender las velas y pétalos de rosas rojas que hacían un camino desde de la puerta hacia su lecho en el cual compartirían el resto de su vida. Cuando le quito la venda de los ojos a su esposa ella solo sonrió porque sabía que esa iba a ser una noche mágica ya que seria la primera vez que pasarían la noche como ellos tanto deseaban desde hace tiempo. El cerro la puerta y volvió a cargar en sus fuertes brazos a su mujer y cuando la cargo la beso apasionadamente en los labios ya que la deseaba volver a hacer suya. Cuando llegaron al cuarto el la bajo y la siguió besando hasta que ella rompió el beso para ir al baño a cambiarse lo cual dejo a Darien pensativo el lo que iba a ser su esposa. Ella se metió al baño y se cambio por el baby dall con su respectiva tanguita que le había dado mina ya que eran en un tono rosa. Por su parte darien se había puesto el pantalón de su pijama ya que así estaba un poco mas cómodo que con su traje, cuando darien iba a levantar su ropa la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a serena totalmente sexy por la ropa que llevaba puesta, en eso el dejo caer la poca ropa que había podido recoger para ir directo a ella a besarla por que se veía muy sexy con esa vestimenta, cuando vio que Darien venia hacia ella solo sentía como las piernas le temblaban ya que se sentía rara al usar ese tipo de ropa pero cuando reacciono solo sintió sus labios ser exigidos por unos muy conocidos por ella.

El empezó a besar su cuello acariciando su espalda por debajo de la poca ropa que traía, por su parte ella inclino un poco la cabeza para que pudiera pasar mejor y oler el perfume que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando dejo su cuello le empozo a besar los hombros y empezó a levantar la pequeña prenda transparente que traía, mientras serena empezó a dar pequeños besos semi mojados al pecho de darien que lo hicieron gemir ya que era muy lindo que se lo hiciera su esposa, al mismo tiempo que ella le quitaba los pantalones que traía de pijama para dejarlo en ropa interior.

Cuando se cayeron los pantalones al suelo el la dirigió hacia su cama en donde fue depositada con delicadeza su esposa, el empezó a besar cada centímetro de su piel sin que le faltara ninguno centímetro.

El empezó a besar y succionar su seno derecho mientras que con su mano su seno izquierdo era masajeado con delicadeza ya que no quería lastimarla, luego cambio los roles que llevaba ya que no solo uno merecía ese trato, por su parte serena arqueaba su espalda por aquel placer que le hacia sentirá su marido mientras le acariciaba el cabello, cuando terminar de dar ese trato especial a los tan deliciosos senos de su mujer prosiguió a la parte sur ya que quería volver a probar aquel dulce néctar que producía la excitación de su esposa, empezó a besar su entrepierna, al darse cuenta que todavía le quedaba una prenda el la tomo con sus dientes y la fue bajando lentamente mientras que una de sus manos le ayudaba para poder quitársela a su esposa, ella sentía tan excitante como rozaban los labios de su marido cuando le estaba quitando la ultima prenda, ella solo pudo emitir varios gemidos al sentir esto, los cuales provocaron que Darien se excitara mas. Cuando la quito completamente subió para poder empezar a besar su intimida, lo cual sintió ella como corrientes eléctricas recorrían su espalda sin cesar ya que le provoco mucho placer el sentir sus besos y su lengua probando cada rincón de su intimidad. El introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de ella mientras subió un poco para poder besarle apasionadamente mientras ella sentía cada vez más y mas placer una vez que retiro los dedos de su interior serena hizo un movimiento rápido para quedar ella sobre el a lo cual hizo una sonrisa triunfante, ella le empezó a dar besos delicados en el pecho lo cual hizo que darien arqueara un poco la espalda a lo cual ella se le acerco al oído y le susurro:

Serena: así que le gusta esto Sr. Chiva- dijo con unos ojos que mostraba una pasión contenida durante mucho tiempo, el solo le dio una sonrisa

Darien: claro ya que una diosa como tu lo provoca- dijo con una sonrisa picara para luego besar los labios de su esposa una vez mas.

Ella siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de susurrarle aquellas palabras, cuando llego un poco mas abajo del abdomen pudo observar que aun le quedaba una prenda a el, ella se la quito bastante rápido. Ella empezó a acariciar su miembro para luego empezar a besarlo y lamerlo (N.A. como si fuera una paleta jaja). Al sentir esto Darien no pudo mas que arquear la espalda y apretando las sabanas por lo bien que se sentía. Una vez vista la reacción que tubo su marido ella prosiguió a introducirlo en su boca lo cual hizo que darien no pudiera mas y gimiera su nombre lo mas fuerte que pudo pero todavía no llegaba al orgasmo después de esto serena subió y beso con pasión sus labios, el aprovecho esto para dejar a serena abajo y cuando lo logro el ya no podía mas y se introdujo en ella con cuidado pero a la vez con desesperación ya que no aguantaba mas. El empezó a aumentar un poco la velocidad en las que entraba y salía de ella y la fuerza con que la hacia hasta llegar al orgasmo los dos pronunciando sus nombres lo mas fuerte que su voz le permito. Cuando culmino todo ellos aun seguían fundidos en uno solo lo y se quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

El sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana a lo cual el joven empezó a despertar y al verla dormir al lado de el sin preocupación de lo que fueran a decir sus papas de que llegara tarde, se sentía dichoso, el se paro separándose de ella, el solo pudo oír un gran suspiro por su parte. Se levanto y solo se puso el bóxer y el pantalón de la pijama, para ir a preparar el desayuno, dejando a su amada cubierta por una sabana. Cuando ya se había ido la persona que lo acompaño esa noche empezó a despertar, una vez que abrió los ojos, se atemorizo un poco ya que no vio a su esposo, se levanto rápidamente y se puso la camisa de la pijama de darien y la tanguita que traía la noche anterior, y lo salio a buscar, saliendo se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la cocina y sigilosamente se fue acercando y llego y lo abraso por la espalda asustando a darien ya que el no se esperaba eso, ella le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Darien: pensé que te ibas a levantar más tarde- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Serena: pues ya vez que no ya que de ahora en adelante mis deberes han cambiado ya que soy tu esposa y te tengo que atender!!- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Darien: pero una princesa como tu no debería de hacer así que déjamelo a mi esta bien!!- dijo en un tono de orden pero con una gran sonrisa a lo cual hizo que Serena se sonrojara mas de lo normal.

Serena: pero Darien- dijo un poco avergonzada, y de inmediato fue callada por un beso de el.

Darien: pero nada- sentándose con el desayuno y con serena en las piernas dándose de desayunar entre los dos y entre cada bocado un beso.

Así fueron pasando los días, planeando la boda religiosa que se supone seria en 3 meses a los cuales tuvieron que hacer mil y un cosas para lograr casarse por la iglesia. Ella seguía con sus estudios aparte de tomar clases con sus amigas en diferentes cosas ya que tenia que atender bien a Darien. Lita le enseñaba a cocinar, amy le ayudaba con la escuela ya que desde que se había casado su amiga, esta había subido sus notas, mina, rei, setsuna y hotaru, le aconsejaban para llevar bien las cosas y no pelearse, mientras haruka y michiru le enseñaban música y modales para como comportarse en los eventos a los que era invitado Darien.

Ya faltaba una semana para la boda religiosa para lo cual todo mundo estaba emocionado. Era viernes cuando llegaron un par de cartas una era para Darien y otra para Serena lo cual les extraño ya que la de ella llego a la casa de sus padres. Al abrirlas se encontraron con que eran de las Sailor Star Light que decían que iban a ir a visitarlos en esa semana y tal vez se que darian a vivir ahí por siempre, si se los permitía el príncipe ya que ellos extrañaban mucho a las chicas. Cuando serena leyó esto se puso muy feliz ya que volvería a ver a su queridísimo amigo sella, cuando vio la reacción de Darien no le agrado mucho ya que se empezó a poner celoso.

Serena: mi amor porque estas así, que no te da gusto de que Sella venga a visitarnos??- lo dijo para darle mas celos ya que vio su reacción de un principio.

Darien: si me da mucho gusto- ¬¬ dijo con un tono muy frió y con cara de pocos amigos

Serena al darse cuenta de esto: Señor chiva acaso esta usted celoso??

Darien: no para nada- lo dijo con un tono frió y cortante.

Serena: bueno si no esta celoso el señor Chiva cuando lleguen le voy a ir a dar muchos besos y abrazos a mi querido Sella- al escuchar esto darien se le abrieron los ojos como platos ya que no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Darien: eso si que no- lo dijo abrazándola posesivamente ya que no quería que se le acercara a ese tipo.

Serena: no que no estabas celoso Darien- dijo con un tono risueño ya que por su actitud el se delato

Darien: tal vez un poco pero mejor ya no me provoques porque si no los corro del planeta ok- dijo con un tono serio al cual serena le abraso fuerte y luego lo beso apasionadamente.

Esa semana el miércoles sus amigos llegaron y fueron recibidos por todas las chicas, cuando los vieron llegar todas las chicas corrieron a abrazarlos ya que los habían extrañado mucho en el tiempo que se habían ido, estuvieron platicando toda la tarde de lo que había sido sus vidas desde que se habían ido. La ultima noticia que dieron fue que Serena ya estaba casada con Darien y que el Sábado seria la religiosa por lo cual ellos también quedaban invitados. Cuando sella escucho esto solo pudo dar una sonrisa melancólica, ya que tenia la ilusión de poder estar con su bombón mas que un simple amigo. (N.A. lo siento sella pero así es la vida jaja).

El sábado llego muy rápido, serena se había ido a dormir a la casa de sus padres por la tradición de no ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y todos ya estaban listos para la ceremonia, serena llevaba un vestido de dos piezas un corsé y una falda lisa con una pequeña cola, iba peinada con un peinado espectacular, una tiara y el velo que cubría la cara.

Darien ya se encontraba en la iglesia junto con sus padrinos que eran ni mas ni menos que Nicolás y Andrew, mientras que las chicas se encontraban en una limosina que llevaba a serena.

Cuando llegaron las chicas todos se alistaron. La misa paso rápido ya que no tuvieron ningún inconveniente, la fiesta fue muy elegante ya que la hicieron para los futuros reyes. Cuando termino la fiesta ellos se dirigieron a lo que iba a ser su luna de miel en Paris Francia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ella se puso el vestido, se admiro por unos segundos ante el gran espejo que se encontraba en su habitación y se imagino como iba a cambiar su cuerpo dentro de unas cuantas semanas.

Darien ya estaba listo y salio directo hacia su casa para recoger a su esposa, se quedo un poco pensativo ya que ese día por la tarde lo habían felicitado varias personas, el pensaba que era por su aniversario, en parte era por eso pero no se imaginaba en otra posibilidad.

FLASH BACK

DR.: Dr. Chiva lo felicito hoy va a ser un día inolvidable- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Darien: gracias doctor bueno me tengo que ir porque se me hace tarde hasta luego- dijo yéndose del lugar para llegar a su consultorio.

En otro lugar del hospital.

Enfermera: muchas felicidades doctor espero que se ponga muy feliz- dijo ofreciéndole una muy linda y sincera sonrisa.

Darien: gracias bueno hasta luego.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mientras serena esperaba a su marido se sentó en la sala y vio una foto, la cual habían tomado en la luna de miel en la torre Eiffel y en esa foto reflejaba el amor que se tenían, y recordó el regalo de bodas que Darien le había hecho al regresar de su luna de miel.

FLASH BACK

Era el último día que iban a pasar en Paris. Ellos habían pasado un mes y medio recorriendo varios países y su último destino era Paris Francia, en este lugar se sintieron mas a gusto ya que les encantaron los lugares que habían recorrido. Cuando fueron a visitar la torre Eiffel un fotógrafo profesional sin que se dieran cuenta les tomo una foto. Ya que le llamo la atención que sus cuerpos reflejaban el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro y eran en conde ellos estaban abrazados mirando hacia el horizonte. El toco el hombro de Darien el cual hizo que este saliera de sus pensamientos y voltease a verlo.

Fotógrafo: buenas noches

Darien: buenas noches, que se le ofrece??

Fotógrafo: disculpe mi atrevimiento al tomarles esta foto pero es que me ha llamado la atención como es su amor ya que lo reflejan en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Serena: no se preocupe, podríamos ver esa foto???

Fotógrafo: por supuesto, solo que tendríamos que revelarla.

Serena: no se preocupe nosotros lo acompañaremos ya que queremos una copia verdad amor- dijo con una sonrisa que convenció a Darien inmediatamente.

Se dirigieron a un estudio de revelación en el cual no se tardaron mucho y cuando vieron la foto les encanto y sin mas pidieron 3 copias para la pareja.

Al día siguiente ya estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a que su avión saliera rumbo a su casa.

Una vez llegando darien saco su auto que había dejado en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Una vez en camino Serena se dio cuenta que no se dirigían al departamento en eso le pregunto a su esposo.

Serena: mi amor a donde nos dirigimos???- con una cara de de intriga.

Darien: no te preocupes princesa dentro de poco lo averiguaras- con una coqueta sonrisa.

Cuando termino de decir esto se detuvieron en una mansión a lo cual serena se quedo algo desconcertada.

Ellos bajaron del carro y se dirigieron adentro de esta, cuando Darien abrió la puerta, Serena estaba pensando en que hacían ahí cuando escucho:

Darien: y que te parece princesa??- dijo con una sonrisa

Serena: es muy bonita pero por que me preguntas, de quien es??- dijo algo desconcertada.

Darien: es nuestra ya que de ahora en adelante aquí vamos a vivir- al escuchar esto serena lo abrazo muy fuerte y se dirigió a sus labios para besarlos apasionadamente.

Serena: Gracias amor no debiste- con una sonrisa en los labios.

Darien: de nada princesa, sabes que lo hago para que estés cómoda- dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cuando dejo la foto en su lugar escucho a un auto estacionarse fuera de la casa, lo cual hizo que pusiera una sonrisa y se dirigiera al comedor para prender las velas que adornaban una mesa para dos personas.

CONTINUARA………

BUENO CHICAS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO YA QUE ME ESFORCE MUCHO EN HACERLO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ALENTARME CON EL LEMON LOVEMAMORU!!

BESOS Y ABRASOS YA QUE ME APOYAS!!!

TAMBIÉN TE AGRADESCO A TI NICOLE Y CLARO DE LUNA POR ALENTARME A SEGUIRLO ESPERO DEJEN REVIEWS EH !!!

BESOS A TODAS!!

ESPERO QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA


	4. El mejor regalos de todos

**EL MEJOR REGALO DE TODOS**

Cuando dejo la foto en su lugar escucho a un auto estacionarse fuera de la casa, lo cual hizo que pusiera una sonrisa y se dirigiera al comedor para prender las velas que adornaban una mesa para dos personas.

El bajo del auto, al no ver alguna luz prendida se sorprendió ya que se imagino a su esposa impaciente esperándolo. El entro a la casa y la única luz que pudo divisar por la oscuridad fue la de la luna que entraba por las ventanas y una tenue luz que provenía del comedor, era raro ya que no esperaba que ella estuviera ahí.

Entro sigilosamente y solo pudo divisar una mesa servida para dos con velas y champagne, el se iba a dirigir a apagar las velas cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo y estos lo apretaron contra un cuerpo muy familiar para el.

Se te hizo tarde amor ya te esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo-le susurro al oído lo cual hizo que se enrojeciera el rostro de Darien.

Darien se dio media vuelta y vio a su esposa radiante y le dio un beso tierno y cariñoso, sobre todo lleno de amor, al separarse

Mi princesa pero que es esto???- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora (N.A. como las que le hace siempre jaja k envidia me das Serena).

Es algo que prepare porque solo quería estar a solas contigo, ya que me encantas jaja- dijo dándole otro beso, separándose- feliz aniversario mi amor- dijo con una sonrisa

Que es esto mi princesa???- dijo algo desconcertado ya que no se esperaba una cena para dos en su casa.

Pues una parte de tu regalo de aniversario jaja- dijo depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Pero pensé que querías salir hoy por ser nuestro aniversario- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que no se espero esa reacción de su esposa.

Si eso quería en un principio pero mejor decidí a última hora hacer esto para nosotros dos jaja- muy atenta a la reacción de su marido.

Pues me encanto mi amor- dándole una sonrisa.

Bueno amor siéntate porque si no se nos va a enfriar la cena jaja- dijo yendo a la cocina por los platos que unos momentos antes había servido la cena.

Cenaron escuchando música romántica y con una sonrisa en sus labios cada uno ya que hacia mucho tiempo no cenaban solos y tan agradablemente.

Una vez que terminaron de recoger fueron a dejar y lavar los platos a la cocina.

El se encontraba abrazando y besando el cuello de ella, mientras que ella se limitaba a dar pequeños gemidos ya que le gustaba que estuviera así mientras se encargaba de lavar los trastes.

Una vez que terminaron se dirigieron al jardín para admirar la luna, pusieron una manta y se sentaron, darien se encontraba sentado detrás de serena, ella se recostó en el pecho de el haciendo que este le empezara a dar besos en el cuello lo cual le encantaba a ella.

Serena se encontraba feliz ya que hacia tiempo que no se sentaban así, darien también se encontraba feliz por la escena que se encontraban viviendo en esos instantes ya que hacia mucho que no Vivian algo parecido.

Amor te acuerdas la última vez que estuvimos así????- dijo Darien con un tono muy seductor

Si nunca he podido olvidar cada momento que hemos pasado juntos mi amor, como desde el momento en que nos conocimos y hasta la fecha no he podido olvidar nada absolutamente nada- al terminar se medio jiro para poder darle a darien un beso muy tierno en sus labios.

Es verdad- dijo regalándole una sonrisa hermosa- te acuerdas cuando visitamos Londres mi vida???

Como olvidarlo si ese viaje por un mes y medio que hicimos por toda Europa fue inolvidable!! Jaja

FLASH BACK

Ellos llegaron al aeropuerto de Londres donde pasarían una larga semana viendo diversos museos, estructuras arquitectónicas, etc.

Ellos llegaron al hotel donde se hospedarían que era muy lujoso como por ahí de las 12 p.m., ellos habían pedido una suite, ellos pasaron al restauran a comer algo ya que en varias horas no habían probado algo de comer, la cual fue la primera en acabar su cena a lo cual le pidió a Darien la llave para poder subirse a recostar, el se la dio gustoso ya que a el todavía le faltaba.

Ella subió por el elevador hasta el piso 11, al llegar busco la habitación 509, fue fácil de encontrar, una vez que entro se dirigió a tomar una ducha, puso algunas velas aromáticas que encontró en el hotel, empezó a llenar la tina con agua echándole lo cual provoco que se hicieran burbujas, ella se desvistió, se introdujo en la tina y se puso un paño en la cara para descansar un rato, ella no se había percatado de que alguien la veía desde la puerta, esta personas cuando vio que serena se había metido y puesto aquella toalla, el entro y se quito la ropa sin hacer ruido alguno, el entro a la tina a lo cual ella no se dio cuenta. De repente el la abrazo tiernamente a lo cual ella se sobresalto pero correspondió el abrazo.

Pensé que te ibas a tardar más tiempo jaja- dijo con un tono de voz muy sensual.

Pues ya vez que no jaja- dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios- yo pensé que te iba a encontrar dormida por el viaje que hicimos jaja

Pues ya vez que no jaja, ya que quería pasar toda la noche despierta contigo- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Y si no lo hago que me puede pasar??- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa sensual.

Sr. chiva que es lo que esta intentando insinuar??- dijo mirándolo traviesamente- porque no creo que tenga escapatoria de esta Sr. chiva…

En eso fue callada por un beso muy apasionado lo cual correspondió aquel beso lo cual hizo que los dos se empezaran a excitar el empezó a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo de su amada ya que se sentía como piel de durazno, tan tersa y suave, ella empezó a acariciar su espalda llegando hasta sus pompas lo cual apretaba tiernamente lo cual hizo que el diera un gemido, el sintió que ya era hora, el se introdujo en serena, a ella le causo mucho placer el haber sentido penetración tan delicada pero a la vez con fuerza a lo cual hizo que ella gimiera y suplicara los labios de Darien a lo cual el la beso con pasión mientras que el con una de sus manos acariciaba tiernamente los senos de serena lo cual la hacían gemir mas ya que aquel placer era inigualable nunca antes lo había sentido. Por su parte darien la embestía con mas fuerza y rapidez lo cual hizo que tanto ella como el disfrutaran mas poco a poco fue llegando el orgasmo el cual disfrutaron al máximo. Una vez que terminaron sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Una vez que salieron de haber tomado ese reconfortante baño se dirigieron a "descansar", pero no descansaron ya que aun querían seguir lo que habían empezado en el baño.

Antes de salir del baño darien cargo a serena, una vez en la habitación la coloco en la cama con suma delicadeza, le quito la bata que traía puesta y observo su cuerpo desnudo que parecía el de una diosa. El agarro una rosa y empezó a acariciar con ella a serena lo cual le éxito bastante ya que nunca antes darien había hecho esto, esto la éxito mucho, pero darien no se quedo atrás ya que el oír gemir a serena le causaba, el se puso sobre el cuerpo de su amada abrió sus piernas para poder pasar y estar dentro de ella, el la penetro con fuerza y rapidez lo que hizo que ella gimiera muy fuerte lo cual hizo que darien se volviera loco y entrara y saliera de ella con rapidez y fuerza lo cual poco a poco fue aumentando hasta acabar gimiendo o mas bien gritando sus nombres. El le dio un beso con todo el amor y la abrazo mientras ella se colocaba sobre su pecho para descansar y con el último beso que se dieron se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La mañana siguiente fueron a visitar Norteadme y a ver diversos lugares de esta ciudad, fueron a comer a un restauran.

Así transcurrió su semana en Londres por el día conociendo lugares y comprando cosas para su nuevo hogar con noches apasionadas como la primera que estuvieron.

Lo mismo pasó en Portugal, en España, Italia, Alemania y por ultimo en Francia.

En Francia fue el lugar que mas disfrutaron ya que era un lugar súper romántico ya que por las mañanas iban a los cafés que se encontraban en la ciudad a desayunar y de ahí se iban a ver los diversos lugares turísticos, por las tardes se les llegaba a ver también en los cafés disfrutando del atardecer.

Lo que mas habían disfrutado fue su último día en ese lugar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Amor porque no vamos adentro ya que esta haciendo mucho frió??

Esta bien total no me quiero enfermar en estos momentos- dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Ellos entraron y se fueron a la sala, el se dirigió a prender el fuego en la chimenea, ellos se sentaron en frente del fuego, sobre algunos cojines que se encontraban en el suelo, el abrazo con un brazo a Serena, la beso tiernamente y cuando se disponía a agarrar un libro serena lo interrumpió dándole un beso y preguntándole rápidamente:

Amor que es lo que te gustaría como de regalo de aniversario????- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios ya que no podía aguantar ver la cara de su marido cuando salieran de sus labios aquella noticia.

Darien se extraño un poco por la pregunta, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Pues la verdad no me gustaría nada ya que tengo todo lo que deseo por ahora, una esposa que es mi vida, una vida tranquila, que mas podría pedir- dijo dándole un suave y largo beso en sus labios, después de un rato se separan para respirar.

Es que hay algo importante que tengo que decirte- esto lo dijo con un tono serio lo cual preocupo a darien.

Serena que es lo que pasa???- dijo abrasándola con temor por lo que le fuera a decir

Lo que pasa es k me he estado sintiendo muy mal en estos últimos días así que fui al medico hoy y me dijo...-ella lo dijo seriamente a lo cual fue interrumpida por darien

Que tienes??, es algo grave???, dime por favor!!!- lo dijo con mucha desesperación ya que no podía soportar la idea de perderla

No tengo nada malo ya que lo que me ha estado pasando y de cómo me he sentido, es muy normal en el estado en el que me encuentro - dijo esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios lo cual desconcertó mucho a darien.

Entonces que es lo que tienes???- dijo con un tono mas tranquilo y a la vez emocionado porque estaba pensado que podría ser aquello que tanto anhelaban en sus vidas para que fueran total y plenamente feliz.

Digamos que lo que tengo no se me va a pasar hasta dentro de unos 7 u 8 meses mi amor- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios a lo cual el se tardo un poco en reaccionar ya que no lo podía creer, el fruto del amor que se tenían- no vas a decir nada- dijo en un tono risueño ya que su marido se veía incrédulo.

La única reacción que pudo recibir de el fue un beso apasionado pero lleno de amor ternura agradecimiento, etc.

Hoy me has dado el mejor regalo de aniversario que pude haber tenido te amo, te amo como un loco, nunca podría amar a alguien como te amo a ti- dándole una sonrisa y muchos besos en su boca.- gracias princesa- dándole una sonrisa mas.

Yo también te debería de dar las gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz en estos años tan maravillosos que he pasado a tu lado y también por estar conmigo en los peores momentos, te amo.

Al termino de estas palabras se empezaron a besar apasionadamente exigiéndose los labios con deseo, aquel beso que había empezado tierno, lleno de amor y agradecimiento se había ido intensificando hasta que no pudieron aguantar mas la respiración y se separaron.

Ellos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, mirando ambos el amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

Ellos se volvieron a besar, mientras las manos de el recorrían toda la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su cabello el cual desato con cuidado dejando caer aquellos cabellos dorados y largos cabellos que tanto le gustaban. Por su parte ella le empezaba a quitar el saco que traía y empezando a desabotonarle la camisa, se separaron del beso, el empezó a besar su cuello cuando olio aquel perfume que le encantaba que ella usase y se acerco al oído de su mujer susurrándole:

…Serena…hueles…muy….bien…me…encanta…el…perfume…que…huele…a….rosas…y…que…además…lo…usas…solo…para…mi- dijo esto con la respiración entrecortada

..Pues…tu…tampoco…te…quedas…atrás…ya…que…esa…colonia…que…usas…me…vuelve…loca…y…solo…la…utilizas…cuando…estas…conmigo.- dijo lamiéndole y mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja derecha lo cual éxito mas a su esposo que exigió sus labios inmediatamente.

El siguió con su labor de besarle al cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros los cuales tenían unos pequeños tirantes que le estorbaban, así que los bajo y siguió besándola, ello por su parte gemía por el placer que sentía de que su amado la acariciaba si como solo el la complacía. El ya se encontraba sin camisa ella acariciaba su pecho y espalda haciendo que el gimiera levemente.

El por su parte ya no podía aguantar y quito cuidadosamente el vestido que traía su mujer lo cual dejo descubierto por casi una totalidad ya que la ultima prenda que le quedaba era una muy coqueta tanga lo cual a el le fascino, el la beso en sus labios, sus lenguas invadían y recorrían cada rincón de ellos, depuse los besos de el se fueron bajando lentamente hasta toparse con sus senos los cuales lamió y beso con mucha ternura y pasión, mientras que con una mano acariciaba tiernamente el otro, el paso al otro dándole el mismo trato, esto provoco que serena gimiera al mismo tiempo que arqueara la espalda, por su parte el siguió bajando hasta llegar a su vientre el cual acaricio y beso con mucha ternura mientras que en sus pensamientos:

"Ustedes dos son lo mejor que me ha pasado".pensó darien mientras daba muchos besos un poco húmedos en el vientre de serena

Por su parte serena ya le había quitado los pantalones a su marido, el poco a poco fue bajando la tanga que traía ella, al mismo tiempo que ella le quitaba los boxers. Cuando quedaron totalmente desnudos serena hizo que el quedara bajo ella, ella empezó a besar su torso lo cual hizo que gimiera levemente, ella empezó a sentir que aquella excitación que darien tenia estaba teniendo efecto en su miembro. En eso cambian de posición ella besa los labios de su marido con mucha pasión mientras que el empieza a entrar en ella lo cual la hace gemir fuertemente, lo mismo que a el. El empezó a entrar y salir de ella, empezó levemente, el fue aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos lo cual hizo que ellos gimieran sin parar, cuando llego el final los dos se besaron apasionadamente y se quedaron abrazados por un rato.

Como una hora después se volvieron a vestir para dirigirse a su habitación pero antes de subir las escaleras Darien agarro de la cintura a Serena y la cargo hasta llegar a su habitación, ellos se cambiaron y se acostaron a dormir ya que al siguiente día les esperaría un día largo y de muchas sorpresas. Antes de dormirse se dieron un profundo beso, lleno de amor y ternura, ella quedo sobre el pecho de Darien y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos.

Ya eran mas de las 10 de la mañana, ella se levanto a preparar el desayuno, cuando el empezó a despertar intento estirar el brazo para abrazar a su princesa pero cual seria su sorpresa cuando no la sintió y de inmediato abrió los ojos para buscarla pero no la encontró, entonces se apresuro a bajar cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera percibió el olor de que alguien estaba cocinando cuando llego a la cocina y vio a su mujer hacer el desayuno. El extrañaba sus desayunos ya que era muy raro verla preparar el desayuno desde que se habían mudado a la mansión. El no la interrumpió ya que para el se veía hermosa cocinando, cuando de pronto el vio que se perdió el equilibrio y fue corriendo en su auxilio.

Ella había bajado a prepararle el desayuno a su marido ella estaba a punto de terminar cuando se mareo y no pudo sostener el equilibrio, cuando de pronto sintió los brazos protectores de su marido que la sostenían para no caer al suelo. Al voltear la vista hacia el, le brindo una sonrisa.

Princesa te encuentras bien??????- con un poco de preocupación

Si amor solo fue un pequeño mareo jaja- dijo dándole un beso de buenos días.

Mejor vete a sentar al comedor y yo llevo el desayuno- dijo dándole otro beso.

Esta bien pero no tardes mucho!!- regalándole una sonrisa.

Ella estaba sentada en la mesa cuando llego darien con una bandeja donde traía el desayuno para ambos. Se sentaron a desayunar y empezaron a platicar:

Se los vamos a decir a los chicos y a tus padres hoy??- dijo un poco dudoso Darien

Si amor ya que quiero que todos se enteren de la dicha que tenemos y que la compartan con nosotros.

Lo que usted digo mi princesa y mejor desayune ya que tiene que alimentarse bien porque no quiero que se me enferme mis princesas- le dijo dándole un beso, diciendo esto, ya que el se refería a ella y a su bebe.

Esta bien amor- y empezaron a desayunar tranquilamente- amor crees que vaya a ser una niña??

Yo supongo ya que lo único que sabemos es que vamos a tener a Rini pero nunca nos dijeron cuando, acuérdate que puede cambiar el futuro mi amor- lo ultimo lo dijo Darien, lo dijo muy serio ya que empezó a hacer cuentas y no concordaba con la fecha en la que se supone que nacería rini pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Amor ya tenemos que ir recogiendo porque si no, no nos va a dar tiempo para arreglar todo cuando lleguen nuestros amigos- ellos empezaron a recoger la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina, cuando se encontraron a la servidumbre en la cocina.

Buenos días Sra. Serena, Sr. Darien- dijo Hisa ya que los vio entrando a la cocina

Buenos días Hisa- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Que haces aquí tan temprano????- dijo serena un poco desconcertada

Lo que pasa es que le veníamos a ayudar con lo de la reunión señora- dijo Hisa muy contenta

Deja de decirme señora cuantas veces te he dicho que solo me llames Serena, pero esta bien llámame como tu estés mas cómoda- esto ultimo lo dijo con resignación.

Gracias Sra. Serena- dijo un poco apenada

Bueno te dejamos, sigan haciendo la comida al igual que arreglando todo para la tarde, con permiso nos vamos a arreglar.

Vallan sin cuidado nosotros nos encargamos de todo Sr. Darien.- dijo Hisa amablemente

Ellos subieron a arreglarse, cuando llegaron al cuarto darien saco un pequeño estuche envuelto con un moño blanco y se lo dio a serena.

Toma mi regalo que a comparación del tuyo es muy insignificante- Darien lo dijo con una media sonrisa ya que se sintió muy mal por no darle algo mejor.

No digas eso, es hermoso, gracias mi amor- se acerco a el, lo abraso y beso tiernamente.

Lo que tú digas amor- regalándole una sonrisa.

Ellos se arreglaron y bajaron, agarraron las llaves del coche de darien y se fueron al centro comercial.

Una vez ahí empezaron a ver cosas de bebes, ellos estaban muy emocionados. Claro aparte de comprar algunos que otros caprichitos de la futura mamá jaja.

Darien vamos a ver ropa- dijo haciendo uno de esos pucheros, con los cuales darien no le podía negar nada.

Esta bien vamos, a ti nunca te negaría nada.- dijo con una de sus sonrisas seductoras

Una vez que entraron a la tienda, fueron directamente a ver los vestidos de fiesta ya que serena desde hacia poco quería comprarse uno. Ya que había encontrado el vestido perfecto Serena dejo a Darien pagando su vestido ya que a ella se la había antojado unos dulces y se había ido a comprarlos. Una vez en la tienda Serena pudo observar a una persona muy querida para ella ya que en cierto modo le ayudo mucho en su momento. Ella se acerco sigilosamente y le tapo la vista para que esa persona no adivinara quien era.

Marina que traviesa eres jaja- dijo mientras tocaba las manos de la joven que le tapaba la vista.

No puedo creer que no me reconozcas Seylla Kou- quitando sus manos de los ojos y dándole una sonrisa

Bombón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo algo sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que la persona que aun seguía ocupando su corazón le hiciera eso- perdón bombón pero es difícil reconocerte ya que no te he visto en algo de tiempo jeje aparte de que estaba esperando a una amiga-enseguida de decir esto le da un abraso muy efusivo el tenerla así después de tanto tiempo y porque sus sentimiento le impedían dar otro tipo de abrazos, así se quedaron por unos minutos ya que les era agradable bueno solo para Seylla.

Una vez que Darien termino de pagar dicho vestido se fue en en dirección a donde se suponía que estaría su esposa. Una vez llegando a dicho lugar miro por la vitrina para ver si aun se encontraba ahí, efectivamente ella ahí seguía pero lo que pudo ver fue que estaba abrazando a un hombre no muy grato para el ya que aunque el estuviese casado con la mujer que amaba ese hombre, le daban celos solo de pensar que siquiera la tocase un solo cabello de su princesa. El entro y fue hasta ellos con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

Ehm… hola seylla como te va???- dijo Darien con un tono voz totalmente frío y cortante, lo cual hizo que seylla y serena rompieran ese abrazo inmediatamente, Serena llego con su esposo y le dio un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Muy bien y a ti???- dijo de la misma manera que el, la razón: aun no se podía recuperar de la noticia que le dieron el día que regreso a la tierra ya que el venia con la intención de conquistar a su amada.

Pues me va de maravilla y mucho mejor que a ti jaja, ya que tengo a mi princesita junto a mi- dijo con un tono de burla, también acordándose que el pronto seria papá. En ese momento interrumpió serena ya que sentía la fricción que se estaba formando.

Bueno Seylla ya nos tenemos que ir te esperamos en un rato en casa ya que pues vamos a celebrar como todos los años y espero que vallas ya que tenemos que darles una noticia- dijo algo seria y dándole un beso en la mejilla acción que a Darien no le gusto en lo mínimo y alejándose de el junto con darien.

De regreso a su casa Darien iba muy callado manejando ya que el encuentro anterior no le agrado mucho que digamos y por supuesto que le súper molesto el hecho de que "ese" la estuviese abrazando con tanto amor a su esposa cuando fue interrumpido por la misma.

Amor que sucede porque estas tan callado???- dijo un poco preocupada ya que hacia bastante tiempo no lo veía así.

No pasa nada princesa solo que ya quiero llegar a la casa- esto lo dijo con un tono bastante frió lo cual inmediatamente serena empezó a sospechar lo que le pasaba ya que desde que se encontraron con Seylla se encontraba así.

No puedo creer que el Sr. Chiva este celoso jaja- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sabes que yo no me pongo celoso de nada y de nadie, y ese no es la exepcion- dijo con un poco de enojo pero intentando que no se notara, al comprobar sus sospechas serena empezó a ponerlo mas celoso.

Bueno si no estas celoso no te importara que vaya con seylla y le de todos los abrazos que no he podido darle en mucho tiempo y que el me los de a mi, así que aurita cuando llegue a la fiesta….- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Darien paro el auto, y los labios y brazos de su marido la tenían aprisionada a lo cual no le quedo otra mas que corresponder aquel beso. Una vez que se separaron.

No me gustaria que hicieras algo así ya que todavía no confió mucho en el y solo espero que no lo hagas!!- dijo dándole besos en su mejilla.

Hacer que amor???- dijo inocentemente

Darme celos con ese "tipo" ya que sabes que no lo soporto- dijo mas tranquilo

Pero el es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho aparte deberías de estar agradecido ya que el fue quien me cuido en tu ausencia eh!!!- dijo con un enfado fingido pero que le salio muy bien.

Le estoy muy agradecido pero hasta ahí, y para mi aun sigue siendo un rival aparte de que no me cae bien- dándole un beso lleno de amor y ternura- aparte de que no me gustaría que ese tipo te apartara de mi lado.

Eso jamás va a pasar mi amor así que ya no te pongas celoso de, el jaja- dándole otro beso a su marido.

Darien se estaciono cerca del parque que los había visto pelear contra el mal durante muchos años como sailor moon y tuxedo mask, se sentaron en una banca a la orilla del lago en donde estuvieron platicando alrededor de 1 hora.

Una vez que se fueron del parque llegaron a la mansión donde ya casi todo estaba arreglado para la fiesta que iban a ofrecer por su aniversario de boda.

Ellos subieron a arreglarse rápidamente y bajaron para poder recibir a sus invitados.

Ya eran más de las 2 y empezaron a llegar colegas y grandes amigos de Darien con los cuales estaban conversando muy agradablemente.

Seguidos de ellos llegaron Andrew y Lita quienes fueron recibidos por Serena.

Lita, Andrew que bueno que pudieron venir tenemos que darles una noticia muy importante-dijo un poco seria Serena, al escuchar esto se quedaron pensando en que es lo que podía haber pasado- pero pasen. Lita no vienen contigo las de más chicas???

No quedamos de vernos aquí ya que cada quien iba a venir con sus respectivas parejas jajaja- dijo con un tono pensativo. En eso va llegando darien.

Hola chicos, como han estado???- dijo felizmente por ver a sus amigos

Muy bien y ustedes?????- regalándoles una sonrisa

Mejor que nunca vedad amor???- dándole un abrazo

Pues eso lo dirás tú – lo dijo con un tono algo sarcástico.

Y ahora que pasa princesa???- un poco extrañado por la reacción de ella.

Nada olvídalo jaja, si claro que estamos y estaremos muy bien- y le da un beso muy tierno en los labios a lo cual es se sonroja por el beso que le había dado frente a sus amigos.

Bueno chicos pasen están en su casa oye andrew acompáñame al estudio por favor- pidió Darien a lo cual el solo asintió y se dirigieron al estudio dejando a serena y lita solas.

Ahora si cuéntame como te ha ido con Andrew eh!!??- haciendo una cara llena de curiosidad por saber que le había pasado a su amiga.

Ay serena me ha ido muy bien desde que empezamos a salir y que crees??- decía lita con una cara de total felicidad

No me digas que ya te lo pidió??!!!!!!- dijo con una cara emocionada.

Si ayer apenas cuando estábamos en el parque.

Que emoción!!! Que bueno amiga!!!- dijo abrazando a su amiga pero en eso se empezó a marear, al notar esto lita se preocupo y la llevo a la sala para que se sentara.

Serena que te pasa porque te mareaste???- dijo muy preocupada

Tranquila, no te preocupes- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Esta bien- esto lo dijo no muy convencida

Ahora si cuéntame como te lo pidió???- dijo con una sonrisa

Pues veras- decía con una cara de felicidad recordando el día anterior

FLASH BACK

Andrew y Lita iban caminando por el parque como en una cita común ya que hacia 2 años se habían hecho novios, ya que andrew se había decepcionado ya hacia un año de Leika ya que ella le había dicho que en su viaje se había encontrado a una persona que la hacia mucho mas feliz que el, por su parte lita en ese año se había vuelto muy amiga de andrew si que empezaban a salir mas y en poco tiempo se hicieron inseparables ya que tenían demasiadas cosas en común, al año de que salían solo como amigos, aunque para los demás parecían mas novios que otra cosa, Andrew se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Lita no era una simple amistad sino que era amor, ella había curado las heridas que había dejado Leika, así que decidió decirle todo aquello. El día en el que decidió decírselo todo el se encontraba muy nervioso ya que no sabia si era correspondido o no, así que se arriesgo recibiendo un si por respuesta.

Bueno ese día iban caminado hasta que se sentaron en un banco frente al lago. Unos instantes después andrew se paro y se arrodillo frente a Lita, a lo cual lita se quedo viendo fijamente y con una gran ilusión en sus ojos, andrew solo la pudo ver a los ojos y dijo:

Lita tu has sido para mi en los últimos tres años el mas grande apoyo que he tenido y pues eres algo muy preciado para mi así que me gustaría seguir compartiendo mi vida contigo y pues que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas así que ¿TE GUSTARIA CASARTE CONMIGO????- dijo ilusionado, lo ojos de lita se pusieron vidriosos, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Claro que si Andrew eso me haría la mujer mas feliz de esta mundo- dándole un dulce beso en los labios y abrasándolo, el solo pudo corresponder a ambos gestos de amor.

Y después de disfrutar el atardecer se fueron al apartamento de lita ya que iban a cocinar una rica sena para después disfrutar toda la noche.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y eso fue lo que paso, que te parece??- dijo con una sonrisa recordando lo feliz que la había hecho esa proposición

Me parece muy romántico y espero k eso pase pronto amiga- dijo dándole un gran abrazo

Por cierto Serena, tu como te la pásate con darien ya que ayer fue su aniversario- dijo con un tono de voz pícaro, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

Pues me fue muy bien ya que pues yo hice la cena para los dos y pues tú te imaginaras que paso verdad- dijo viéndola con una gotita de sudor pero con una hermosa sonrisa.

Eso me hace pensar que la pasaste muy bien verdad- dijo dándole un pequeño codazo a lo cual ella solo asintió.

Mientras en otro lugar de esa casa.

Ya dime Andrew como te fue con la proposición???- dijo un darien curioso lo cual extraño a andrew pero este tenia una sonrisa en los labios

Pues me fue muy bien ella acepto y pues ahora solo nos queda planificar la boda jaja. Y a ti como te fue ayer???- dijo en un tono pícaro al igual que lita.

Pues ayer me dieron un regalo inigualable pero tengo k esperar algo de tiempo para tenerlo- dijo con una cara de felicidad a lo cual andrew se desconcertó.

Explícame como esta eso de que tienes que esperar algo de tiempo para recibir tu regalo- dijo desconcertado pero curioso por saber que era eso que traía a su amigo tan feliz

Yo prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie pero ya no puedo más de la alegría así que solo te lo diré a ti ok. Voy a ser papá- dijo con una cara de plena felicidad ya que hacia mucho que no tenia una satisfacción así de grande.

Acabo de escuchar bien dijiste que vas a ser papá????- dijo incrédulo, a lo cual solo Darien asintió, inmediatamente Andrew lo abrazo- felicidades Darien!!!

Gracias y que para cuando tienen planeado casarse????- decía darien animadamente

La verdad todavía no sabemos pero ya no creo aguantar más tiempo sin ella a mi lado.- dijo con un tono de impaciencia

Bueno cuando se decidan aquí vamos a estar serena y yo para ayudarlos, ahora si veámonos no quiero dejar sola a serena por mucho tiempo.

Andrew solo asintió y se dirigieron donde están su pareja respectivamente.

Ellos se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que iban a hacer lita y andrew cuando llego Rei y Nicolás

CONTINUARA………….

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE NO HABIA ENCONTRADO INSPIRACION PARA PODER SEGUIR AHORA SI QUI ESTA EL 4 CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS.

CLARO DE LUNA: GRACIAS HERMANITA TE QUIERO MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR ALGUNAS IDEAS K ME DISTE ERES GENIAL , MUCHOS BESOS PARA TI!!!!!!

LOVEMAMORU: GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y DARME ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE ASIQUE MIL GRACIAS Y MUCHOS BESOS!!!!!

GERA: ERES MUY GENIAL GRACIAS POR ALENTARMERME Y HACER QUE SIGA ADELANTE TE QUIERO UN CHINGO Y NO LO OLVIDES ERES UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS!!!!!!!!


	5. La reunion

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad como lamento esa situación ya que me encantaría que lo fueran pero en fin que se le puede hacer yo solo los utilizo para poder crear una historia sobre ellos.

**LA REUNION**

Andrew solo asintió y se dirigieron donde están su pareja respectivamente.

Ellos se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que iban a hacer lita y andrew cuando llego Rei y Nicolás

Al ver serena a su amiga Rei fue rápidamente a recibirla ya que hasta la fecha seguía siendo la amiga k más quería de ella.

Rei que bueno que pudiste venir- decía serena mientras le abrazaba efusivamente

Si, pero si quieres que disfrute la fiesta suéltame porque no me dejas respirar- dijo un poco sofocada por la efusividad de su amiga.

Lo lamento mucho rei pero es que me da mucho gusto que estés conmigo este día- dijo algo apenada

Ay serena tu nunca vas a cambiar- dijo negando con la cabeza mientras que Nicolás saludaba a Darien.

Ven pasa ya llego lita. Así nos podrás contar a las dos que tienes planeado con respecto a Nicolás jaja- dijo con una mirada traviesa ya que sabia que ellos se habían comprometido varios meses atrás.

Serena tonta cállate- dijo con una cara muy roja ¬/////¬

Sabes que algún día se tendrán que enterar y ese día será hoy jaja- dijo sin preocupación de que le fuera a decir algo mas.

Tu ganas se los diré hoy pero todavía no hay nada en concreto sobre la boda- dijo algo apenada.

Ellas llegaron con lita que se encontraba en la sala a lo cual Andrew las dejo solas para que platicaran mejor y se fue con Darien y Nicolás.

Una vez que andrew las dejo solas Serena, Rei y Lita, se pusieron a platicar, en eso salio el tema de las bodas a lo cual lita le contó a Rei sobre la proposición de Andrew. Cuando toco el turno de Rei empezó a contar que tenia planeado con Nicolás a lo cual Lita se sorprendió ya que serena solo pudo decir que ya lo sabia.

FLASH BACK

Pocos meses después de la boda de Serena, Rei y Nicolás se pusieron de novios ya que después de tanto tiempo Rei había podido aceptar los sentimientos que tenia hacia el. Su noviazgo era a veces muy tormentoso ya que ella no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía siendo la misma mandona y regañona de siempre. Durante todos estos años Nicolás había seguido viviendo en el templo ya que no quería dejar sola a Rei ya que después de dos meses que se pusieron de novios el abuelito de Rei había fallecido y ella se había quedado sola así que el se ofreció para acompañarla.

Tras 3 largos y maravillosos años de noviazgo según Nicolás. Así que ideo un buen plan para pedirle matrimonio a Rei. El plan era llevar a cenar a Rei a un lujoso restaurante para así pedirle matrimonio. Era un miércoles por la tarde cuando Nicolás le dijo a Rei que el viernes quería salir con ella a cenar. Ella acepto gustosa. Para esto Nicolás ya había cambiado mucho de look, llevaba el cabello corto que gracias a eso se le podían ver unos ojos color azul grisáceo, se rasuraba a diario lo cual lo hacia verse demasiado atractivo para cualquier chica que pasara cerca de el.

El viernes llego, Nicolás le dijo a Rei que la vería en el restaurante ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Ella no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

Eran aproximadamente las 7 p.m. a lo cual Rei llego al restaurante y para su sorpresa estaban ahí Darien y Serena, ya que Nicolás los había invitado porque sabia que Rei quería como una hermana a Serena. Rei se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban los tres y se sentó. Cuando terminaron de ordenar lo que lo que iban a cenar Rei pidió a Serena que la acompañara al baño ya que le daba pena preguntarle que hacia ahí. Ellas se dirigieron al baño, una vez ahí.

Ahora si explícame que hacen Darien y tu aquí???- dijo Rei con una cara de pocos amigos

La verdad es que Nicolás nos invito a cenar hoy con ustedes ya que tenia que decirnos algo importante que decirnos a los tres.- dijo un poco desconcertada por la actitud de su amiga.

Bueno ya vamonos porque si no van a servir la cena y no vamos a estar- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Ellas llegaron a la mesa, ellos estuvieron platicando durante toda la cena, una vez acabada la cena, Nicolás se decidió a proponerle matrimonio.

Rei yo se que los últimos años que llevamos juntos han sido los mas maravillosos de nuestras vidas así que pues me gustaría seguir compartiendo mi vida contigo pero ya no solo como novios a mi me encantaría que fuéramos esposos, (N.A. y la pregunta es jaja) QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO REI HINO???- dijo nicolas con un tono poco rojo en su cara.

En ese instante solo se podía escuchar un silencio, Rei estaba perpleja por lo que había escuchado de los labios de su novio. Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y una mirada llena de ilusión por lo que le acababan de proponer.

Bueno a ustedes los invite ya que son como la familia de Rei, ya que me ha dicho que a ustedes los quiere como hermanos.- dijo Nicolás muy animadamente

Nicolás cállate- Rei salio de su encanto mientras decía esto con un poco de enojo

Rei es cierto eso???- dijo una serena incrédula por lo que había escuchado

Pues si ustedes son como mi familia ya que me han apoyado mucho!!- dijo resignada ya que ella pensaba nunca decirlo eso a Serena.

Después de la cena ellos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Porque jamás nos contaste Rei??- dijo una Lita un poco confundida

Pues porque tenia miedo de que iban a decir- dijo Rei algo avergonzada

Pues no tenias por que tener miedo si nosotras somos tus amigas!!- dijo Serena con un tono molesto ya que no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que había dicho su amiga.

Bueno ya basta de regaños Serena tonta, tu no cambias- dijo con su gesto sacando la lengua y serena respondiendo el acto como en los viejos tiempos.

Y tu sigues siendo la misma regañona de siempre- pero en eso serena se levanto porque se sintió un poco mal así que se dirigió directo a la cocina para tomar una pastilla cuando se encontró con Darien el cual le dijo que el iría por una pastilla y agua.

En ese momento llegaron 4 personas más las cuales fueron recibidas por Rei y Lita ya que nadie abría.

Hola preciosas como han estado???- dijo una joven con aspecto de hombre

Haruka, que milagro verlas, bueno en lo que cabe yo he estado bien!!! - dijo con una sonrisa Rei

Pues yo también he estado fantásticamente!!!, pero ustedes es un milagro verlas eh!! – dijo lita con una sonrisa y abrazando a cada una.

Donde se encuentra Serena????- se escucho decir a una joven de 17 años

Debe de estar con Darien Hotaru, no se sentía muy bien.- término diciendo Lita

Y no saben que tiene????- dijo un poco angustiada, hace poco sintió un temblor en la puerta del tiempo

Yo me imagino que debe ser un simple dolor de estomago, debe haberse mal pasado con la comida- dijo Rei en un tono burlón.- Pero como han estado todas ustedes???

Pues nosotros hemos estado muy bien, lastima que ustedes no se dejan ver jaja- intervino Michiru con un tono risueño

Como esta eso de que no nos dejamos ver si venimos cada semana o cada 2 días a casa de serena!- dijo una rei un poco exaltada

Pues que mal porque nosotros también la venimos a ver cada semana pero cada vez que venimos a ver a cabeza de bombón siempre nos dice que ustedes se fueron pocos instantes antes de que llegáramos nosotras.- dijo Haruka con una pequeña sonrisa que se le asomaba por los labios.

Para esto Haruka en estos momentos era la campeona en la formula uno ya que en los últimos años se había entrenado mucho para estar como la mejor corredora de autos a nivel mundial, había viajado por todo el mundo acompañada de su inseparable compañera Michiru, la cual en ese momento se encontraba en la cúspide de su carrera, ella en algunos conciertos estaba tocando con Haruka la cual también en ese ámbito estaba en la cúspide ya que era muy aclamada; ellas habían hecho una gira por todo el mundo.

Por su parte Setsuna en el tiempo que llevaba había podido dejar por un buen tiempo la puerta del tiempo, ya que estaba protegida por el cristal de plata y el cristal dorado. Ella en este tiempo se había vuelto una famosa diseñadora de modas, también había estado saliendo con el doctor Tomoe, que actualmente era su esposo y se había convertido en madre de Hotaru lo cual a la niña la hacia inmensamente feliz ya que por todo el tiempo que convivió con ella era su segunda madre y no quería que se alejara de ella ni por un instante.

Setsuna llevaba 3 años de casada solo que por decisión de ambos tanto del doctor tomoe como de ella habían decidido esperar un tiempo para tener hijos de ambos, a ellos les bastaba con Hotaru.

En eso se escucha unas cuatro voces por la espalda

Serena tiene que responder por eso ya que no las hemos visto en mucho tiempo- dijo una persona muy conocida por todos con un tono de alegría y enfado lo cual hizo reír mucho a las ahí presentes

Mina no digas esas tonterías si sabes que serena seria incapaz de negar a cualquiera de ustedes- dijo una voz masculina, el estaba muy avergonzado por los disparates que casi siempre decía su novia

Pero Yaten…- pero mina fue interrumpida por Amy.

Yaten tiene razón Mina, Serena jamás nos omitiría eh!!- dijo con un tono muy serio,

Ella venia de la mano de Tahiki, hace poco se habían vuelto novios gracias a una fiesta de cumpleaños de la peliazul y a la ayuda de todas la chicas ya que sin su intromisión no hubieran logrado estar juntos por ningún motivo ya que ambos eran bastante tímidos para declarar sus sentimientos a ellos mismos.

Por su parte mina y yaten, después de una semana de que fue la boda de serena habían estado saliendo y se pusieron de novios, pero su relación era demasiado impulsiva entre ambos ya que Mina era a veces demasiado infantil para Yaten pero aun así llevaban una hermosa relación. Eso si Yaten era y es demasiado celoso con Mina. Cada vez que esta hablando con un amigo el no soporta la idea pues según el ella es demasiado coqueta y no dudaría que algún otro tipo se la quietara. A mina luego le molestan sus celos según ella son "celos enfermizos". Pero en fin llevaban una buena relación.

Cuando se disponían a entrar una pareja iba llegando una pareja que se les quedo viendo.

Como han estado sailors??- dijo un joven alto de tes blanca y vestido de blanco, detrás de ellas, estando acompañado de una joven de tes blanca y vestida de negro con amarillo, los cuales mostraban una pequeña sonrisa

Quien diablos eres tú???? Que sabes de nosotros???- dijo una Haruka enojada y acercándose peligrosamente hacia ellos

Sailor uranos no has cambiado en nada, siempre a la defensiva, o no lo creen así sailor neptuno- refiriéndose a michiru- sailor mercuri- quedándose viendo a amy. Esto lo dijo la mujer de cabellos negros que acompañaba a aquel hombre, con una sonrisa en los labios, por que aun no los reconocían.

Como saben nuestras identidades???- dijeron todas al unísono

Que tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya no nos recuerdan???- dijo el joven negando con la cabeza pero muy divertido

En eso hubo un gran silencio cuando una Serena feliz salio y abrazo a esa pareja.

Que bueno que pudieron venir Luna hace muchísimo tiempo que no los veía ya me tenían muy abandonada eh!!

Ay Serena tu nunca vas a cambiar- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, según luna su comportamiento era muy infantil

Pero como es posible esto???- dijeron todas las sailors incrédulas

Pues ya ven- dijo serena apresuradamente

Pero que rayos les paso- decía Rei mientras todavía no podía creer lo que veía

Pues lo que pasa es que siempre hemos podido transformarnos en humanos.- decía Artemis con una sonrisa

Y porque Serena no se sorprendió y los reconoció???- decía Lita con muchas dudas en su cabeza

Lo que pasa es que Serena nos descubrió desde hace como 5 o 6 años justo cuando nos estábamos trasformándonos en humanos para poder salir a cenar jajaja.- dijo dándoles una sonrisa a todas.

Pero por que nunca nos dijeron???- intervino Amy analizando determinadamente las posibilidades por las cuales no les habían dicho.

Es que nunca lo creímos necesario, nosotros somos mas útiles como gatos que como humanos es que en este estado nuestros poderes disminuyen considerablemente- dijo Luna, tan sabia como siempre.

En eso darien iba saliendo, pero momentos antes se encontraba con sus colegas pues había descuidado un poco de ellos, el le había dicho a su esposa que fuese a ver quien había tocado, pero al ver que no regresaba se preocupo un poco ya que su esposa se estaba tardando.

Que se van a quedar aquí a celebrar???- interviniendo repentinamente y llegando alado de su mujer y besándola tiernamente.

En eso todos entraron, pero antes de que cerraran los papás de serena llegaron junto con samy.

Hija no me vas a cerrar verdad!!- dijo su papa con su tono siempre celoso por ver como la tenia abrazada Darien.

Papa que bueno que pudieron venir hoy - dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Buenas tardes señor, como ha estado??-decía Darien le dijo dándole la mano.

Pues he estado muy bien, y como has tratado a mi hija eh??- esto lo dijo serio pero con una sonrisa

Pues he….- pero fue interrumpido por serena

Me ha tratado como una reina jaja aparte de que me hace la mujer más feliz de mundo- dándole un beso fugas en sus labios- papa.

Oye serena donde esta Hotaru, ya llego???- dijo un joven de 18 años que buscaba buscándola joven con la mirada

Siempre que vienes preguntas por ella, acaso te gusta hermanito???- dijo con una sonrisa, la pregunta que le hizo su hermana lo puso rojo pues si le gustaba hotaru.

Cállate Serena, no digas cosas que no son!!!- dijo esto con la cara toda roja.

Así que ellos entraron y se reunieron con los demás que estaban en la sala.

Ya que estaban todos reunidos estaban, se pusieron a platicar en la sala de lo que había sido de sus vidas en el tiempo que se dejaron de ver, Rei, Nicolás, Lita y Andrew contaron sobre su próxima boda respectivamente, ya que no habían compartido con todos esa noticia lo cual hizo muy feliz a Mina y a Amy, ellas también se iban a casar dentro de poco, así que esa reunión sirvió para planear una boda cuádruple.

Por su parte Samy se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones que tenia la casa de su hermana viendo TV. Hotaru fue a conocer mejor la casa de los príncipes claro anteriormente pidiendo permiso de ambos, al entrar aun cuarto se encontró a Samy.

Ah… lo lamento pensé que no había nadie- decía Hotaru apenada ya que no le gustaba interrumpir y viendo de quien se trataba se puso mas nerviosa, desde hacia tiempo el hermano de serena se le hacia muy atractivo.

No te preocupes- en eso Hotaru iba a salir- espera no quieres quedarte a ver una película conmigo- frase que lo hizo que ambos se sonrojasen un poco,

Si por que no- dijo con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Tranquilamente se sentó junto a el y se quedaron viendo algunas películas en la televisión.

Mientras tanto en la sala la plática estaba muy amena recordando gratos recuerdos e interrogando a luna y artemis:

Ya díganos que fue lo que hicieron en todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera???- dijo mina con una mirada picara lo cual hizo que luna y Artemis se sonrojaran un poco

Mina!!!!!- se escucho decir a todas las ahí presente por las imprudencias que llegaba a decir.

Ay Mina tu nunca vas a cambiar, siempre serás así desgraciadamente- dijo esto con una gotita de sudor en la frente- Yaten te compadezco mucho ya que tendrás que vivir con ello toda tu vida- dándole una sonrisa.

Tienes razón artemis, te compadecemos mucho Yaten- dijeron todas las sailors

Hablando de otra cosa como han estado, por lo que se ve se llevan de maravilla verdad- dijo muy pensativa Amy.

Pues la verdad si- dijo un poco sonrojada Luna- digamos que desde hace mucho tiempo ya nos llevábamos muy bien solo que luego no lo mostrábamos.

Y que han hecho en este ultimo años que se fueron???- lo dijo lita muy interesada por saber.

Pues estuvimos viajando por el mundo, conociendo lugares muy interesantes y pues…- en ese instante su cara de Artemis se puso roja lo cual no paso por desapercibido por nadie.

Y que???????????- dijeron todos muy intrigados por su actitud

Que se los diga Luna- aun sin que se le bajara lo rojo de la cara a Artemis, dicho esto todos voltearon a ver a Luna.

Ay artemis siempre yo tengo k terminar diciendo que nos casamos- dijo un poco apenada pero a la vez algo fastidiada, siempre que artemis empezaba a relatar lo que habían hecho en los últimos años nunca podía acabar diciendo que se habían casado.

QUE??????????- todos estaban anonadados ya que no se esperaban una noticia así.

Perdón luna pero es k me gusta que tu lo digas ya que tu fuiste la que insististe- Artemis lo dijo con un tono apenado pero muy divertido.

Y por que no nos dijeron nada???- dijo una mina un poco enfadada ya que su fiel consejero no le aviso.

Lo que paso es que luna se quería casar pero me insistió mucho que fuese secreto pues tenia pena y me dijo que no lo avisaríamos a nadie hasta que regresáramos y los visitáramos y así seria una gran sorpresa jaja- dijo en un tono divertido, pero esa sonrisa se le borro ya que recibió un codazo de luna- luna tranquila si es la verdad, tu mima lo dijiste.

Ay artemis, se te pego lo mina.- dijo Luna divertida por lo que decía, al decir esto todos se empezaron a reír a excepción de Mina y artemis; artemis porque no le causo gracia y Mina no había entendido el porque se reían si no tenia nada de malo que su ex mascota se pareciera a ella.

Y para cuando se vana a animar en tener bebes????- dijo Michiru dirigiéndose a Luna y Artemis.

Pues por el momento no nos interesa mucho, queremos disfrutar mas de nuestro matrimonio verdad Luna???- preguntándole mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

Si chicas artemis tiene razón por el momento solo queremos disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio y tal vez mas adelante podamos tener uno o dos jeje- sonrojándose por lo que había confesado.

En ese instante van entrando Samy y Hotaru a los cuales se sentaron inmediatamente a escuchar lo que decían. Una vez que Serena vio que ya estaban todos reunidos se acerco a darien.

Mi príncipe porque no vas por algo para brindar, para darles la noticia- dijo con un tono de voz feliz, no aguantaba más ocultándoles la noticia a sus amigos y familia.

Esta bien pero eso si tu no vas a tomar nada de alcohol no quiero que le pase nada el bebe- dijo con un tono muy sobre protector.

Esta bien prometo solo brindar con refresco jaja, pensándolo bien mejor te acompaño.

En ese momento se levantaron y se dirigieron rápido a la cocina dejando a todos platicando amenamente, pero en eso tocan el timbre. Entonces serena le dice a darien que lo ve en la sala ya que se dirige a abrir la puerta.

Una vez que ella abrió la puerta se encontró con su amigo seylla con una muchacha que lo acompañaba.

Que bueno que pudiste venir seylla, solo te esperábamos a ti y quien es ella???- dijo con uno tono de alegría al ver como su amigo venia acompañado de una un muchacha joven de cabello negro ojos café oscuro delgada y piel blanca.

Los siento bombón ella es Marina mi novia- dijo con una media sonrisa, cuando la susodicha escucho que le decía su novio a otra mujer bombón se molesto un poco.

Hola mucho gusto marina yo soy Serena- extendiendo la mano muy amablemente, la susodicha estrecho la mano para no ser descortés pero en su mirada se mostraba lo contrario y serena se dio cuenta por lo cual dijo- tranquila jaja el solo me dice así desde hace tiempo pero no es nada por lo que te debas poner celosa jaja, bueno en cierto modo te entiendo ya que mi marido a veces me hace sentir eso jaja, bueno pero el también siente lo mismo cuando Seylla me dice bombón pero el sabe que el nunca me ha dejado de decir bombón, así me dice que nos conocemos, perdónalo jaja- dijo un poco apenada pero divertida por lo anterior.

Ah no te preocupes jaja- dijo ella ya que se sentía un poco apenada por lo anterior ya que ella pensaba que Serena era soltera y como no lo iba a pensar si tenia una belleza inigualable.

Ya llegaron los demás bombón???????- con una ligera esperanza de que ella negara.

Si seylla y pasen- dándoles una de sus tantas hermosas sonrisas.

Una vez que entraron se fueron a la sala donde ya estaba Darien el cual al ver a la persona que había llegado no le pareció muy grata ya que hacia poco lo puso muy celoso de su mujer, pero se tranquilizo al ver que traía a una muchacha bonita de la mano, lo cual significaba que era su novia.

Serena se fue directo con Darien y le da un beso fugas en los labios lo cual hizo sonrojarse un poco al susodicho; momentos antes darien había llegado con una botella de champagne y varias copas que ya estaban servidas. Ellos tomaron sus copas a excepción de serena pero para todos paso desapercibido, no le tomaron mucha importancia.

Bueno chicos es hora de brindar por su felicidad- dijo luna muy emocionada ya que se había enterado de k todos se iban a casar

Si y también por su aniversario prin... Serena- dijo Setsuna algo apenada, no se acordaba que había varias personas ahí que no conocían su secreto.

Sa...- iban a decir todos pero fueron interrumpidos por darien.

Esperen todavía falta algo- decía mientras miraba a serena a los ojos- todavía no les hemos dado otra cosa por la cual brindar jaja- al escuchar esto todos se quedaron extrañados ya que no se imaginaban que motivito podría ser así de grande.

Darien tiene razón chicas aun falta una sorpresa que les va a gustar mucho jaja- dijo muy feliz y ansiosa por decir la noticia.

Ya serena dinos cual es- una rei muy curiosa dijo, lo cual se les hizo raro

Lo que pasa es que dentro de algunos meses vamos a tener un visitante aquí en la tierra permanentemente- a lo cual todas se quedaron extrañadas por lo k había dicho su príncipe pero siguieron escuchando

Lo que el quiere decir que dentro de unos 7 u 8 meses vendrá una persona muy especial para nosotros dos- dijo serena muy feliz, solo que las chicas no podían aun entenderles.

Ya serena dinos quien va a venir- dijo una Rei desesperada por saber de quien se trataba.

Ay chicas lo que queremos decir es que…-serena sin terminar porque fue interrumpida por darien

Vamos a ser papas- dijo un muy alegre darien, a lo cual todas las chicas se pusieron muy feliz y fueron directo a abrazar a Serena ya que no se esperaban esa noticia tan pronto.

Una vez que terminaron de abrazar a los futuros papas brindaron por la felicidad de todos. Y así fueron a comer después de eso fueron a comer, y así paso la tarde entre platicas muy agradables por todos y poniéndose de acuerdo de cómo seria la boda de las cuatro chicas.

Ellas habían decidido casarse dentro de un mes y pues hacer los preparativos lo antes posibles, Darien y Serena ofrecieron su mansión para la recepción ya que era muy grande por lo cual podrían caber perfectamente bien todos los invitados que pensaban invitar.

Una vez que todos quedaron de acuerdo se fueron yendo poco a poco, se empezaban a sentir cansados.

Los padres de serena fueron los que se fueron hasta el último junto con setsuna y su familia ya que samy y hotaru platicaban muy a gusto y por esa razón se habían ido hasta el último.

Por su parte los padres de serena se sentían sumamente felices ya que iban a tener un nieto, al igual que Samy se sentía muy feliz de que por fin iba a ser tío ya hace 2 años esperaba serlo.

CONTINUARA…………….

**HOLA PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA CON LA ESCUELA Y NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR COMO ES DEBIDO T.T, PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**Freiya **gracias por dejarme mi review amiguis jaja espero k ya no te tardes tanto en subir el próximo Cáp. De tu fic jaja, bueno muchos besos y abrazos

**Hermanita** Lu espero que si te haya gustado ya que me costo muchísimo trabajo hacerlo bueno tu sabes x k jaja bueno espero k ya tu también me mandes los siguientes capítulos de tu historia !!!!!!!! Muchísimos besos y abrazos

**Orenjitenshi **gracias por tu sugerencia que bueno aquí empieza y en el próximo ya va a estar bien plateada jaja besos y abrazos

**Lovemamoru** gracias por estar ahí aunque luego digas k no saludo eh ya que casi siempre te saludo y tu eres la grosera jaja no es cierto eres un amor jaja besos y abrazos

**Luz de Luna** que bueno que me diste esa idea eres la mejor jaja sabes k me encanta tu fic y lamento mucho x la situación que estas pasando aurita ya sabes cuenta conmigo para lo que sea (bueno económicamente no lo creo jaja) bueno muchos besos y abrazos

**Nicole** k bueno que me dejes reviews y me hayas convertido en una de tus editoras gracias  besos y abrazos

**Gesame**: k mal k no has leído mi fic pero bueno hoy lo leíste juju bueno espero k ya te ahora no repeles del lemon jaja ya que no tiene como te pudiste dar cuenta jaja un besote y un abrazo de oso jaja

**Pankoala**: hija mía espero k te haya encantado ya que no tiene nada de aquello jaja bueno nena muchísimos besos y abrazos

**Sandra:** muchas gracias por tu calificación espero que me hagas saber que te pareció este, besos

**Maritza, Eclipse Lunar, jaz021´s, sery chiva, Isabel,** gracias por sus review y por darme animo a que continué un beso y abraso a todas ustedes!

**Mi queridísima SERENA EVIL espero que para la próxima utilices por lo menos los mensajes privados para decir lo que piensas pero bueno acuérdate que hay personas en el mundo que no tenemos los mismos gustos así que si vas a opinar algo negativo de mi fic espero k me lo digas solo a mi y no a todo el mundo ya que el error lo cometo yo y no los demás bueno muchos besos y un abrazo chao **


	6. Despedida y Boda

**La Boda y Algo que Nunca debió ser**

Por su parte los padres de serena se sentían sumamente felices ya que iban a tener un nieto, al igual que Samy se sentía muy feliz de que por fin iba a ser tío ya hace 2 años esperaba serlo.

Una vez que todos se fueron serena y darien ya estaban cansados decidieron que era momento ir a acostarse, pero Darien le dijo que se adelantara pues tenía que hacer una llamada importante al trabajo.

Una vez que el subió a su recamara la encontró acostada ya dormida, ese fue un día agotador, se cambio y se fue a acostar, abrazándola.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue él, se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a la mujer que lo hacia inmensamente feliz, pero no sin antes darle un beso en los labios, intento ser cuidadoso para no despertarla, pero cuando se iba a separar de aquellos labios, solo sintió que fueron aprisionados con gran pasión por aquellos labios que beso suavemente.

Al separarse por la falta de aire

Es muy bonito despertar así amor- dijo ella abriendo los ojos lentamente y admirando al gran amor de su vida.

Lo se amor, muchas veces tu haz hecho lo mismo conmigo y yo jamás me he quejado- Serena pone un puchero que le causa mucha gracia a Darien y la vuelve a besar con gran pasión.

Amor…debemos….arreglarnos-pronuncio Serena entre cada beso que le daba a su marido.

Pero…amor…aun…es…muy…temprano-al escucharlo Serena rompió el beso.

Como ha dicho usted señor Chiva- dijo un poco desconcierta, ya que nunca lo había escuchado decir esas palabras

Lo que usted acaba de oír mi futura neo reina- dijo mientras la volvía a besar apasionadamente.

Pero cuando iba a tomar otro rumbo ese beso (N.A. jaja k mala soy) tocaron la puerta de su cuarto interrumpiendo ese intimo momento.

Disculpe la interrupción pero la buscan Sra. Serena- dijo Chie apenada pues intuyo que había interrumpido algo importante.

Y quien es Chie- en un tono serio le pregunto Darien

Son las amigas de la Sra. Serena- pronunciaba un poco nerviosa por la seriedad que mostró Darien en su voz.

Gracias Chie diles que en unos momentos estoy con ellas y pregúntales si nos acompañan a desayunar por favor- decía amablemente Serena con una sonrisa en los labios la cual tranquilizo mucho a Chie, ella se va dejándolos solos.

Ahora si tenemos que arreglarnos por que si no las chicas se van a enojar conmigo y me van a decir que no se me ha quitado la mala costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados jaja- dijo dándole el ultimo beso y levantándose de la cama rápidamente para meterse a bañar y bajar lo antes posible con sus amigas.

Mientras tanto en la sala se encontraban todas las sailors acompañadas de luna.

Señoritas en un momento estará la Sra. Serena con ustedes y me dijo que les preguntara si gustan desayunar con los señores- dando una semblanza de cortesía ante las invitadas de la Sra.

Claro a mi me encantaría- todas voltearon a ver a mina la cual puso cara de ángel quería desayunar con sus amigas, por lo que intervino diplomáticamente Luna.

Si nos encantaría acompañarlos a desayunar muchas gracias- una vez que se fue aquella muchacha todas voltearon a ver a mina con una gota en la frente, Rei fue la única que la miro con enfado

Como se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de cosas Mina tonta!!!- dijo Rei

Ay Rei no te enojes- pronunciaba, cuando de repente interrumpió Luna

Ya basta de peleas chicas, saben perfectamente que no es momento ni lugar - dijo calmadamente

Buenos días- dijo la joven pareja que acababa de bajar para desayunar con sus invitadas

Hola- contestaron todas al unísono

Que les parece si ya nos sentamos- sugirió Darien y todas asintieron.

El desayuno fue ameno ya que todas las ocurrencias de Mina, hacían apenar a Darien y Serena.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar Serena se despidió de Darien ya que no lo vería hasta el día siguiente pues ese día tenia guardia en el hospital y no lo vería hasta el siguiente día en la mañana.

Una vez fuera de la mansión las chicas se subieron al auto de Serena y otras a la camioneta de Luna, la cual era una homer (N.A. para esto luna y artemis tienen una buena solvencia económica ya que invirtieron en varias empresas en todo el mundo)

Al llegar a un centro comercial fueron a una boutique exclusiva de vestidos de Novias para ver los vestidos, el tiempo que tenían para organizar era escaso.

Una vez que entraron a la boutique Serena y Luna veían con diversión como las chicas escogían los vestidos y se los probaban.

Rei, creo que ese vestido va de acuerdo contigo- dijo en un tono burlón serena, llevaba un vestido que parecía pastel y la hacia ver gorda. Al escucharla

Cállate Serena tonta!!! fuiste tu quien me dio este vestido y sabes a la perfección que detesto este tipo de vestidos- en eso saco la lengua y como es su costumbre Serena le siguió el juego sacándole también la lengua.

"Nunca van a cambiar chicas"- pensaron todas con una gotita de sudor en la frente, siempre que salían juntas hacían lo mismo.

Y que les parecen los vestidos chicas- pregunto Luna hacia las demás que se veían a gusto con los vestidos.

Yo me siento muy cómoda con este pero aun no estoy muy segura de que este sea el indicado- decía lita viéndose en el espejo, ella traía puesto un vestido de una pieza y parecía de dos en la parte de arriba parecía corsé, tenia unos casi invisibles tirantes, y l la falda era lisa con algunos bordados de rosas muy pequeños que hacían ver el vestido muy fino.

A mi me encanto, no me gustan muy elaborados- dijo Amy mirándose en otro espejo, ella traía un vestido de dos piezas un corsé straplees que resaltaba una parte de su bella y esbelta figura, la falda era recta con una pequeña cola que se veía perfecta en ella.

Por su parte mina aun no salía del vestidor, aun no sabia que vestido probarse, una vez que salio, todas se llevaron una sorpresa ya que dejo todos los vestidos en su lugar lo cual extraño mucho a todas las chicas

Perdón pero es que todos están muy bonitos pero no me gusto ninguno - dijo con una gotita en la frente, a todas les salió una gotita de sudor mientras negaban con la cabeza.

Una vez que se quitaron todos los vestidos Amy fue la única que se compro el vestido en esa tienda, mientras que las tres que no compraron la apuraban para que terminara pronto y pudieran ir a ver más tiendas. Una vez que amy salio fueron a ver mas tiendas en la segunda que vieron fue Rei la que compro su vestido, era un vestido de dos piezas el corsé tenia adornos con cristales y tirantes a los lados, mientras que la falda eral lisa con una pequeña cola que hacia que se viera muy sencillo y elegante. Por su parte mina aun estaba de indecisa ya que no le parecía ninguno o los veía muy bonitos y se los quería llevar todos, Lita aun no encontraba el indicado así que fueron como a 5 tiendas mas, antes de terminar el recorrido lita encontró su vestido el cual era completo y extremadamente sencillo con algunos bordados de rosas en la falda y en el talle. Por ultimo quedaba Mina que hasta el ultimo momento escogió un vestido que era de dos piezas era muy parecido al de rey solo que este no tenia incrustaciones de cristal sino bordados.

Chicas ya tengo hambre podemos ir a comer ya??????????- pregunto Serena haciendo un puchero muy gracioso que a todas les causo risa, todas aceptaron ya que eran alrededor de las 4 y no habían comido nada desde las 9 por lo que todas estaban hambrientas. De ahí se dirigieron al Crow por algo de comer.

Hola chicas que haciendo por qui?????- pregunto una chica alta, pelirroja

Hola Unazuki venimos a comer ya que alguien no aguantaba ni un minuto más sin comer algo, y bueno pues ya se empieza a sentir el hambre- comento Mina

Bueno siéntense en un momento les tomo la orden- se fue rápidamente mientras las chicas tomaban asiento en el lugar que ocupaban cuando iban a la escuela.

Serena cuéntanos como te enteraste de que estabas embarazada, y por que no nos lo contaste cuando te enteraste???- recrimino Rei, las demás solo la miraron con una sonrisa.

Les diré, pues fue hace como una o dos semanas que me hice los estudios, no me había estado sintiendo bien y apenas anteayer en la mañana me los entregaron jaja

Flash Back

Hace 3 semanas y media

Darien había despertado y se estaba arreglando para ir a su trabajo, eran alrededor de las 6 30a.m. y al ver que su esposa no se levantaba se acerco y le dio un beso el cual la despertó inmediatamente, una vez que Darien se intento separar fue aprisionado nuevamente por esos labios que lo perdían en un mar de pasión.

Buenos días princesa como dormiste???- mientras se iba rumbo al espejo para arreglarse la corbata, ella se levanto fue a donde se encontraba su marido, le arreglo la corbata y beso sus labios tiernamente una vez que dejo sus labios fue hacia su oído y le susurro.

Mientras este contigo dormiré espléndidamente, tu eres el único que me puede hacer sentir bien y protegida- al oír esto Darien la sujeta fuertemente de la cintura y le planta un beso apasionado pero a la vez con todo el amor del mundo.

Cuando iban otra vez hacia la cama sonó el celular de Darien lo cual frustro su unión.

Diga……… si voy para allá no tardo…….hasta un rato.

Princesa, me tengo que ir, te veo en la noche- le dio un beso en sus labios y salio de ahí. Una vez que serena se vistió bajo a desayunar.

Buenos días que hicieron…- pero al oler el desayuno fue directo al baño pues no aguanto las nauseas que le provoco. Una vea que salio del baño se dirigió a la cocina.

Sra. Serena se encuentra bien?????- pregunto hisa preocupada

Si no te preocupes, se me quitaron las ganas de desayunar, no me siento bien, solo tomare jugo y un yogurt por favor- una vez de terminar lo que había pedido se fue a lavar los dientes, después se dispuso a salir por ahí a dar la vuelta y de paso ir a visitar a su madre ya que no la había visto en varias semanas.

Regreso en la noche nos vemos- dijo serena a Chie que se encontraba cerca

Valla con cuidado- alcanzo a decir y solo se oyó como la puerta se cerraba.

Una vez en el auto se dirigió a hacer unas comprar un regalo para su madre pues día anterior fue su cumpleaños y no la pudo acompañar. Llego al centro comercial y se dirigió a una tienda de antigüedades donde encontró un florero muy lindo, adornado con rosas que compro.

Al llegar a casa de sus padres pudo divisar que su madre se encontraba en el jardín, para ella iba a ser una sorpresa ya que no le había avisado iría a visitarla se bajo del carro un el regalo y llego hasta ella y la abraso por la espalda lo que la sorprendió mucho.

Mama perdón por no venir ayer es que tuve k salir de viaje de improviso- y la abrazo mas fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido le dio el florero.

No importa mi niña, es bueno que hayas venido te prepare tu platillo favorito- dándole una gran sonrisa.

Que bueno mami ya que muero de hambre- entraron y en la cocina Ikuko calentó la comida que estaba en el refri que le había guardado especialmente a su hija.

Que delicioso te quedo mama- dijo muy feliz

Que bueno que te haya gustado mira te doy más para que Darien y tú cenen hoy- dándole un recipiente.

Gracias mama y cuéntame que te regalaron ayer????- dijo curiosa por saber

Pues veamos….- en ese momento fue interrumpido por Samy que había llegado.

Que milagro es tenerte aquí cabeza de chorlito!!- dijo Samy abrazando a Serena.

Pues ya vez tonto lo que uno hace por visitar a los suyos jaja.

Ay perdón miren les presento a mi amiga Hotaru- Hotaru al ver a Serena corre a darle un fuerte abrazo ya que no se habían visto en un largo tiempo, lo sorprendió a Samy y a su mamá,

Serena que bien te vez hace mucho que no te veo- dijo soltándola del abrazo

Pues ya vez jaja pero tu también te vez muy bien, ya eres toda una señorita jaja- de pronto sintió que todo se le movía y callo en brazos de hotaru.

Al ver lo que sucedía samy ayudo a Hotaru a llevar a Serena hacia la sala.

Una vez que Serena recobro el sentido aun se sentía débil y se quedo sentada pensando en que le había pasado.

Hija te encuentras bien?????, quieres que llame a Darien???- pregunto preocupada Ikuko.

No mama ya me siento mejor, tranquila

Serena en serio te sientes bien, yo te veo muy pálida- pronuncio Hotaru no muy convencida por lo que había dicho su princesa.

Hotaru tranquila no te preocupes ya todo esta bien dijo levantándose, inmediatamente Hotaru pregunto.

A donde vas Serena aun no has recuperado todas tus fuerzas.

Voy a mi antiguo cuarto quieres venir????-ofreció amablemente

Si claro me encantaría-esbozo una sonrisa, la que dejo hipnotizado a Samy que se encontraba presente.

Subieron las escaleras y se quedaron un rato platicando, hasta que llego la hora de irse.

Al día siguiente Serena sintió lo mismo del día anterior y así fue sucediendo hasta que como el quinto día fue con el doctor, no le dijo nada a su amado esposo para no preocuparlo. El medico le mando a hacer unos estudios que hizo 3 días después de haberle ido a ver y tenia su cita el día de su aniversario.

Llego tan esperado día para ella.

Bueno doctor que tengo- dijo un poco angustiada pero a la vez ilusionada ya que días atrás empezó a sospechar que podría estar embarazada pues su periodo no había llegado como normalmente lo hacia.

Me imagino que quiere confirmar su sospecha o me equivoco??- dijo el doctor esbozando una sonrisa.

Pues la verdad si- dijo algo nerviosa.

Pues felicidades Serena creo que Darien se sentirá muy feliz al saberlo, quieres que lo llame para que venga??-serena negó con la cabeza.

Porque no??-pronuncio

Porque quiero que se su regalo de aniversario y lo mejor es que es hoy dándole una sonrisa, se despidió y salio de ahí.

Fin del Flash back

Ya veo pero que emoción es saber que rini viene en camino - grito Mina

Cállate mina!!!- gritaron todas al unísono

Pero que dije si es la verdad……..- ya no pudo continuar por la interrupción de Amy

Si es la verdad pero acuérdate que nos dijeron que no podíamos hablar en público sobre cualquier cosa que sabemos de futuro- aclaro sabiamente

Es cierto no sabes para cuando vas a dar a luz aproximadamente????????????-pregunto la curiosa de Mina

Pues aun no, apenas voy a cumplir 3 meses – dijo serena algo desconcertada ya que no había hecho cuentas exactas.

Pues esta bien ya se vera en su momento- interrumpió Setsuna llegando con Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru

Haru que andan haciendo por aquí????- dándole un abrazo efusivo Serena

Darien nos dijo que andaban por aquí así que decidimos venir a acompañarlas si no les molesta-Serena solo movió la cabeza asintiendo de que se podían quedar

Una vez terminando de comer se dirigieron a ver las invitaciones de cada una, así transcurrió el día entre ver las cosas necesarias para la boda de las chicas.

Una vez que se despidieron serena se dirigió a su casa, una vez llegando aun ya no se encontraba nadie. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de café y unas galletas, entro pero sin darse cuenta que alguien se encontraba ahí, se sirvió café una vez que iba a tomar la taza sintió como una mano la rodeo por su cintura y la otra le tapaba la boca, ella se asusto mucho ya que nunca se espero algo así.

En este momento vas a ser mía y nadie lo va a impedía- dijo su captor, al escuchar esto empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa e intento safarse pero no lo logro.

Mi querida futura Neo Reina, no querrá safarse de mis brazos o si- dijo volteándola para quedar cara a cara con ella y plantarle un beso muy apasionado, cuando se lo dio ella se sorprendió pero al probar sus labios supo exactamente quien era pues esos labios anteriormente habían recorrido su cuerpo una y otra vez. Una vez que rompieron el beso.

Pero que haces aquí mi amor yo pensé que ibas a regresar mañana en la noche- abrazándolo fuertemente y dándole un beso tierno que lentamente se había tornadazo apasionado.

El la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia el y empezó a bajar por su cuello y le susurro al oído:

Hoy hice una excepción para estar con la mujer mas perfecta de este mundo- comenzó a desabotonar la blusa que llevaba puesta, al tiempo que ella le desabotonaba la suya, desbrocho su brasier que arrojo al suelo igual que hicieron con ambas blusas, el la cargo hasta la mesa en donde hizo a un lado el frutero y la recostó ahí para saborear aquellos delicados y dulces pechos que le encantaba saborear en cada uno de sus encuentros, en un momento ella se levanto desconcertando a su acompañante, se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador y encontró una botella de chocolate liquido, una lata de crema batida y algunas fresas las que llevo a la mesa en donde su gran amor ya había descubierto lo que ella pretendía.

Mmm los antojos están insaciables hoy??????- pregunto el dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

Si ya que es muy raro disfrutar del hombre más apetecible cubierto de chocolate crema batida y fresas jaja- dijo dándole una fresa en la boca e inmediatamente besándolo para disfrutar aquel manjar que se iba a dar.

El empezó a quitar la falda que traía al igual que la tanga que llevaba puesta dejándola desnuda, ella hizo lo mismo con el, una vez que terminaron con aquella tediosa tarea el la recostó sobre la mesa y empezó a cubrir de chocolate liquido su torso, en instante que el chocolate hizo contacto con la piel de aquella joven arqueo su espalda en señal de que disfrutaba que hiciera eso, el termino de esparcir el chocolate por todo su torso y empezó a lamer disfrutando aquella combinación tan embriagante de sabores, ella sentía como cada caricia le quemaba la piel de pasión , su reparación era agitada y los gemidos que emitía hacían que Darien se excitara mas y mas, el subió hasta su boca dándole una fresa y dándole un gran y apasionado beso, una vez que termino de limpia totalmente la parte superior de ella fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su parte mas intima, comenzó a lamer la parte interna de sus piernas lo cual hacia que arqueara la espalda una y otra vez, hasta que decidió probar una vez mas aquel liquido que surgía de ella cuando estaba excitada, empezó por lamer y acariciar su clítoris hasta que llego al primer orgasmo de la noche, Serena se incorporo y ahora hizo que Darien se acostara en el frió suelo, ella se sentó en su fuerte abdomen para así tener el control sobre las cosas, y mismo puso chocolate, crema batida y unas cuantas fresas que fue comiendo con forme iba avanzando a la parte sur de su marido haciéndolo gemir y pronunciar su nombre con su voz ronca y entrecortada una vez que llego a su miembro empezó a acariciarlo con las manos para luego introducirlo a su boca y poder probar mejor su sabor, así estuvo un rato, pero antes de que llegara al orgasmo lo saco y subió hasta sus labios para besarlos. Lo que aprovecho para cambiar de posición hizo que se parara y la llevo contra una de las paredes de la cocina y ahí la cargo haciendo que ella pusiera sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El la penetro con fuerza, lo que nunca antes había hecho, lo que la sorprendió pero al sentirlo así le gusto mas que como anteriormente lo hacían, así estuvieron durante un buen rato, las embestidas de el eran fuertes, rápidas y constantes, esto hacia gemir y gritar a Serena con toda su fuerza. Ya habían pasado varias horas y aun seguían sin que nadie los detuviera.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas solo quedaba 1 para que se realizara la boda de las chicas lo que las tenia tensas, pronto dejarían su soltería para formar su familia.

Serena días antes había estado hablando con Haruka y con Michiru para poder hacerles una despedida de soltera en grande a todas las chicas, solo que para esta no iba a ser como la de Serena que para ella fue leve, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Haruka y a Michiru. Por lo cual ella pensaba hacer de las suyas en la despedida de ellas. Una vez que armaron aquel plan se fueron a avisar a las chicas de cuando seria y "como seria" según la sailor que le dijeran.

Era jueves todas las invitadas habían llegado a la casa de Serena, ahí seria la despedida.

Darien se encontraba con todos los chicos preparando la sorpresa o mas bien el regalo de despedida de soltera de todas las chicas pues su esposa le advirtió que si no hacia iba a dejarlo sin su cuerpo durante un buen tiempo lo y no tuvo mas que acceder ya que sin ella no podía vivir... y ahí estaba intentando no suicidarse por lo k le tocaba hacer.

Las chicas llegaron y se sentaron a jugar juegos que hacían sonrojar mucho a Amy. Hubo un juego que se trataba de que según un número era según un beso que le había dado su novio y conforme a la pregunta iban diciendo un número. La que resulto que era la más "pervertida" fue amy lo que hizo sonrojar a más no poder. Seguido de ahí empezaron a abrir los regalos los, a amy como siempre le sonrojo lo que le regalaban ya que era muy provocador, en cambio a Mina hubo algunos regalos como unos calzones que e usaban a finales del siglo XIX y uno que otro mata pasiones lo cual la hacían poner roja de ira con sus amigas ya que ellas se los habían dado, lo que las tenia muy divertidas, a Lita le regalaban mucha lencería provocativa y ese estilo, alguna hacia que se sonrojara mucho, por su parte Rei recibía lencería que según ella no le venia mal. Pero el mejor regalo que tanto Haruka, Michiru y Serena les dieron fue uno individual para cada una y les dijeron que lo abrieran al mismo tiempo. Una vez que lo abrieron, vieron que era y se sonrojaron a mas no poder a lo cual lo que provoco que echaran a reír al mismo tiempo, su regalo era un consolador y traía una tarjetita escrita por las 3:

USALO CUANDO TU QUIERAS JAJA CON O SIN TU HOMBRE

BUENO YA ESTA LA SUGERENCIA TE QUEREMOS:

SERENA, HARUKA Y MICHIRU

Como te atreves serena esta me la pagas-decía una colérica y sonrojada rei

Se los agradezco chicas- todas miraron a Mina ya que no se esperaban esa respuesta.

Por dios Mina!!!!!!!-dijo Rei y Amy al mismo tiempo, lita solo se quedo callada ya que no sabia si agradecer o que.

Ay Rei no te enojes jaja, bueno vamos a pasar a comer ya que pues lo que nos espera les va a sorprender mucho y espero les guste, refiriéndose a las festejadas.

Una vez que terminaron de comer estaban desesperadas por saber que era lo que les esperaba.

Por el lado de los chicos, todos estaban nerviosos ya que habían ensayado muy duro para poder hacerle su regalo de despedida a las chicas. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una vestimenta distinta Andrew estaba vestido de vaquero, Taiki llevaba un traje de bombero, Yaten llevaba uno de policía y Nicolás de payaso, todos ellos llevaban un antifaz como el de Tuxedo, y traían pelucas que no dejaban ver su color de pelo.

Serena sin que se dieran cuanta las chicas fue hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

Ya están listos????????- echo un vistazo hacia dentro de la habitación donde todos se morían de nervios.

Ay serena crees por que nos haces esto???-pregunto Andrew muy nervioso por lo que iba a hacer.

Porque si no lo hacen no saben lo que puedo hacer- dijo mirándolos con una mirada perversa que hasta Darien le dio miedo.- bueno chicos ya es hora de salir a escena suerte- dijo dándoles una angelical sonrisa lo que les causo un escalofrió.

Ella salio del brazo de Darien, darien se dirigió a donde se encontraban los fusibles y los bajo para que los chicos tomaran sus posiciones dentro de la sala, para esto ya habían sentado a todas en una silla en forma de un cuadrado pues les iban a bailar una persona exclusiva para ellas.

De repente empezó a sonar una música bastante sensual y cuando regreso la luz en frente de cada una había un muchacho que les bailaba sensualmente, lo que a Mina le emociono fue que hubiera uno solito para ella.

Y pensar que podría ser un idiota el que le bailara a mi futura mujer- pensaba yaten mientras le sonreía a Mina sensualmente, cuando de repente mina le dio una nalgada lo que lo impresiono y lo dejo muy pensativo en lo que le esperaba a su lado.

Por el lado de rei puso una cara de espanto pero una vez que avanzo el baile empezó a ponerse loca con el muchacho que estaba en frente y le empezó a hacer de cosas de las que "según ella" no se enteraría Nicolás.

Por dios pero si esta no es mi diosa del fuego, que le esta ocurriendo, y que me espera una vez que sepa quien se supone que soy- bailándole sensualmente, aunque se pusiera nervioso, le daba una sonrisa según el "amable" aunque en verdad era de lujuria y la de Rei era así también.

Por la parte de Lita ya se había dado cuenta de quien era su bailarín por lo que se aprovecho y le planto un beso pues en varias ocasiones atrás el le había bailado así y mucho mas, cuando Lita hizo esto todas se quedaron atónitas menos Serena ya que se dio cuenta de que ella ya sabia quien era, una vez que se separo pronuncio a su oído- si sigues así no voy a poder acabar de ver el espectáculo y te tendré que raptar toda la noche.

Pues por mi no hay ningún problema solo que ya déjame porque si no se van a sospechar las demás – dándole una sensual y hermosa sonrisa.

Con Amy las cosas estaban candentes ya que su bailarín se estaba "propasando", ella estaba sumamente roja ya que nunca antes le habían bailado tan sexosamente lo que la hacia sentirse infiel pero a la vez le agradaba puesto que no se enteraría taiki lo cual fue todo lo contrario. Mmm que haré- pensaba el- ah ya se jaja- el tomo la mano de Amy y la empezó a deslizar por su torso lo que la hizo sonrojar mas.

El primero en despojarse de su camisa fue Taiki ya que lo que mas le gustaba en ese momento era ver súper sonrojada a Amy, nunca la había visto así, el volvió a tomar la mano de Amy y la paso por su torso dejándola sentir por primera vez su torso bien formado, ella se sorprendió ya que nunca antes había sentido así a un hombre de esa forma. Una vez que los demás se quitaron la parte superior de su disfraz, a todas las demás se les hacia conocido pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, lo que fue mina , rei y lita se aprovechaban de la situación de agasajarse antes de casarse, aunque lita sabia que no era del todo cierto.

Una vez que seguían bailando e incitándolas se quitaron los pantalones y solo quedaron el lo que ellos decían era lo mas incomodo del mundo, en pocas palabras una tanga, lo cual a todas las chicas les encanto que se terminaran por fin de quitarse el disfraz. A lita le sorprendió ya que aunque había visto a su novio desnudo le encanto verle así, de pronto hicieron que sus novias se pararan y les bailaban muy pero muy pegadito lo que les encanto a todas incluyendo a amy. Ya había pasado más de una hora. Una vez que Darien hizo una seña todos se alejaron y se empezaron a quitar el antifaz, lo cual las dejo pensativas porque sabían que los conocían pero como traían peluca aun no los reconocían bien, exceptuando a Lita que solo las estaba mirando atentamente para saber cual era su reacción al enterarse de quienes eran los bailarines.

Antes de quitarse la peluca taiki le dio un beso muy apasionado lo cual dejo a Amy muy asustada pero a la vez que le gusto mucho y no protesto, ya que pensaba reconocer esos besos. Una vez que se quitaron las pelucas todos, dejaron boquiabierta a todas las festejadas, pues nunca se imaginaron que sus novios hacían tan bien un streeptes. Al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron bastante ya que nunca antes sus novios las habían visto así de pervertidas, eran los pensamientos de Rei y Mina.

Ay dios si el es así como será cuando nos casemos- pensaba amy algo sonrojada pues nunca en su vida había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos y menos había pensado que taiki podría ser así.

Pero como te atreviste a hacerme algo así- pronuncio enojada y con un poco de vergüenza rei, nunca en su vida se imagino que Nicolás le fuera a hacer algo así y en público lo que fue peor pensó ella.

Es que no fue nuestra idea, fue idea de………… - se quedo callado ya que había recordado la amenaza de la rubia a los cuatro si decían quien había sido la de la idea Haruka les iba a dar un pequeño escarmiento.

que buen streeptes mi amor, espero que ya casados me hagas muchos mas- le dijo al oído mina a yaten lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse mucho.

Por su lado Lita solo se limito a besar a Andrew

Eso ya lo veremos- le contesto muy colorado.

Una vez que acabo la fiesta todos se dirigieron a su casa a descansar no sin antes agradecer a la anfitriona por dar una despedida tan divertida.

Ha llegado el día de la boda de las chicas, todas se encontraban en casa de Serena ya que era la mas espaciosa de todas y se podrían cambiar y arreglar muy bien, ellas llegaron a su casa a las 9 porque según ellas no les iba a dar tiempo de arreglarse, Rei se encontraba histérica por los nervios se le olvidaba todo lo que tenia que hacer, Amy por primera vez en su vida se encontraba súper irritable ya que no había podido dormir la noche anterior, Lita se encontraba nerviosa y finalmente Mina se encontraba como si nada ya que se había tomado varios calmantes.

La casa de ella se encontraba decorada muy elegante ya que en el jardín el cual era muy amplio se organizaría la recepción, aunque no se viera movimiento había mucha gente trabajando ahí.

Cuando se estaba arreglando serena se puso un vestido muy elegante el cual ya le quedaba justo por su pancita que apenas se le empezaba a notar, pero la hacia ver mas hermosa. Cada una tenía su propio equipo para arreglarse, lo que fue cortesía de Serena, Haruka y Michiru ya que las habían descubierto por el streeptes, y tenían que enmendar sus regalos. Una vez que estuvieron listas cada una se subió a un limosina las cuales las llevaría a la iglesia. Serena iba con Darien en su deportivo rojo.

Te vez hermosa hoy – abrazándola con un brazo ya que iba manejando.

Gracias, aunque me siento gorda por que me queda el vestido muy apretado- decía haciendo un puchero el cual le causo gracia darien.

Una vez estando en la iglesia Serena vio a Seiya y fue a saludarlo, lo que no le causo nada de gracia a Darien y luego que al ver como el le acariciaba el vientre a su mujer ya no aguanto mas y abrazo a serena en señal de que no le gustaba que abrazaran a su esposa, cuando Darien vio que iba solo, sintió aun mas celos. Empezó la ceremonia la cual duro mucho ya que eran 4 parejas, la misa estuvo esplendida una vez que salieron Darien y Serena fueron los primeros en irse pues eran los anfitriones. Ya en la recepción estuvieron bailando mucho, por su parte Seiya estuvo tomando mucho, Seiya ya no se encontraba en un estado favorable como para estar cuerdo de sus actos así que se acerco a Serena y le planto un beso el cual la tomo por sorpresa y no pudo separarse ya que este le abrazaba muy fuerte, Darien que estaba a lo lejos lo vio y fue corriendo para ayudar a su esposa la cual vio que intento separarse de el con desesperación no teniendo éxito una vez que lo separo le propino un golpe muy fuerte a seiya que lo dejo inconciente y haciendo que todos se alarmaran por lo sucedido, serena aun se encontraba en shock ya que nunca se espero una reacción así de su amigo y menos de su esposo que lo golpeara tan salvajemente. Una vez que serena reacciono corrió a ayudar a Seiya que yacía inconciente en el suelo, lo cual hizo que darien la admirara de no muy buen manera y se enojara con ella. Ella le indico a unos meseros en que cuarto dejarlo para que descansara. Después de ese inconveniente la fiesta siguió solo que Darien se encontraba muy molesto con serena. Una vez que acabo la fiesta se fueron a dormir, Darien no dijo nada porque ya estaba muy cansado y se acostó a dormir, a serena le dolió mucho que hiciera eso, pues en el tiempo que habían estado casados la había esperado el tiempo que fuera para dormirse a la par.

Por parte de los recién casados cada uno se dirigió a su luna de miel, Taiki y Amy iban a estar por dos semanas en Egipto, Lita y Andrew solo iban a tener una ya que Andrew no podia dejar su negocio por mucho tiempo así que decidieron irse a China, Rei y Nicolás habían decidido ir a las playas del Caribe, y Yaten y Mina habían decidieron ir a Londres para visitar a la familia de mina y de paso conocer Francia.

Al día siguiente hubo mucha actividad en la mansión ya que varias personas se estaban encargando de recoger lo que pocas horas antes había sido la fiesta. Mientras que serena y darien no habían hablado de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Serena se sentía mal por como estaba actuando darien. El salio en la tarde a dar una vuelta por el parque y después regreso a su casa con la intención de arreglar las cosas con su esposa. Llegando a la casa subió directo a su cuarto para hablar con ella.

Serena porque lo defendiste después de lo que te hizo??????????- hizo la pregunta sacando a serena de sus pensamientos.

Porque es mi amigo y se que no se encontraba en un buen estado, aparte de que no me gusto que lo hayas golpeado tan salvajemente- al escuchar esto darien se empezó a enojar.

Pues no estuvo bien ya que ofendió a una mujer que esta casada- pronuncio aumentando su enojo, y empezando a hacer que se enojara serena.

Darien tu nunca habías actuado así que te paso????- decía con una cara triste pero a la vez enojada

Lo que me pasa es que no soporto que ese sea así contigo yo quiero que tu seas solo mía y no de nadie mas te amo tanto serena- dijo acercándose y dándole un apasionado beso, a lo cual ella respondió.

Lo se pero esa no era la manera de arreglarlo- dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Perdón amor prometo no volver a hacerlo- ella solo le dio una gran sonrisa y un beso para después irse a dormir.

Era lunes y darien se fue a trabajar muy temprano dejando durmiendo a su esposa. El día para ambos paso rápido, serena había quedado de ver a Darien en el hospital ya que le tocaba ir con el doctor para un chequeo. Ella llego al hospital y encontró a Darien conversando con su doctor afuera de su consultorio.

Lamento llegar tarde pero es que había un poco de trafico- dijo muy apenada

No te preocupes que apenas acaba de salir una paciente, pasemos veamos como su embarazo señora chiva- los tres se dirigieron al consultorio donde checo a serena y le iba a hacer su primer ultrasonido en tercera dimensión y pudo ver a su bebe, cuando les dijeron que iba a ser niño, lo que tomo por sorpresa a los futuros padres ya que en su "futuro" solo iban a tener a Rini, pero estaban felices ya que habría un heredero de la tierra y una heredera de la luna.

Una vez que salieron del consultorio con un video y una foto serena se empezó a marear lo cual le extraño a Darien ya que en un mes no había tenido.

Serena te sientes bien?????- dijo algo preocupado porque la veía pálida.

Si pero es que tengo hambre no he comido desde el desayuno- dijo un poco triste ya que sabia que darien le iba a reprender por esa acción.

Serena por dios ven vamos a que comas algo a la cafetería, sabes que no me gusta que hagas esas cosas porque te puede hacer daño a ti y al bebe así que no lo vuelvas a hacer, lo prometes???????- dijo serio con una mirada de devoción y completo amor a su esposa.

Esta bien lo prometo mi amor- y leído un tierno beso lleno de amor en sus labios, bajaron a la cafetería donde Serena comió algo y darien solo la acompaño tomando una taza de café.

Amor una vez que acabes de comer nos vamos directo a la casa – decía seriamente.

No amor tu todavía tienes pacientes que atender ya que te toca guardia hoy por no haber cubierto la de hace 3 semanas mi amor, aparte pienso ir a darles la noticia a Luna y Artemis- decía mientras terminaba de comer.

Esta bien pero te vas con mucho cuidado- advirtió Darien y ella solo asintió

Después de comer Darien fue a dejar a serena al estacionamiento, y salio ahí y fue a casa de luna, para platicar sobre su bebe y darle la noticia de que iba a ser niño.

Llego a casa de Luna fue recibida muy bien.

Por que no avisaste de que ibas a venir a visitarnos?????- pregunto curioso Artemis

Digamos que hoy supimos que era nuestro bebe jaja y es una gran sorpresa jaja- dejando algo desconcertados a los dos gatos, ya que según ellos era rini quien venia en camino.

Pero serena si ya sabias que iba a ser, no tenias porque confirmarlo- dijo luna pero serena negó con la cabeza

Ay mi querida amiga estábamos muy equivocados todos ya que el bebe que espero no es rini- al escuchar esto se sorprendieron

Estas segura????????- a lo cual serena solo asintió

Y que va a ser el bebe???????????- pregunto artemis muy intrigado

El doctor dijo que va a ser niño por lo cual darien se encuentra muy feliz al igual que yo.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde y una parte de la noche, hasta que serena vio el reloj y dijo que se tenía que ir y se fue, para esto había dejado su carro fuera de la casa de su gran amiga.

Ya iba rumbo a su casa cuando de pronto le salio un carro de una calle lo cual hizo que se descontrolara el carro e hizo que chocara contra un poste dejándola inconsciente y con heridas algo graves.

Cuando sucede esto por casualidades del destino Haruka y Michiru estaban cerca y fueron a ayudar a la persona que se encontraba en el auto. Ya que Haruka había pasado por accidentes similares, y sabia que podía hacer para auxiliar a esa persona, pero antes llamaron a una ambulancia para que llegara lo más rápido posible. Cuando vieron el auto se preocuparon ya que era conocido para ellas, al llegar al lado del conductor y vieron de quien se trataba, Haruka en medio de la desesperación la bajo lo mas rápido que pudo y la acostó en el piso esperando a que llegara lo antes posible la ambulancia, de pronto vio que serena empezó a tener una hemorragia entre sus piernas lo cual preocupo mas a las dos mujeres que le auxiliaban. Llego la ambulancia y se dirigieron al hospital donde trabajaba su príncipe.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital Haruka y Michiru mandaron llamar a darien que se encontraba feliz por la noticia que le habían dado hacia ya unas horas.

Hola chicas que andan haciendo por aquí a estas horas???- pregunto darien sin entender ya que nunca lo habían llamado y menos por ellas

Darien lo que pasa es que……- y haruka no pudo continuar ya que se sentía muy mal y mas por como lo tomaría darien.

Haruka que pasa tu no eres así dime que pasa- dijo en un tono mas serio.

Lo que pasa Darien es que serena….- y no pudo continuar mas ya que fue interrumpida por un doctor.

Díganme que tiene Serena- dijo angustiado ya que no había visto esa reaccion al hablar de serena en ellas

CONTINUARA…………

Por fin pude acabar jaja bueno ya aquí les dejo el 6 que como me ha costado trabajo pero en fin lean y dejen reviews jaja.

**lunaenamorada:** después de mucho jaja lo subí hermaniux, gracias por apoyarme en todo y k bueno k estemos haciendo un fic juntas, ya que subí este me voy a meter de lleno al otro para ya subirlo así que no te me preocupes tkm y no lo olvides muchos besos y abrazos.

**Lovemamoru:** eres una bruja, víbora, etc. Por no decirme quien es eres mala pero aun así eres grande un besote y abrazo.

**Freiya:** a ver si ya te pones a estudiar mas eh!!!!, pero bueno k le hago si yo soy así jaja bueno sabes k es un placer ayudarte y puedes preguntar lo k quieras cuando quieras un besote y abrazo.

**Sandra**: ya por fin espero tu calificación un beso

**Orenjitenshi,** por fin tu sugerencia aquí esta jaja espero te haya gustado jaja

Gesame jaja aquí esta jaja ya se me excedí pero así también te gustan jaja bueno ya sabes tkm y un besote.

**Luz de luna**: gracias por tu maravillosa sugerencia eres un amor besos y abrazos.

**Nicole:** te deje picada pero ahora si aquí esta ya para k lo leas y no repliques jaja un beso.

**Marin Lucero Chiva**: perdón por lo de la cosa pero es k yo me refería a otra amiga k no le gusta Seiya y por hacerla enojar puse tu nombra perdón pero bueno espero k este te haya gustado un besote

**Usako Suyi**: gracias por leer mi fic y ya sabes si quieres platicar aquí estoy un beso.

**Pankoala**: hija este estuvo fuerte así k ni modo espero k cuando me veas no reclames jaja tkm besos

**Maritza, Eclipse Lunar, jaz021´s, sery chiva, Isabel**: gracias por los review me hacen sentir mejor las veo luego besos


	7. Porque sucedio esto

Bueno antes que nada chicas tomen en cuenta que este no es el final así que bueno aunque parezca que si hay una gran esperanza confíen y verán mil besos a todas y dejen review y aunque parezca doloroso dentro de poco se llevaran una sorpresa besitos y dejen muchos review kisses a todas.

Bueno ya k esperan lean y opinen.

PORQUE SUCEDIÓ ESTO

Una vez que llegaron al hospital Haruka y Michiru mandaron llamar a darien que se encontraba feliz por la noticia que le habían dado hacia ya unas horas.

Hola chicas que haciendo por aquí a estas horas???- pregunto Darien sin entender ya que nunca lo habían llamado y menos por ellas

Darien lo que pasa es que……- Haruka no pudo continuar se sentía muy mal y mas por que no sabía como lo tomaría Darien.

Haruka que pasa tu no eres así, dime que pasa- dijo en un tono mas serio.

Lo que pasa Darien es que Serena….- y no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpida por un doctor.

Díganme que tiene Serena!- dijo angustiado por la forma en que se referían a Serena

En otro lugar momentos antes del accidente.

Amy Taiki

Se encontraban felizmente en Egipto habían pasado noches de pasión muy pero muy agotadoras y apasionadas. Era noche iban de regreso al hotel cuando.

Amy te sientes bien te has quedado muy callada, como si estuvieras preocupada por algo, quieres que llame un taxi para llegar mas rápido al hotel?????- dijo taiki con un dejo de preocupación por su mujer pues en el tiempo que llevaba la tierra en paz nunca la había visto así.

No, no es nada solo fue un presentimiento pero no creo que pase a mayores, vamos hay que seguir caminando es hermoso recorrer las calles, jajaja aparte de que si llegamos rápido al hotel ¿dudo mucho que quiera salir de la tina y mas si tu me acompañas?- dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz ya que después de la primera vez que probo el cuerpo de Tahiki, se ha vuelto adicta a ello.

Llegaron al hotel y se prepararon para ir a dormir, pero claro esta que no durmieron hasta muy altas horas de la noche. Taiki al ver que Amy si se iba a dedicar a descansar la sujeto y le susurro al oído:

Que haces mi querida princesa del agua, pensé que íbamos a pasar una noche en lo que es tu especialidad,…………….. En el agua- dijo con voz muy sensual lo que provoco mucho a amy.

Pues no pensaba... pero como ya me incitaste vamos a mi hábitat jaja- dijo picadamente y se dirijiron a la tina a tomar un delicioso y reconfortante baño. Después de un largo y gratificante baño se dirigieron a la cama a descansar.

Lita y Andrew

Ellos se encontraban paseando por el centro de Beijín, cuando de pronto Lita se quedo estática comenzó sentirse angustiada, pero no le dio mucha importancia por lo que siguió caminando al lado de su marido.

Amor por que te detuviste??- dijo algo desconsertado

Pues... lo que pasa es que de repente sentí una angustia muy grande pero bueno vamos a seguir que nos falta mucho por ver, así que no tienes permiso de detenerte por ningún motivo mi amorcito jaja, además quiero que te canses para que hoy si me dejes dormir- decía en un tono algo fastidiado y pícaro.

Pues eso esta por verse- dijo sonriéndole

Anduvieron por un buen rato caminando hasta altas horas de la noche volvieron al hotel solo a descansar.

Mina y Yaten

Ellos encontraban felizmente en lo que era la ciudad de Londres tomando el te en una elegante mansión acompañados de una pareja ya mayor, ellos eran abuelos de mina, ellos como regalo a la nueva pareja habían regalado esa mansión. Ella lo tomo como lo mejor pero el lo tomo con algo de pena ya que en su vida le habían regalado una cosa tan perecida a eso.

Bueno hija ya es hora de retirarnos, me supongo que se encuentran cansados por todo el ajetreo que tuvieron hoy así que tu abuelo y yo nos retiramos – dijo ya casi saliendo de la casa dejando a la pareja sola.

Adiós, se van con cuidado- decía Mina efusivamente

Hasta luego y mucho gusto- mustio Yaten al ver como su nueva familia se iba

Bueno amorcito ahora que se han ido tu y yo vamos a recorrer esta hermosa casa – decía esto con una mirada algo pervertida ya que en su pensamiento estaba el poder recorrer su casa dejando su huella con el amor de su vida.

Mina no creo que sea muy buena idea pero como el buen hombre que soy haré lo que tu quieras esta noche- atrayéndola hacia el para darle un beso lleno de amor y pasión, pero en ese momento...

Mina al sentir mucha angustia rompió el beso dejando a Yaten preocupado ya que nunca antes había hecho cosa parecida.

Ella había sentido la misma angustia que Lita y Amy tuvieron solo que fue un poco diferente ya que su angustia iba en aumento.

Yaten espera tengo que hacer una llamada rápido- decía alejándose de este e inmediatamente. Tomo el teléfono y marco hacia casa de su amiga.

Buenas noches se encontrara Serena – decía algo preocupada

Mire aurita no se encuentra la señora Serena pero no creo que tarde, porque mejor no le llama a su celular- decía amablemente una de las muchachas que trabajaba con ellos

Gracias hasta luego- colgó e inmediatamente marco el celular de Serena.

Si diga- fue la contestación de su gran amiga

Hola Serena, te encuentras bien??????- decía demasiado preocupada

Si mina estoy bien aurita voy saliendo de casa de Luna para ya irme a mi casa- decía alegremente.

Bueno Serena por favor cuídate y cualquier cosa háblame a mi celular esta bien- decía como una mama a su pequeña hija.

Esta bien Mina yo te marco si pasa algo ya olvídate de mi por estos días así que disfruta a tu marido lo mas que puedas jaja si no pues te lo perderás jaja- así termino ella colgando su celular y dejando a mina un poco mas tranquila.

Ella se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su marido y ahora si pudieran hacer ese recorrido tan ansiado por ella.

Rei y Nicolás

Ellos se encontraban asoleándose en las costas del caribe con un mar tan azul y hermoso. Ella se encontraba a bajo una sombrilla ya que no estaba tan acostumbrada al calor y menos al sol que hacia en esta parte del mundo.

Nicolás podrías ir por algo de tomar – decía tan demandante como siempre

Esta bien que prefieres????– preguntaba amorosamente a su mujer

Mmmm me gustaría una piña colada así que no te tardes – decía mientras se acercaba a los labios de su marido para darle un beso, así su marido se fue feliz por lo que su "flamante" mujer.

Ella observaba el mar cuando volvió a sentir aquella dolorosa angustia que no la dejaba en paz desde hacia ya unas horas, pero siguió por un rato tranquila.

Ella se fue acurrucando ya que la noche anterior había sido totalmente agotadora.

Las sailor después de sus actividades respectivamente quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Todas en sus sueños pudieron alcanzar a divisar un accidente automovilístico en donde no podían ver a la persona que se encontraba ahí dentro pero al verlo sintieron una opresión muy grande en el corazón, después apareció una imagen de ellas llorando igual que Darien, a la única que no veían era a Serena que al recordarla se les oprimía el corazón con solo pensar en ella.

Al momento de sentir esto todas despertaron exaltadamente por el dolor que sentían y fue mas grande al pensar en serena.

Al momento despertaron a sus maridos y se pusieron de regreso a Tokio ya que ese sentimiento nadie se los quitaría.

Setsuna y Hotaru

Setsuna y Hotaru se encontraban en su casa, Hotaru estaba aprendiendo a cocinar ella le había pedido a su mama Setsuna que le enseñara.

se encontraban practicando cuando Hotaru soltó un cullillo repentinamente pues al igual que setsuna sintió una punzada en el corazón

Hotaru que te paso porque soltaste así el cuchillo?????- preguntaba un poco nerviosa por lo que había sentido y por lo que pudo haber sentido su hija.

Sentiste esa preocupación tan grande?????- contesto con una pregunta llena de miedo y de lo que fuera a decir su querida madre.

Si pero hay que esperar para ver que pasa, tu tranquila que no ha de ser nada grave- pronunciaba no muy segura de las palabras que decía a Hotaru

Michiru y Haruka

Ellas se encontraban en un restaurante cuando sintieron aquella preocupación que no las dejaba en paz y menos cuando escucharon el accidente. se acercaron y encontraron la causa de su gran preocupación.

////////// En el hospital /////

El no ver que ninguna respondía estaba poniendo aun más nervioso a Darien. Cuando de repente tocan el hombro de Darien.

Doctor Chiba necesitamos su ayuda en la sala de urgencias cubículo 1- decía una enfermera con un tono de urgencia y algo cansada de haberle buscado.

Vamos, cuando regrese espero k me den una explicación de lo que les esta pasando – decía haciendo denotar angustia pero a la vez algo de enojo por no saber que les pasaba. El fue hacia la el cubículo que le había dicho la enfermera, al entrar ahí le se preparo rápido y le dieron una reseña de cómo se encontraba la paciente. El se acerco para poder ayudar pero al momento de estar cerca de la camilla se quedo totalmente petrificado y helado.

La persona se encontraba tendida en la cama aunque no lo quería creer era su esposa. Sintió que ese momento seria eterno, nunca pensó que su esposa fuese a sufrir un accidente de tal magnitud, un doctor al ver la reacción de Darien lo saco inmediatamente del cubículo

Dr. Chiba que le pasa porque actúa así????- preguntaba preocupado, mientras intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, pero no podía, hasta que recordó que en el consultorio de este había una fotografía de el y su esposa y esta imagen de ella coincidía con la paciente que atendía.

Darien es su esposa???????- pregunto de nuevo y lo único que consiguió fue una afirmación de este con la cabeza mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se avecinaban en esos ojos tan azules como cielo en una noche clara, el doctor se disponía a entrar al cubículo cuando Darien reacciono e intento volver a lado de su esposa pero el doctor se lo impidió.

Déjame pasar tu no entiendes, mi esposa corre peligro al igual que mi hijo- decía desesperado por entrar y atender a su esposa.

No conoces muy bien las reglas Darien solo espera, haremos todo lo posible pero tu quédate aquí- decía firmemente pero Darien no parecía entender.

Mientras que Haruka y michiru estaban en la sala de espera llego una llamada.

Haruka que pasa???, porque no contestabas el celular????- pregunto la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Perdón Setsuna pero es que no lo había escuchado- decía amargamente y con un dejo de preocupación, angustia y tristeza lo cual le extraño a esta.

Haruka, has sentido alguna preocupación hacia nuestra princesa???- pregunto temerosa por oír la respuesta.

Lamentablemente he sentido una cosa peor Setsuna- decía mientras la voz se le cortaba y no pudiendo hablar mas por lo cual Michiru tomo el teléfono.

Haruka que paso???? – decía aun mas alarmada Setsuna.

Setsuna, necesitamos que vengas inmediatamente al hospital general de Tokio, donde trabaja Darien- decía intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

Voy para allá no tardo- decía aun mas asustada por lo que pasaba, y colgó el teléfono.

Una vez que Michiru colgó solo se oían gritos y veían como traían dos guardias a Darien intentando calmarlo. Ellas se acercaron y veían como lloraba amargamente y se dieron cuenta que se había enterado de una forma no muy grata, ellas les dijeron a los guardias que se encargarían de el.

Porque se quedaron calladas ante eso?????? Porque??????- decía aumentando la desesperación en su voz- contesten, díganme porque????- ellas solo se miraron sin poder dar ninguna explicación y vieron como pequeñas gotas de agua se resbalaban por las mejillas de Darien.

Darien lo lamentamos nos duele igual que a ti aparte….- Haruka intentaba darle apoyo haciendo lo posible por que su voz no se quebrara pero fue interrumpida por michiru.

Nosotros no sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar.- decía michiru.

No ustedes no saben el dolor que siento en estos momentos no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que se siente tener a tu esposa y a tu hijo en peligro de muerte y mas de que ella pierda al bebe que se ha sido esperado con gran ilusión- decía entre sollozos.

En esos instantes llego Setsuna y al ver la escena pudo confirmar sus sospechas ... algo malo le había pasado a su princesa.

Michiru que paso donde esta Serena??????- pregunto por la cara que tenían los tres acerca de su princesa, pero la respuesta se ve interrumpida por un doctor que llegaba con noticias de Serena.

Familiares de la paciente Chiba????- en eso Haruka se acerco, al igual que Darien.

Si dime como se encuentra mi esposa??????- decía preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba serena.

Lamentablemente no pudimos salvar a uno de ellos- decía haciendo notar un dejo de tristeza- pero tanto ella como el otro bebe se encuentran ya estables pero, aun existe la posibilidad de que ella puede perder al otro bebe- al oírlo Darien se sorprende, y a la vez se entristeció pues en el ultrasonido solo habían podido ver y escuchar a uno, se le estrujo el corazón, empezó a llorar por que había perdido a uno de esos bebes que tanto había esperado junto con Serena.

Perdone pero uno de los dos?????- pregunto Setsuna al doctor

Si la Sra. mucho cuidado para que no pierda al otro producto- decía seriamente. Estaba esperando gemelos, pero ahora lo que importa es que reaccione y tener

Puedo pasar a verla?????- preguntaba Darien cabizbajo para que no notaran las lagrimas que emanaban de sus ojos azules.

Solo un momento Dr. Chiba ya que la llevaremos a terapia intensiva, pues recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, y tendremos que hacerle algunos estudios para descartar que tenga un coagulo- al oírlo Darien no puede mas y cae de rodillas tapándose la cara por el dolor de saber que Serena estaba en peligro al igual que su otro hijo, al instante las tres lo intentan sentar.

Darien sabes que cuentas con nosotras pero tienes que ser fuerte para así cuando serena despierte pueda recibir todo tu apoyo en su recuperación- decía Setsuna con algo de tristeza, el se levanto y fue a ver a serena.

Entro al lugar donde tenían a Serena, el la vio muy frágil ahí recostada en una cama sin poder despertar aun de un sueño profundo, se acerco y jalo un banco que se encontraba cerca para poder estar a su lado.

Amor que paso porque???- decía mientras su llanto volvía- es horrible tenerte en ese estado y mas cuando puedes perder a nuestro otro bebe, no sabes como me dolió el saber que íbamos a tener dos bebes- mientras ponía una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, sus ojos ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar por ella y su hijo- amor necesito que despiertes, quiero abrazarte, quiero oírte decir te amo mi príncipe, como siempre me lo has dicho.

En eso entra un doctor.

Disculpe tiene que salir ya es hora de que nos la llevemos podrá visitarla mañana por favor vaya a descansar- decía muy estrictamente. Darien sintió un miedo horrible de dejarla ahí solo desprotegida, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, así que se fue a donde le esperaban Haruka Setsuna y Michiru.

Aeropuertos

Todas las chicas ya se encontraban abordando su avión respectivamente para poder viajar de regreso a Japón ya que la angustia que sentían era mayor como para poder disfrutar su luna de miel felizmente.

Amy y Taiki

Amy dime que tienes porque cambiaste tan rápido de opinión sobre volver- decía algo desilusionado y muy angustiado por la forma de cómo se había comportado- acaso ya te arrepentiste de haberte casado conmigo????- pregunto con mucha tristeza y miedo por lo que ella le fuese a responder.

No es eso, jamás me arrepentiría de haberme casado con un hombre inteligente, amoroso y tierno, es solo que sentí un gran dolor y angustia al recordar a Serena además de que tuve un sueño en donde todos nos encontrábamos llorando a excepción de ella, y no me gusto nada- pronunciaba con miedo por lo que fuera a suceder regresando a su país.

Tranquila amor vas a ver que todo esta bien, duerme que aun quedan algunas horas de vuelo- le dio un beso en sus labios y la recostó sobre su pecho para que durmiera un poco, mientras pensaba en lo que le platico, y después de un momento el también se quedo dormido.

Lita y Andrew

Lita segura que te encuentras bien??????- decía mientras ella se encontraba mirando por la ventana, admirando el paisaje nocturno, pero ella no lo escucho hasta que la sacudió un poco para que le prestara atención.

Mmmmm, que paso amor??????- decía con un tono de voz preocupado

Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, tu no eres así dime porque estas así????, acaso hice algo mal?????- mientras hacia un puchero, lo cual solo a lita le saco una media sonrisa.

No mi andy no es eso- decía volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Entonces que te pasa???????- volvió a preguntar

Es que hay una angustia que no me deja en paz y es sobre serena, no me agrada sentir eso- mientras su rostro denotaba mas tristeza al hablar de Serena.

Amor vas a ver que cuando llegamos todo va a estar bien- intentando darle apoyo a su esposa.

Gracias amor- y le dio un beso el los labios y se recostó en su hombro para dormir un poco.

Yaten y Mina

Mina segura que vas a estar bien?????????- pregunto el peli plateado no muy seguro ya que sabia lo que le pasaba a su mujer.

Si, tomare lo que haya pasado con mucha madurez- su tono de voz era triste y nostálgico.

Tranquila, tal vez no sea para tanto- intentando que no se deprimiera aun más.

Si tal vez tengas razón pero aun así no esta de más. Se dan un beso y se quedan dormidos.

Rei y Nicolás

Nicolás tengo mucho miedo de que algo le haya pasado a Serena- decía intentando que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

Rei tranquila veras que todo saldrá bien, que no ha pasado nada- intentando consolarla por como estaba.

Lo intentare pero……- fue interrumpida por un tierno beso de Nicolás en los labios.

Pero nada será mejor que duermas un rato- recostándola en su pecho haciendo que se durmiera un poco más.

Ya en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

Todas ya habían llegado, pero mientras ellas llamaban un taxi mandaron a sus maridos a recoger sus maletas, mientras ellas llamaban un taxi cuando estaban paradas y vieron el primer taxi todas lo llamaron y al darse cuenta todas se quedaron frías; nunca se imaginaron encontrarse ahí.

Chicas que hacen aquí????- pregunto Rei con la voz algo entrecortada por la sorpresa de verles.

Por lo que yo supongo es por una persona- respondió diplomáticamente Amy analizando porque todas se podrían encontrar ahí.

Creo que si pero tenemos que estar seguras de porque- comento Lita con algo de preocupación.

Bueno tenemos k ir directo a su casa, ya no puedo con la angustia- decía Rei muy preocupada.

Esta bien, tomaremos un taxi cuando estén nuestros maridos aquí para avisarles y que se vallan directo a nuestras casa- dijo Mina.

Mientras tanto ellos ya habían recogido las maletas e iban de salida cuando todos chocaron, al reconocerse se detuvieron a platicar.

Oigan pensé que regresarían dentro de unas semanas- decía Andrew sorprendido por el encuentro.

También nosotros- respondieron los tres que les acompañaban

Si yo también pensaba regresar después, pero lita no se sentía tranquila – pero fue interrumpido.

Que extraño, creo que nuestras esposas están intranquilas con respecto a Serena- dijo taiki pensativamente.

Creo tienes razón pero tendremos que esperar hasta que la vean sana y salva- se puso a pensar Nicolás.

Bueno chicos tenemos que ir con las chicas si no se van a enojar por tardarnos tanto- repuso yaten algo apurado.

Ellos salieron caminando cuando sintieron las miradas furtivas de sus esposas por haberse tardado mucho.

Ahora que ya estamos todos ustedes vayan a sus respectivas casas mientras nosotras vamos a ver a serena- decía rei con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

Esta bien nena solo que váyanse con cuidado- dijo Nicolás viendo con algo de miedo a Rei. Ellas se despidieron y tomaron un taxi las cual las llevo hasta la lujosa mansión de serena.

Una vez que llegaron tocaron el timbre que inmediatamente fueron atendidas por la servidumbre.

Buenas días se encuentra la Sra. Serena?????- pregunto lita

No, no he sabido nada de ella desde ayer- dijo algo preocupada

Ya le aviso a Darien???????- pregunto Amy

Pues si le deje un mensaje en su teléfono pues ayer tubo guardia- decía mas calmada.

Gracias, nos retiramos buen día- dijo amy amablemente y se retiraron. Una vez estando afuera de la casa de serena.

Amy crees que Haruka sepa algo de Serena?????- pregunto rei bastante preocupada.

Yo me imagino que si- respondieron amy y lita al mismo tiempo.

Bueno déjenme marcarle- dijo mina, saco su celular y marco el numero.

Haruka??... hola michiru, como estas????... porque?????...esta bien iremos para allá enseguida- dijo esto ultimo con una voz y un semblante casi horrorizado y a la vez preocupado.

Mina que paso???????????- pregunto rei aun mas preocupada por su semblante.

Michiru me dijo que teníamos que ir inmediatamente al hospital- decía tristemente y al mismo tiempo preocupada por no saber aun lo que pasaba.

Que paso?????????- pregunto Amy

No lo se no me quiso decir así que tendremos que ir- dijo haciendo parada a un taxi, se pusieron en camino pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos en llegar.

EN EL HOSPITAL

Serena ya había sido llevada a Terapia intensiva para vigilar tanto su embarazo así como su estado de salud ya que había entrado en estado de coma.

Darien aun se encontraba en la sala de espera junto con Haruka y Michiru, esperando ansioso por saber el estado de su amada Serena.

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo el cap 7 lamento mucho la tardanza, antes que otra cosa no se adelanten para lo de la perdida del bebe mas adelante sabrán algo y no dejen de leerlo, tal vez se lleven una sorpresa después pero bueno ya es su opinión,

**Lunaenamorada**: nena gracias por todo eres la mejor eres un muy grande regalo k me dio esta pagina te adoro eres la mejor hermana k tengo eres súper especial para mi jamás lo olvides eres autentica y única y eso me agrada mucho.

**Lovemamoru:** mi linda víbora sensei grinch jaja bueno sabes k te adoro aunque te den tus ataques neuróticos como siempre eres la mejor eres súper especial para mi jajaja bueno aparte ya quiero saber quien es la maldita víbora que tanto ocultas en tu fic de nunca podrás escapar de tu destino ya no aguanto ni un segundo mas por saber quien es ya no puedo esperar ya no seas así con tu discípula buaaaaaaaaaaaaa quiero saber no seas mala bueno ya te adoro mil besitos como siempre.

Sandra: no puedo mas la gripa volvió bueno ahí esta el cap espero k ya en esta semana avance y pueda subir pronto el 8 para k no digan que soy mala y espero tener una buena impresión con el cap.

**Oranjitenshi:** bueno amiga aquí esta el 8 le aumente un poquito pero no mucho espero k me dejes un comen bueno mil besitos como siempre eres una buna amiga y creo k para el próximo necesitare de tus sabios concejos jajaja bueno mil besos chao te adoro.

**Fans:** bueno gracias por su comentario y aclaro k si el cap no es tanto de su agrado aun sigan leyendo el fic ya que mas adelante como ya aclare pasara algo inesperado bueno mil gracias por su review un beso y espero su review en este cap.

**Elyzabeth Chiba**: bueno amiga aquí dejo el cap espero te haya gustado un beso te veo después y ya me faltan 4 caps para ponerme al corriente con tu fic kiss espero k te haya gustado mil besitos.

**Reicy Kou:** muchas gracias por el comen jaja y bueno metí un poquito de tragedia pero ya en un tiempo yo espero k en el cap 9 o 10 todo va a estar divertido y volverá a ser color de rosa jaja bueno un beso y gracias por tus reviews esperare k en este dejes otro bye besitos.

**Neo-Reina-Sailor-Moon**: bueno preciosa espero k te haya agradado y antes como dije ya veras sigue leyendo y deja review k bueno ya sabes un besote te adoro te veo después eres genial besotes y gracias por tu review, aunque me de veras los demás jajaja no cierto ya sabes jaja mil besitos jaja.

**Carmen:** bueno aquí esta el cap un besote te veo después deja review y cualquier duda por el MSN jaja ya sabes.

**Freiya**: a ver maldita víbora a quien casi matas por firmar metros!! Si claro a la linda de la usakitopau a la cual quieren y adoran mas tus hijas k a ti jojojojojojo bueno ya espero k te haya gustado el cap y comentario k si no te mato ok bueno ya sabes mil besitos como siempre te adoro bye bye.

**Seremamo**: bueno nena espero k el próximo pueda despejar esa duda que no dejas en tu cabecita loca y que me preguntas a cada rato ya sabes te adoro y cuentas conmigo para lo que sea tkm besitos y ya sabes arriba ese animo te apoyo y estaré aquí mil besitos te readoro.

**Seresetsu**: bueno espero k no te enojes y lo dejes de leer bueno si es así te comprendo pero una suplica no dejes de leerlo se pondrá interesante en unos caps mil besos y gracias por tu review.

**Andy-deep-chiba**: amiga mi coescritora linda bueno he aquí el cap con un poquito mas que el otro bueno ya dentro de una semana o dos si me dedico a escribir estará el siguiente cap bueno ya sabes mil besitos tkm espero verte pronto chaosin jaja.

**Maritza**: gracias por el review espero k no te desepciones pero como ya dije espera antes k otra cosa mil besitos amiga y bueno eres una amiga super linda kisses.

**Mel****y, Isabel y Estrella**: bueno he aquí el cap un beso y porfa sigan leyendolo un besote dejen review kisses.

**Akribos**: gracias por el comentario y espero lo sigas leyendo kiss bye.


	8. Nuestros Sentimientos

NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS

EN EL HOSPITAL

Serena ya había sido llevada a Terapia intensiva para vigilar su embarazo y su estado de salud ya que había entrado en estado de coma.

Darien aun se encontraba en la sala de espera junto con Haruka y Michiru, esperando ansioso por saber de su amada Serena.

Haruka y Michiru decidieron avisar a la familia de Serena lo sucedido, les llamaron.

Buenas tardes casa de la familia tsukino- saludo amablemente Samy que se encontraba con Hotaru y sus padres.

Samy, están tus padres ahí?? –pregunto michiru

Si, que pasa???- interrogo algo preocupado.

Lo que pasa es que……….- se quedo callada de tan solo recordar el dolor que sentía hacia su princesa.

Michiru no te quedes callada habla mujer- decía samy impaciente y preocupado ya que desde el día anterior habían sentido que le oprimían e corazón pero no le dio importancia.

Lo que sucede es que Serena esta hospitalizada y solo quería que estuvieran enterados- con dificultad estas palabras salieron de su garganta.

Samy no respondió solo se quedo estático y no dijo nada solo pudo preguntar en donde se encontraba y les aviso a sus padres.

Ellas colgaron y regresaron donde se encontraba Darien. Había pasado un rato pero no había noticias.

Ellas estaban a punto de ir por un café cuando el doctor que atendía a Serena estaba llegando para hablar con el marido de esta.

Dr. Como se encuentra mi esposa???- decía preocupado, triste. Haruka y Michiru estaban atentas a la conversación de este y el medico.

Dr. Chiba lamento mucho esto pero su esposa ha entrado en coma profundo por lo que la tenemos en terapia intensiva, para poder vigilar su estado de salud- decía con un semblante de seriedad y tristeza. Al escuchar darien esto se quedo en shock, en ese momento también 7 mujeres relativamente jóvenes se quedaron heladas al escuchar la noticia. 5 de ellas habían llegado apenas mientras las otras dos permanecían al lado de darien intentando sostenerlo y sentarlo, la noticia que le dieron era lo peor que podía escuchar. Setsuna que era una de las cinco se impacto con la noticia ya que nunca se espero esto de que fuera a suceder. La otras cuatro no entendían mucho pero al escuchar que su amiga estaba en ese estado, no supieron que hacer para poder sobrellevar el dolor que les provoco tal noticia.

Darien no se podía sentir mas miserable que en ese momento el había perdido a su bebe, podría perder a su otro bebe y lo peor es que perdería al amor de su vida, a su razón de vivir. El se dejo caer en brazos de haruka y michiru pero no lograron sostenerle y cayo de rodillas al piso maldiciendo la suerte que había tenido su esposa.

Lita, Amy, Rei y Mina voltearon a ver a Setsuna para pedir una explicación pero esta no dijo nada solo se limito a mandar una mirada diciendo que ese no era el momento. Michiru se encontraba al lado de Darien intentando darle palabras de consuelo, Haruka por su parte intentaba levantarlo para acomodarlo en una silla. El con dificultad se paro y se sentó, unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas ya que sentía que su vida no tenia sentido. Haruka y Michiru se alejaron un poco para hablar con todas las sailors pero les fue imposible ya que de un momento a otro Darien se desvaneció por la tensión que estaba pasando. Rei llamo rápido a un medico para que lo atendiera.

Una vez que se llevaron a darien las sailors se quedaron sumidas en sus pensamientos.

Que fue lo que paso???- decía rei en un tono de preocupación, sacando de sus pensamientos a todas.

Serena tuvo un accidente anoche y pues fue totalmente desastroso- decía Haruka con los ojos cristalinos ya que su pequeña y adorada princesa se encontraba en un estado sumamente grave.

Chicas tenemos que hablar con Luna, Artemis, los three lighs y con Hotaru- decía Setsuna intentando que su voz no quebrase ante aquella.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Setsuna pero no hay que involucrar a Darien ya que no creo que aguante la platica totalmente objetivo y me imagino que estará sumamente deprimido- dijo Michiru con un tono lúgubre.

Tenemos que descansar un rato ya que ustedes me imagino que están cansadas por el viaje, y nosotras por estar aquí, en 4 horas máximo vamos a regresar y planear esa platica así que veámonos darien esta en buenas manos así que animo vayamos a descansar- decía haruka aun no pudiendo asimilar la noticia de que su gatita estuviera tan grave y mas con el embarazo.

Mientras en un cuarto del hospital Darien acababa de despertar y veía a su alrededor intentando recordad que había pasado y porque estaba ahí, cuando al fin recordó sintió una opresión muy fuerte en el corazón, no podía entender que su gran amor estuviera tendida en una cama sin poder hablar, sin moverse y lo que mas le preocupaba era de cómo iba a continuar con su embarazo ya que era de alto riesgo continuar en el estado que se encontraba. Pero no le importo tanto ya que el quería tener a su bebe bien bueno... el que le quedaba pensaba el.

En el parque numero 10 se podían divisar dos jóvenes altos que no pasaban de 16 años, uno de cabello negro y tes morena mientras que el otro de cabello rubio cual rayo del sol y una tez increíblemente blanca que iban caminando, en dirección hacia una muchacha de alrededor de 13 años la cual tenia los cabellos dorados pero los ojos eran de color inusual, estos eran de color de un rubí intensos.

Algodón muévete que ya quiero ver a mis abuelos- decía apresurado el chico de cabello rubio.

Deja de llamarme así, si me sigues llamando de esa manera te las veras con mi papa- pronuncio haciendo una cara traviesa de tan solo imaginarse como lo regañaría su padre.

Ya basta los dos dejen de pelear parecen unos bebes con esos comportamientos- decía el moreno con una serenidad y paciencia admirable.

Tu no te metas- gritan los regañados al mismo tiempo.

Bueno si no quieren que me meta entonces no peleen... están dando todo un show- de su cabeza salía una gota de sudor ya que varias personas los estaban observándolos. Momentos mas tarde se encontraban cerca de la casa de sus abuelos los cuales al tocar el timbre no salieron, ahí estuvieron por alrededor de una hora pero nadie salio.

Algodón ya vamonos esta claro que no hay nadie en casa de los abuelos- decía el joven de cabello rubio con algo de fastidio y dejando notar que ya quería regresar a su casa.

No, yo todavía quiero ver a mis padres y abuelitos mamo- decía la niña de ojos color rubí.

Pero algodoncito, ya es tarde aparte….- pero fue interrumpida por aquella niña

Por favor- poniendo una cara a medio morir y haciendo pucheritos graciosos que habían doblegar a sus hermanos inmediatamente.

Esta bien pero acuérdate que no tenemos mucho tiempo- decía empezando a caminar rápidamente.

Gracias- mientras lo abrazo y dio un beso a su mejilla

Ahora muéstranos el camino de la casa de nuestro padre- decían los dos al unísono.

Oigan chicos si no lo encontramos ahí podemos ir buscarlos al templo o a la mansión Tenou- decía algo suplicante pero sin perder la compostura.

Esta bien pero apúrate y llévanos- yendo a la parada de autobús.

En el hospital darien ya había salido de su cuarto y se dirigió a terapia intensiva para poder ver por lo menos de lejos a su pequeña princesa. El medico que la atendía se encontraba ahí con debida autorización el entro al cuarto de su mujer.

Ella yacía inmóvil, entubada pues por si sola no podía respirar a la perfección y sin el tal vez no podrían seguir lo mas normal posible su embarazo. El se acerco y tomo un banco que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y se sentó mientras acariciaba su delicada mano y la tomaba para darle un suave beso en esta. En un principio al verla parecía estar profundamente dormida. Pero como maldecía el ese momento ya que esperaba que ella despertase con ansia así paso una hora esperando que ella despertase en cualquier momento, pero volvió a su cruda realidad viendo que esto no pasaría. se levanto y se fue a sentar en un sillón que se encontraba frente a la cama de su mujer y ahí se quedo por varias horas viendo lo tranquila que se veía. Poco a poco le fue ganando el cansancio hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

Acababan de bajar de un autobús, mientras iban caminando hacia algunos edificios; llegaron y al entrar pasaron pero fueron detenidos por un vigilante.

Disculpen pero a donde creen que se dirigen???- pregunto de una manera amable el vigilante.

Ah, perdón venimos a ver al joven Darien Chiva- respondió cortésmente la niña.

Siento mucho que haya venido pero el Sr. Chiba ya no vive aquí se mudo hace 5 años

Que??- fue la simple expresión de los tres muchachos; bueno la de los chicos fue en tono de cansancio y fastidio mientras el de la muchacha fue de asombro ya que creyó que para esos años todavía no se había mudado.

Bueno muchas gracias señor, perdone las molestias que hemos causado- decía con pena el chico de cabellos negros con todo el respeto que se debe.

No se preocupen, pero no creo que les sea difícil encontrar a los Srs. Chiba ya que el y ella son muy reconocidos- decía el hombre, mientras los tres muchachos se quedaban petrificados, según sus padres se habían casado a los 21 años de ella y de el a los 27 por lo cual ellos estaban seguros de eso.

Muchas gracias entonces los buscaremos- dijeron con cortesía y se retiraron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Y ahora que vamos a hacer algodón- decía aun algo desconcertado por la noticia recibida.

Iremos al templo de seguro todos deben de estar ahí es sábado y por lo que nos contaron siempre se reunían ahí.

Bueno pero antes de ir, quiero ir a comer un helado- dijo la niña con su carita mas suplicante y ellos al verla no resistieron y fueron sin decir nada

Mientras tanto en la mansión Tenou

Haruka, michiru y setsuna se encontraban en la cocina comiendo algo para luego ir al hospital para ver como estaba Darien y de cómo seguía serena.

Aun no lo puedo creer como cabeza de bombón sufrió ese accidente- haciendo una mueca de dolor por que aun no lo podía creer.

Tranquila haruka nada ganamos con ponernos así, ahora lo que importa es intentar ver como podremos arreglar esto ya que si no lo hacemos a tiempo no podrá seguir con el embarazo y pues puede ser catastrófico- finalizo setsuna con tristeza pero con mucha calma

Y que podremos hacer nosotras para que ella pueda recuperar la conciencia??- decía Michiru

Aun no lo se pero se que algo se puede hacer, por eso debemos hablar con luna- finalizo Setsuna

Pues para eso no tenemos mucho tiempo aparte ellos creo que aun no saben anda verdad- afirmo Haruka

La verdad aun no saben pero tenemos que esperar ya que bueno creo hoy salieron de viaje y no sabemos a donde se dirigían- interrumpió michiru a Haruka

No creo que tarden mucho por lo menos tardaran una semana lo cual no es mucho así que hay que tener paciencia- setsuna algo decepcionada por sus palabras termino tomando un sorbo de su café.

En el hospital.

En la recepción se encontraban cuatro personas una pareja relativamente grande y una pareja joven. Ambas llegaron ahí preocupadas por lo que en la recepción de aquel hospital preguntaron por la Sra. Chiba, por respuesta recibieron que se encontraba en terapia intensiva. Al escuchar esto las mujeres sintieron un dolor en el pecho inmenso y sin que lo quisieran unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus pálidas mejillas, empezándoseles a corre el rimel de ambas; por parte de los hombres solo podían poner una cara de preocupación y desesperación al no saber nada y su marido no se encontraba ahí para dar una explicación de lo que sucedía. Por suerte de ellos al doctor que le preguntaron por el medico que atendía a su hija era el. Poco a poco les fue explicando el estado de salud en el que se encontraba ella, como iba con su embarazo y que podía pasar si ella no despertaba pronto y de las consecuencias que le había causado perder a uno de sus bebes. Al oír esto Hotaru no pudo y su llanto se profundizo siendo abrazada por ahora su novio Samy, el también sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón; el llanto de ella también empezó a hacer que las rebeldes lagrimas de samy rodaran de sus ojos y cayendo en la cabeza de su novia.

Hotaru tu sabes que ella va a estar bien- decía con una voz temblorosa y entrecortada.

Se que ella va a estar bien, pero y el bebe que pasara con el???- decía mientras al pensar que el bebe que pudo haber perdido pudiera ser su pequeña amiga.

Algo me dice que el va a estar muy bien- intento sonar convencido para que ella pudiera esta mas tranquila y pudiera parar de llorar y dejar de sentirse tan mal, aunque en su interior estaba intentando también de convencerse el mismo de que así pasaría y que todo saldría de la mejo manera posible, auque el pensamiento de que el bebe y su hermana pedían morir asaltaba su pensamiento una y otra vez sin cesar.

Por parte la madre de Serena se encontraba inconsolable ya que su pequeña hija y su nieto, a su mente sentía un terrible dolor al saber que había perdido a un bebe pero su nieto tenia que sobrevivir costara lo que costara, su llanto era silencioso pero el mas amargo de toda su vida, kenji se encontraba a su lado abrazándola, el también sentía que su vida de estaba yendo junto con la de su pequeña princesa como al igual le dolía el haberse enterado de que uno de los que iba a ser su campeón o princesita hubiera perdido la vida antes de poder gozarla .

Amor tu crees que nuestra pequeña se salve???- pregunto Ikuko esperando que su esposo no dijera que alo mejor si pero también cabía la posibilidad de que no lo volviera a despertar.

Claro que va a despertar mi pequeña princesita y te puedo asegurar que nuestro pequeño nieto se salvara- pronuncio esto pausadamente y con tristeza, las lágrimas se acumulaban sin cesar en sus ojos haciendo que este no parara de limpiarse las mejillas con un pañuelo.

Todas las chicas se fueron a sus casas y quedaron de verse en el templo para poder irse juntas hacia el hospital una vez que estuvieran listas.

Por parte de amy fue directo a unos edificios bastantes altos y con una fachada que parecía ser de espejos, ahí es donde se encontraba de ahora en adelante su hogar junto con el hombre que amaba con pasión, tomo el primer ascensor por suerte para ella. Subió al 10 piso, saco las llaves que llevaba y abrió sin detenerse a tan siquiera saludar a uno de sus vecinos. Entro al apartamento y fue recibida por taiki que se encontraba haciendo café y al verla con un semblante triste y pensativa fue hasta ella para preguntarle que le pasaba y si se encontraba bien pero lo única respuesta que recibió fue un abrazo mientras sus ojos fueron invadidos por una sustancia liquida transparente y salada. El lo pudo notar pero mejor se quedo ahí consolándola.

Que paso pequeña porque estas así???- pregunto algo temeroso por la respuesta que fuera a recibir, ya que pensaba que la hubiesen asaltado.

Serena…………. Eso es lo que pasa- decía llorando sin cesar mientras el la estrechaba mas como consuelo.

Te peleaste con serena??- pregunto intentando adivinar pero para ella fue como si le incrustaran un puñal en el pecho y no pudiera quitárselo, ella solo lo negó.

Entonces que paso???- pregunto alejándola un poco para verla a los ojos y poder averiguar lo que le pasaba.

Pues…. Lo …que….paso….es…que…serena…tubo….un- entrecortadamente decía intentando que ya no se le formara un nudo en la garganta y poder terminar la frase- accidente hace 2 días…- fue interrumpida por taiki estrechándola mas hacia su pecho

Tranquila amor mira date un baño cámbiate y vamos al hospital donde se encuentra acuérdate que no estas sola y claro que ellos tampoco están solos- decía esto refiriéndose a Serena y Darien, ella le hizo caso y se fue a bañarse y prepararse para volver al hospital.

Rei llego al templo solo se metió a bañar y cambiarse lo mas rápido para volver en cuanto antes al hospital. Nicolás pudo verla la iba a saludar pero la vio enojada y triste a la vez, cosa que nunca antes había visto en ella, así que decidió dejarla sola por un rato. Ella entro al baño, se desvistió y entro a una tina con agua caliente, entro en la tina para relajarse un poco pero no lo consiguió solo pensaba en su querida amiga y su tortura iba en aumento al sentir que la vida de su amiga y de su bebe corrían peligro. Lo único que pudo hacer era más que encoger sus piernas y abrazarlas y llorar empezando a sentir un dolor inmenso en el pecho recordando a su amiga en todo momento. Sus lágrimas eran mas frecuentes en sus ojos y surcaban sus mejillas, ella se echaba un poco de agua para intentar desaparecerlas pero era algo inútil, sentía como dolía aquella noticia de su casi hermana. Salio de bañarse y fue a la habitación que iba a ocupar junto con Nicolás. El estaba ahí esperándola, la vio entrar y lo único que pudo hacer fue ir en dirección a ella y abrazarla para que sintiera su apoyo al igual que cariño, la respuesta de ella fue corresponder el abrazo y llorar intentando sacar todo el dolor que sentía por casi perder a su amiga. Se dejo caer de rodillas con Nicolás sosteniéndola y cayendo con ella de rodillas.

Tranquila Rei vas a ver que no paso nada- dijo Nicolás intentando consolarla pero ella por su parte solo pudo llorar más, el aunque ella no se lo hubiera dicho pensaba que a serena le había pasado algo malo para que ella se comportase así.

No lo sabes ella esta mal y no podemos hacer nada- su voz reflejaba todo el dolor y resentimiento hacia la muerte que en cualquier instante podría llevarse a su amiga.

Ya no llores Rei tienes que ser fuerte por ti y por ella para darle tu apoyo pase lo que pase- acariciando su cabeza de una forma cariñosa e intentando darle confianza en ella misma.

Esta bien- dijo en un tono algo desanimado y triste

Alístate para volver al hospital te quiero acompañar- dijo mientras la dejaba de abrazar y salía para preparar un poco de te.

Lita entro a su departamento y diviso a andrew en un sillón viendo televisión, llego hasta el y se sentó a su lada abrazándolo fuertemente y haciendo que la acurrucara para que la consolara y no sintiera tanto dolor, estuvo por un rato llorando en los brazos de andrew haciendo que el se preocupara, jamás la había visto tan devastada como en ese momento, solo la abrazaba y besaba su frente como diciendo que todo iba a estar bien pasara lo que pasara y que el iba a estar siempre junto a ella. Ella se separo y le pudo darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el se preocupara menos y poderle contar lo que había pasado en sus amigos.

Amor tenemos que ir al hospital no podemos dejarlos solos- dijo lita como una orden.

Pero que paso amor porque tenemos que ir ahí??- pregunto andrew alarmado por lo que le decía su amada esposa

No podemos dejarlos solos entiende, solo termino de cambiarme y nos vamos- decía exasperada por que su esposo aun no entendía.

A que te refieres amor???- decía aun mas alarmado por como le veía su esposa.

A Serena y Darien- decía empezando a llorar de nuevo-bueno en especial a ella- andrew se acerco y la abrazo nuevamente.

Que paso por favor cuéntame que paso con darien y con Serena- decía desperado por la reacción de su esposa al decir los sus nombres Ella sufrió un accidente y se encuentra en coma esta muy delicada y darien inconsolable por favor acompáñame- decía mientras sus lagrimas iban en aumento

Esta bien pero apúrate a darte un baño y cambiarte- dijo entendiéndola un poco y yendo por un vaso de agua saliendo al balcón para poder asimilar bien la noticia que le había dado su esposa.

Mina llego hecha un mar de lagrimas a su casa no las podía contener, corrió al baño para alistarse y volver al hospital. Yaten se encontraba en el jardín esperándola y cuando oyó que la puerta había sido abierta pero cuando intento alcanzar a su esposa esta ya había desaparecido hacia la parte superior de la casa, el subió las escaleras tranquilamente. Llego a su cuarto y pudo ver muchas prendas fuera de los cajones, ropa en el suelo. De pronto empezó a escuchar sollozos dentro del baño, corrió para ver que le pasaba; el la encontró en un rincón de la regadera sentada abrazando sus piernas y llorando sin cesar, cerro las llaves de agua y le puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, la saco con delicadeza y la llevo cargando hasta la cama, la sentó y abrazo tiernamente.

Yaten solo abrázame y dime que ella va a estar bien- dijo mina entre sollozos, el no entendió pero para no hacerla sufrir lo hizo.

Claro pequeña tu confía ella va a estar muy bien vas a ver todo va a pasar-acaricio su cabeza mientras decía esto.

No quiero que ella ni el bebe mueran- decía aferrandoce a su camisa.

Mina pero a quien te refieres porque estas así???- pregunto Yaten, nunca la había visto tan devastada

Serena ella esta muy mal pero por favor dime que ella va a estar bien- decía mientras mas lagrimas aparecían.

Claro que va a estar bien tu tranquila, vístete y nos vamos de inmediato al hospital por favor hazlo para poder estar apoyándolos en cualquier situación pequeña- dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Esta bien, no tardo por favor prepárame algo si- decía con una carrita a la cual no se le puede negar nada.

Esta bien- la beso en los labios y salio rumbo a la cocina.

Mientras tanto en un heladería del centro:

Bueno algodón ya que tienes tu helado que haremos- dijo intrigado por lo que ella haría.

Pues vamonos al templo jaja ahí nos esperan todos- su cara de felicidad afloro al decir esto.

CONTINUARA……………

* * *

Bueno aquí me tienen de vuelta jajaja bueno ya se k es mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero en fin es bueno aquí tienen el cap espero que comprendan la inspiración se fue y bueno que se le podía hacer esta no regresa tan fácilmente bueno las que son escritoras entenderán que bueno la inspiración se da sola y pues a veces también los trabajos escolares y así son extenuantes y cansados, pero en fin espero ya en junio haber acabado el fic pero aun no es seguro bueno mil besos y sigan dejando esos hermosos reviews k me levantan el animo y que me hacen sentir bien bueno niñas creo k para el 18 de este voy a dar de regalo un fic espero k a esa persona le guste si no la voy a patear y retorcer, así k bueno ya ni modo espero les guste.

**Lovemamoru**: bueno víbora traicionera que tiene bajo su poder mental al pobre de mamo deja de manosearlo tanto ya se que tu cumple es el 18 pero espero k no te pases con mi mamo eh!!! Bueno Mamo advertencia la víbora de mi sensei es una manipuladora por favor no te dejes mi bomboncito lindo. Bueno sensei espero k hayas entendido para quien va ese fic k bueno será a marchas forzadas pero ahí estará.

**Lunaenamorada:** nena creo que queda claro que eres mi editora pero bueno sabes k te adoro y que te agradezco que me ayudes con la edición y todo eso bueno ya se que bueno el accidente y todo te hice llorar sorry y también lamento por no poder terminar de leer tus fics no sabes bueno sabes que te adoro bueno ya te dejo por k no, no contesto los demás reviews jaja besos te adoro y gracias por todo nena.

**Estrella:** bueno como te podrás haber dado cuenta no he actualizado en paraíso y bueno espero que te haya gustado y me perdones por el retraso bueno un beso y espero te haya gustado mucho deja lindo review.

**Eli**: bueno gracias por no sacar conclusiones jaja bueno aun falta ya Quero leer preludio jaja bueno ya me muero de ganas por saber k onda espero tener pronto noticias tuyas y que dejes lindo review jaja besotes y pórtate muy mal te adoro y gracias por ser mi compañía y en agrandar nuestra amistad. Por cierto que el review sea lindo jaja ntc bueno chaosin besos.

**Reicy Kou**: bueno aquí esta el cap que tanto trabajo me costo espero que no te enojes por el retraso y que te haya conmovido un poco jaja bueno mi intención no fue hacerlo tan dramático pero en fin así salio besos y deja lindo review jaja bye.

**Isabel:** bueno espero no te haga sufrir mucho pero en fin espero te haya gustado besos y sigue dejando review, lo espero con ansia.

**Maritza:** no es tu darien entiendo es mió pero bueno amiga espero que te haya gustado el cap y que bueno espero que estés bien aparte para k queres a mi mamo si tienes a tu inuyasha eh!! Bueno sabes que te adoro besos eres genial tkm y sigue dejando review besos bye, hasta el MSN bye.

**Neo Reina Serena:** amiga bueno tanto tiempo si lo se no me aparezco ni nada pero bueno aquí ya esta el cap, creo que mi maldad ya llego a los limites no?? Bueno que importa espero te haya gustado mucho y dejes un hermoso review que mira que me costo trabajo hacerlo jaja bueno besotes luego te veo en el MSN, ya veremos si ahora si surtió efecto el cap y bueno jaja dejo de delirar k ya ando bien borrachita de sueño juju.

**Sere mamo**: nic adorada espero te haya gustado el cap sabes k me tarde y espero que esa espera haya valido la pena para el cap que presento hoy pero en fin sabes k cuentas conmigo para lo k sea nena eres la mejor besos y pórtate mal, espero k si seas la primera en leerlo bueno la segunda ya que lu ya lo leyó pero es xk ella me lo edita besos y te adoro espero seas el primer review.

**Freiya Hibaya:** tu mala yo jamás jajaja bueno nena sabes k bueno ya se hice sufrir mucho pero no importa esta rebueno el cap espero que ahora si te guste y que no me digas mala bueno aunque se k lo harás bueno te adoro mi niña eres la mejor besotes bye

**Sere Riho:** espero sigas leyendo el cap y te haya gustado besos bye.

**Oranjitenshi:** amiga espero ahora see te haya gustado el cap te adoro y gracias por todo eres una chava increíble perdón si no he podido leer tu fic pero a mas tardar mañana lo acabo por favor te adoro mil eres una chava excepcional kiss bye besotes juju.

**Darien****love**: gracias por el review espero sigas dejando review y que te haya gustado el cap, besos.

**Andy-deep-chiva:** amiga espero te haya gustado y no me mates por dejarlo ahí pero bueno ya es tarde y pues ya no doy para mas jaja bueno besos y te adoro deja review y adelante yo creo en ti para k pases tus exámenes besos.

**Cielo** si he andado por estos rumbos pero bueno digamos k pues lamento mucho el no haberlo actualizado antes pero en fin ya sabes presiones y así pero ya aquí esta si lo voy a seguir así que no te preocupes besos y espero tu review bye.

**Ktita3:** bueno espero te haya gustado el cap espero tu review besotes bye.

**Fans**: bueno gracias por los reviews jaja bueno espero que si les haya gustado besos y dejen lindo review espero me perdonen por no poder actualizar antes besos y estén bien.

**SerenaTsukinoMoon**amiga espero que estés bien gracias por el review y ya espero con ansias tus fics que me encantan te adoro y sigue así eres única y que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic besotes sigue así te adoro eres muy buena espero tu review con ansia besos bye te veo luego en el MSN si te encuentro.

**Aerithsephy**espero que este cap no te haya hecho llorar mucho pero bueno espero que haya sido de tu agrado besos y espero tu review bye.

**Sailor angel moon**bueno espero me tengas paciencia un poco mas ya verán lo que depara el destino espero que dejes review besos y espero leerte pronto bye y espero con ansia tu review bye kisses.

**Jaz021**: amiga gracias por el review espero que te haya gustado el cap besote gracias por todo y pues espero te haya llegado jaja besos bye


	9. Una agradable sorpresa

ANTES K OTRA COSA PERDON POR LA TARDANZA LOS QUIERO LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW JEJE YA LEAN!

* * *

Una agradable sorpresa

Mientras tanto en una heladería del centro:

Bueno algodón ya que tienes tu helado que haremos- dijo intrigado por lo que ella haría.

Pues vamonos al templo jaja, ahí nos esperan todos- puso su cara de ángel porque sabia que llegando ahí... Darien este pondría en su lugar a su odioso hermano que según ella no le tenia respeto.

Iban caminando rumbo al templo cuando vieron pasar a una pareja corriendo, se les hizo familiar pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, ya que una de ellos iba completamente feliz imaginándose el castigo de sus hermanos, mientras que sus dos acompañantes estaban algo distraídos viendo a algunas chicas que les gustaba y por otro lado los dos jóvenes iban imaginando cómo serán sus "tíos" y padres en este tiempo. Llegaron subieron las escaleras, claro que a los ingeniosos hermanos le propusieron a su "odiosa" hermanita unas carreritas y ella para demostrarles que podía ganarles acepto pero cuando acepto ellos ya le llevaban ventaja por lo cual se enojo legando en ultimo lugar; cuando llego vio a sus hermanos estáticos ya que era una magnifica vista. Para despertarlos de su trance les dio un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza, lo que no se espero es k la agarraran entre los dos y le toco dos golpes propinados por sus hermanos como venganza.

HOSPITAL

Darien despertó y la pudo volver a divisar aun no le entraba en la cabeza lo que había pasado. Llego una enfermera que le pidió que saliera, con mucha pesadez salio de ahí y se dirigió a la sala de espera para ver quien se encontraba y poder ver si le podían suplantar por media y así poder ir a su casa a refrescarse a su casa y regresar.

Darien como esta serena??- se sorprendió de ver a Hotaru ahí pero al verle a la cara ella supo que nada andaba bien así que solo lo abrazo mientras este correspondió su abrazo.

Ella no esta bien, pero yo confió de que ha de salir bien librada de esta y la tendremos de nuevo con nosotros como antes, con nuestro bebe, que se estará bien- sus ojos empezaron a ser invadidos por la sustancia liquida que ya era menos, siguió abrazando protectoramente a Hotaru. Se alejo un poco y se dirigió a sus suegros que se encontraban a la expectativa de lo que les fuese a decir su yerno. Llego hasta colocarse en frente de ellos, ikuko lo abrazo para darle apoyo y dárselo a ella misma también intentando sacar todo el dolor que le producía que su hija se encontrara en aquel estado. Kenji por su parte se dirigió hacia terapia intensiva para ver a Serena, pero solo pudo verla detrás de un vidrio. La veía, intentando que sus lágrimas no resbalaran, frágil necesitada de su protección, con demasiados cables y un tubo que invadía su garganta proporcionándole oxigeno. Pudo ver como se veía su vientre, el solo hecho de pensar de su pequeña había perdido a su hijo, aunque le aterraba la situación de que perdiera a otro de sus nietos. Así se quedo observándola hasta que una enfermera le pidió que se retirarse. Con desgano lo hizo.

Hotaru aun no se iba del hospital pues después de escuchar a Darien, Samy estaba devastado y ella solo se limitaba a abrazarlo. También sentía un dolor insoportable pero hacia lo que podía por apoyar a Samy; rogaba por que Setsuna o cualquiera de las chicas estuviese ahí para poder dejar por un rato a Samy y poder desahogar su dolor con cualquiera de ellas.

Darien estaba sentado con Ikuko dormida de tanto llorar, aun se veían en sus mejillas el paso de lagrimas derramadas por aquel dolor que las madres siente cuando a sus hijos les pasa algo. Kenji se diviso para Darien, venia cabizbajo aun no creyendo lo que le había pasado a Serena, llego y se sentó al lado de el, pasaron en silencio alrededor de 15 minutos, lo que para ellos era una eternidad.

No te culpes se que mi hija es fuerte y que el pequeño por alguna extraña razón se que vivirá- estaba atónito por lo que pudo escuchar de su suegro, nunca se imagino algo así.

Se que ella es muy fuerte pero me preocupa que este en ese estado; estando así es muchísimo mas complicado un embarazo y es muy riesgo si es con amenaza de aborto- su voz se quebraba cada instante, el espero por lagrimas pero de sus ojos ya no salía ni una, aun tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos

Darien te voy a confesar algo-presto atención total a su suegro ya que era raro que el le dijese esas palabras- yo cuando tenia tu edad ya estaba casado, claro esta que aun serena no nacía, pero se lo que es perder a un hijo y el dolor por el cual estas pasando, piensa que esta es una prueba mas que les pondrá el destino a ti y a serena para fortalecerlos como personas al igual que ayudara para fortalecer su amor. Antes de concebir a Serena Ikuko estuvo embarazada y por desgracia no se logro - recordó mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Entiendo-abrazo a su suegro, porque sabía lo difícil que era la pérdida de un hijo.

Después de una extenuante platica entre ambos, Darien fue rumbo a la mansión para darse un baño y arreglarse un poco, agarro ropa y la puso en una maleta ya que pensaba quedarse ahí hasta que su esposa pudiese recobrar la conciencia, aparte de que tendría que volver a trabajar en unos días, estaba en la cocina, y vio una ecografía de su bebe y una foto ella que se encontraba junto a la ecografía, sentía dolor con solo ver lo feliz que era y se imaginaba como hubiese sido la vida con sus dos pequeños. Comió una fruta, ya que el hambre se había esfumado con el accidente.

TEMPLO HIKAWA

Los jóvenes se encontraban ya en el templo hikawa, aun se reían de la derrota de su hermana menor, pero al ver hacia el frente donde se suponía que hubiera algunas personas pero se encontraba desolado, parecía como si no hubiesen abandonado el templo, pero no era hacia ya que oyeron un ruido dentro de la casa, la chica de ojos rubíes fue hacia una de las puertas del templo, a la puerta mas familiar que encontró; en la que algunas veces paso momentos felices y de angustia junto con sus amigas y especialmente sus padres. Al abrir la puerta su sonrisa se borro ya que encontró a una mujer de cabellera negra sentada viendo un portarretrato donde aparecía Serena, Darien y su futura hija.

Nicolás en un momento me…- Rei callo inmediatamente al ver a la chica, creía estar viendo una alucinación de serena a los 15 años pero no era posible, aunque serena todavía tuviese los mismos rasgos que a sus 15 años era imposible- quien eres y que buscas??- grito exaltada Rei con las lagrimas aun acumuladas en sus ojos e incrédula de ver quien era ella.

Tanto he cambiado para que no me reconozcas Rei??-ella pensó que por su apariencia daría con su nombre pero olvidaba que se había teñido el pelo de rubio por petición de su madre para volver al pasado.- valla creo que si para que no me recuerdes debes de haberte peleado con las chicas no?- no hubo respuesta por parte de Rei quien la miraba incrédula, se levanto y la abrazo.

Serena como es posible apenas tu ayer tuviste un accidente ¡eres una tonta, como nos haces este tipo de bromas! - abrazo con fuerza, la chica había quedado pasmada, ella no entendía lo que pasaba menos de que accidente hablaba y se separo de su abrazo.

Rei de que diablos te pasa, esta bien de que te alegres de que haya regresado, pero de que accidente me hablas, no he tenido ninguno…..- fue interrumpida por una cachetada que le brindo la pelinegra, mientras las lagrimas no abandonaban sus ojos por que la veía... todavía tenia la osadía de decirle aquellas palabras.

Como te atreves Serena sabias que estábamos en nuestra luna de miel y que haces??; claro se te ocurre hacer la broma de que tuviste un accidente y no te importa claro esta…- pero al posar su vista en que su vientre no se encontraba abultado su enojo aumento considerablemente- ah y para colmo tu embarazo de seguro otra de tus mentiras no?, sabes que creí que eras buena pero ahora me doy cuenta que no!.- la chica se quedo en shock aun no concebía lo que acababa de escuchar y lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse de rodillas y ponerse a llorar.

Al escuchar los gritos que provenían de la habitación de donde su hermana había entrado, fueron corriendo, en el pasillo se toparon con Nicolás que también iba en esa dirección preocupado por Rei. Al chocar con el no se extrañaron al verlo pero el un poco pero siguió en la misma dirección que ellos para calmar a su esposa. Al llegar encontraron a la joven arrodillada en estado de shock y llorando por lo mismo.

Algodón estas bien??- pregunto uno de ellos sin tomar muy encuentra a Rei y viendo a su hermana en el suelo irreconocible.

Que le has hecho a mi hermana Rei Hino??- el tono era de imposición intentando, su furia estaba al máximo, por lo que le pasaba a su pequeña hermana. Por su parte Rei estaba totalmente conmocionada, no creía que aquel chico supiese quien era y mas el decir que aquella que pensaba que era su amiga era su hermana.

Contesta Rei tu que siempre hablas de ser sinceros con las personas dime que le hiciste a mi hermana?!- hablo el otro chico totalmente enfurecido, cosa que extraño aun mas a Rei.

De que diablos hablan ustedes dos-grito enfurecida ya que no conocía a ninguno y de alguna forma u otra estaban intentando encubrir a Serena- como se atreven a decirle hermana ella solo tiene un hermano... y es mas grande que ustedes así que no me hagan reír; y tu Serena lárgate de aquí en mi vida te quiero volver a ver!- decía mientras sus lagrimas aumentaban.

Como osas decir eso Rei Hino, si mi padre o mi madre te escucharan se decepcionarían de tener una amiga como tu- dijo el muchacho de pelo negro con rabia y rencor.

Si claro como si conociera a tus padres mocoso impertinente, si los conociera por lo menos sabría tu nombre al igual que el del joven por que si mi vista no se equivoca ustedes son gemelos, pero ella jamás podría ser su hermana- decía enfurecida mientras Nicolás llegaba a su lado y la sostenía para que no se les fuera a golpes a los tres.

Claro que los conoces y si somos hermanos los tres, no nos conoces solo a ella y eso que aun no ha nacido- dijo el rubio totalmente fuera de sus casillas y quedándose callado por haber revelado algo que su madre había dicho estaba prohibido para los gemelos por lo menos, ya que Rini tenia permiso por sus visitas anteriores, pero eso estaba en duda ya que con el pelo pintado como su madre por haber perdido una apuesta con sus dos "irresistibles e increíbles" hermanos, su madre y ella eran como dos gotas de agua, a excepción del color de ojos.

¿¿Que has dicho??- Rei decía con cara de asombro y lagrimas brotando de sus ojos. El rubio miro a su hermano y el moreno solo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a Rei.

Nicolás nos podrías dejarnos a solas con Rei por favor?-dijo mientras Nicolás asintió y Salio del lugar.

Quienes diablos son ustedes 3, porque tu eres idéntica a Serena y porque dicen que me conocen??- estaba alterada y desconcertada por lo que acababa de decir ese chico que decía ser hermano de su ex–amiga.

Primero dinos que pasa porque confundes a Rini con nuestra madre y que fue lo que le dijiste para que se pusiera así?- Rei palideció como que era Rini? No podía creerlo pero tenía que confiar en ellos.

Pero que dicen Rini hace años no viene y no creo que ella sea aparte tiene el cabello rosa!- decía un poco mas calmada y al oír esto Rini reacciono y pudo ponerse de pie y hablar de nuevo.

Rei soy yo Rini por favor créeme ellos son mis hermanos, y de que accidente hablabas Rei por favor dime!- suplicaba pero al ver que rei volvía a una melancolía como la había encontrado cuando entro en la habitación callo dejando el ambiente en un silencio tenso y absoluto.

No puedo, no tengo las fuerza para decírselos- empezó avanzar hacia la puerta pero en su camino se interpuso uno de los chicos.

No te dejare pasar, te pido que por favor nos digas lo que paso- ella lo intento evadir pero era imposible hasta que ya no pudo mas y les dijo lo que le pasaba a sus padres.

Los chicos estaban shokeados, no esperaban que su bienvenida seria un accidente donde se suponía que uno de ello estaba "muerto". Rini de un momento a otro empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, rei la abrazo y la tranquilizo un poco; una vez que los tres chicos estuvieron más calmados les dijo que en unos momentos todos sus amigos estarían ahí para ir a ver como seguía serena. Ellos aceptaron pero antes les dijeron que no querían que los demás se enteraran, así que les dijeron que ellos iban a decir que eran sus primos, ella acepto.

Ikuko se encontraba en un banco a lado de la cama donde se encontraba su hija, aun no creía; las lagrimas aun bajaban de sus ojos sin cesar, mientras tocaba su delicada mano recordando momentos felices que habían vivido desde su niñez hasta los días antes del accidente.

Se sentía culpable por lo que le pasaba, el ver a su hija en un estado crítico la mataba, no comprendía, lo que en verdad quería hacer, si matar a la persona que por imprudencia hizo que tu hija tuviese ese accidente o solo llorar su pena. Kenji irrumpió en la habitación, se coloco atrás de ikuko y la tomo de los hombros en forma de apoyo lo que no ayudaba mucho. Se quedaron así por varios minutos velando por su hija en lo que Darien llegaba, pero fueron interrumpidos por samy que pidió estar un momento a solas con su hermana.

Serena, por lo que mas quieras despierta hermanita- las lagrimas se hacían frecuentes en sus ojos, se sentó en donde se encontraba su madre momentos antes y empezó a acariciar su mano delicadamente- sabes es raro tener a una persona que amas tanto aunque ella no lo sepa pero sobre todo es tu heroína favorita y que nadie la va a desbancar, todavía me cuesta mucho trabajo creer que tu eres o fuiste sailor moon, pero se que es verdad aunque no me lo digas- mientras recordaba sonreía tristemente-, sabes por que aun me parece increíble??; pues te lo diré porque cuando lo descubrí eras una niña llorona, torpe y muchas veces inmadura para tu edad, se que no soy muy justo con eso pero es la verdad. Hermanita eres una de las personas que mas admiro en la vida por guardar y de una forma u otra de salvar a tantas personas sin que ellas lo sepan, aun no se como le haces pero eres genial y te admiro- samy después de eso abrazo a su hermana delicadamente para llorar sobre su hombro buscando un poco de soporte para no estar tan deprimido, espero que le acariciase la espalda o la cabeza como era su costumbre pero no lo logro y sollozo mas en el hombro de su hermana, acaricio su vientre cuando sintió una patada que robo de sus labios una media sonrisa.

Serena recupérate pronto hazlo por tu bebe, el estará muy feliz de tener una madre tan cariñosa y hermosa como tu- se escucho en forma de orden. Le dio un beso en la frente y salio del cuarto, afuera de el se encontraba Hotaru esperando para entrar a verla.

Ella entro callada y tomo asiento en el banco. Estuvo varios minutos observándola hasta que salio de la habitación con más lágrimas de las que esperaba. Los padres de serena entraron y ahí se quedaron hasta que una enfermera les pidió que salieran pues ya no era horas de visitas.

Seiya se encontraba en su departamento alistándose para salir con una de sus tantas amiguitas como a el le gustaba llamarles, pero justo antes de salir se escucho el teléfono sonar y contesto inmediatamente para acabar rápidamente y salir para que no se le hiciera tarde, su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar a uno de sus hermanos pero la emoción se le quito al escuchar la tristeza con la que hablaba.

Taiki, que pasa porque hablas así, acaso mi cuñadita no fue lo que esperabas- bromeo para poder intentar romper la tristeza con la que hablaba Taiki.

Cállate tonto, no es por esa razón que te hablo, por lo visto aun no te has enterado- en un principio precio enojo su voz pero después soltó en ella la gran tristeza que sentía por su amiga.

Pues de que me tendría que enterar que es tan triste a menos que alguno de nuestros amigos estuviera muerto o hubiese tenido un accidente- taiki por el otro lado de la línea negó por lo que decía y empezó a tomar valor para decirle que la persona que mas quería estaba muy grave.

Escucha Seiya, será mejor que tomes asiento y no te exaltes…- pero fue interrumpido

Taiki por favor ya dime no tengo tu tiempo tengo una cita en menos de 20 minutos así que apúrate- un poco desconcertado y molesto por lo que decía.

Esta bien pero no te enojes, Serena hace 2 días que tubo un accidente y esta internada…- nuevamente fue interrumpido

Muy buena broma Taiki ya dímelo, te digo que no tengo tu tiempo- pronuncio enfadado

Carajo, Seiya si en verdad fuera broma no estaría de regreso en Japón al igual que todos- decía con la voz quebrada e intentando que entrara en razón pero al parecer no podía.

Por favor taiki deja las bromas aun lado, si eso fuese verdad yo me hubiese enterado antes o no- decía ya un poco dudoso y empezando a sentirse mal.

De que me serviría mentirte así Seiya, solo te lo digo porque se las razones por las que no te las diría Darien o Haruka, pero hazme caso Seiya- Seiya sentía como sus piernas se aflojaban y empezaba un dolor en el pecho, le pregunto a su hermano en donde se encontraba para irla a ver, Taiki solo le dijo que todos se verían en el templo para así ir a ver como seguía. Una vez que terminaron la llamada salieron rumbo al punto de encuentro.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el templo, Rei se no se encontraba porque había salido por una cosa que necesitaba para el templo; Rini se asomo por la puerta pero fue un pequeño error ya que todos voltearon hacia allí, sus caras parecían como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma; al verlos no le quedo otra mas que salir junto con sus hermanos, para setsuna no fue una sorpresa, la cara de Seiya era de asombro, setsuna sabia que tenia que seguirles el juego así que pregunto sus identidades lo cual extraño mucho a los chicos, pero terminaron por creer la pequeña mentira "piadosa" que se habían inventado aquellos chicos y una vez que regreso Rei se dirigieron al hospital.

Una vez que habían llegado encontraron a Darien en la sala de espera, se les hizo raro y al preguntar descubrieron que era porque Serena había empezado a sangrar un poco, darien se extraño al ver a los chicos y mas porque una era idéntica a Serena y los otros dos a el pero no tomo mucha importancia y solo los vio como primos lejanos de serena, los padres de Sere parecían reconocerlos así que no hubo mas problema.

Ya había pasado una semana y el estado de serena aun era estable, no había cambiado mucho desde su accidente, Darien estaba irreconocible, había bajado de peso increíblemente rápido, se veía muy pálido, en pocas palabras parecía un muerto en vida, las chicas se encontraban muy afligidas los días se les hacían largos, sentían que su vida se les acababa. El cuarto de ella estaba lleno de flores, Darien no había trabajado desde el accidente, los "primos" de serena estaban por una parte alarmados y por otra parte preocupados por lo que pasaba y mas la pequeña con la que llegaron, darien aun no los conocía, pero pronto la vida de ellos cambiaria.

Así mismo pasó un mes, junto con el riesgo de perder al bebe. Darien no se separaba para nada de Serena; el vientre de ella se notaba cada vez mas, solo que había algo raro, su vientre no parecía que fuera de solo un niño, también lo hacia sospechar el hecho de que en raras ocasiones se escuchaban dos corazones en el monitor que marcaba el latido del corazón de su hijo, pero esto solo sucedía cuando Darien y Serena se quedaban solos, el pensaba que era solo por cansancio y se imaginaba cosas.

Era lunes, con ello empezaba otra semana tormentosa para Darien, no podía estar tranquilo con solo pensar que así podría pasar todo el embarazo, ese día Darien sentía que algo importante iba a pasar, así que llamó a una de las chicas para que se quedara en su ausencia para irse a cambiar y arreglar un poco. Rei llego rápidamente, así que Darien tuvo tiempo suficiente para ir a cambiarse.

Rei se encontraba sentada viéndola con dolor, se paro del sillón que se encontraba ahí y se dirigió al banco que se encontraba junto a la cama, empezó a hablarle a Serena, en un principio fue algo ruda pidiéndole o mas bien ordenándole que despertara, pero su tono fue bajando a cariñoso poco a poco y en menos de quince minutos empezó a quedarse dormida mientras acariciaba la mano de su amiga.

Darien mientras se bañaba pensaba en los momentos que la interrumpía por solo tenerla entre sus brazos, añoraba aquella sensación del roce de su piel contra la suya, la quería de vuelta, no aguantaba un minuto mas pero sabia que ese día podría pasar algo bueno, aunque sus esperanzas se esfumaban por los pronósticos que tenían los médicos acerca de ella y de su embarazo.

Sentía sus parpados pesados, se sentía completamente cansada, su cabeza le daba muchas vueltas, empezó a mover una de sus adoloridas manos poco a poco, Rei que tenía una de sus manos muy cerca de una de las de ellas sintió una caricia, la cual la alarmo y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Pensó que estaba alucinando, no podía ser otra cosa mas que eso, pero de pronto al ver que empezó a tener un poco mas de movimiento su mano supo que no estaba alucinando, que Serena había reaccionado, su cara se ilumino no podía creer esto se sentía completamente feliz.

Serena tonta abre los ojos- sus ojos estaban cristalinos, la emoción de volver a tener a su amiga era indescriptible estaba totalmente feliz. Escuchaba la voz de Rei que en un principio era lejana, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz le empezó a molestar pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, empezó a recorrer con la vista el lugar en donde se encontraba, empezó a oír las maquinas que marcaban el latido de su corazón así como el de su hijo, no recordaba como es que había llegado hasta ese lugar, volteo a ver a Rei, la que estaba con la cara completamente empapada por las lagrimas y con una sonrisa que desconcertó un poco a Serena. Rei cuando pudo visualizar a Serena con los ojos abiertos sintió como si su mundo volviera a tener aquella alegría que perdió el día en que hubiese sufrido el accidente su amiga.

Ay Serena, no vuelvas a asustarnos así, promételo- Rei abrazaba tiernamente a Serena mientras la otra estaba algo desconcertada por lo que le decía.

Te lo prometo Rei pero ya deja, que ahora intercambiaremos los papeles de yo la madura y tu la llorona?- Rei solo rió con el comentario tan elocuente de su amiga.

Ahorita vuelvo Sere, estate tranquila, voy a llamar un médico para que te revise y de paso a avisarle a las chicas que ya despertaste- Serena asintió y se quedo quieta cuando de repente sintió como una caricia en su vientre, sonrió y deslizó su mano hasta él; sentía que su vientre era mas grande de lo que recordaba, pero al menos sabia que la vida o las vidas que llevase dentro estaban bien y así estarían hasta el día de su alumbramiento.

Rei corrió en busca del doctor no quería que lo que acababa de vivir fuese solo momentáneo, al ver al doctor solo lo jalo de la bata no permitiéndole terminar con los asuntos que atendía en ese momento. El doctor iba pidiendo una explicación pero aquella chica no prestaba atención si no para ir mas rápido a ver a su amiga y que su acompañante la revisara. Llegaron al cuarto, rei casi tira la puerta con tal de pasar. Serena se sorprendió un poco por la forma en que llego su amiga, cuando el doctor la vio solo pudo poner una expresión de felicidad y asombro; ya que las expectativas de que ella volviese en si eran casi nulas.

Mientras el doctor la revisaba Rei corrió hacia el primer teléfono que encontró y marco hacia el celular de Darien. Darien al contestar la llamada y oír la gran noticia que la mejor amiga de su esposa le daba, salió corriendo, no termino de desayunar o comer una cosa cuando ya estaba en su auto saliendo rumbo al hospital. Llego en menos de cinco minutos y subió hasta donde se encontraba su esposa, llegó hasta la puerta pero al agarrar el picaporte se detuvo, estaba aterrado, no quería que fuese una mas de sus alucinaciones, giro el picaporte y entró; entonces la vio sus ojos tenían la ternura y el amor que transmitían. La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, ella vio lo que según ella era su marido, el la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, se veía extremadamente delgado y estaba pálido, no era el que era su marido; se veía hermosa, tenia de nuevo color, sus labios rosados y se veía mas hermosa con su vientre abultado.

Se acerco lentamente y pesadamente una vez que estuvo cerca ella acaricio su mano, el se sentía como su ángel había vuelto y acaricio una de sus mejillas mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Princesa como te sientes??- sonreía con ojos cristalinos y una que otra lágrima traviesa se escapaba de sus ojos por ver de nuevo sus hermosos ojos.

Me duele un poco las piernas y la cabeza pero fuera de eso me siento bien- él sonrió de ver aquella sonrisa que hacia mucho no veía.

Gracias a Dios amor, descansa voy a avisarle a los demás que ya estas bien-se iba a parar pero fue interrumpido por Rei diciéndole que ya le habían avisado a Todos. Una vez que se quedaron solos Darien la beso tiernamente.

Amor porque estas tan delgado, pálido y totalmente irreconocible?- pregunto una vez que terminara aquel apasionado y tierno beso.

Como no quieres que este así- sonreía tiernamente mientras besaba su mano- cuidarlos a ustedes todos los días a todas horas es desgastante, así que mi querida señora chiba ya no vuelva a darme esos sustos!- termino de decir mientras acariciaba y sentía una patada de su pequeño retoño.

Ay mi príncipe siempre cuidándome, pero Darien no creo el que nos hayas cuidado por unos días te ponga como estas- volteo a verlo a los ojos sumamente preocupada, el solo desvió la mirada.

Princesa es que no solo pasaron unos cuantos días si no que fue poco mas de un mes el que estuviste aquí y no despertabas, pero ya no importa, mientras tu y el bebe estén bien lo demás no importa- intentaba sonreír pero el recordar que pudieron haber tenido dos,

Serena al notar esta reacción empezó a sentir tristeza con solo verle así.

Amor por que cuando hablaste sobre nuestro bebe te pusiste triste, acaso pasa algo malo con él- él negó con la cabeza- entonces que pasa Darien porque te pusiste así- él volvió a negar con la cabeza- pero Darien te conozco lo suficiente y se que no eres así, que paso Darien dime- él sólo desviaba la mirada de ella, no quería que sufriera con la noticia de la pérdida de uno de sus hijos.

Mi princesa es solo que estaba pensando lo que hubiese sufrido si se hubiesen ido de mi lado- odiaba mentirle así, pero odiaba mas verla llorar por algo que no tenia remedio.

Ay Darien, bueno cambiando de tema cuando me podré ir a casa??- decía feliz, el tener a su marido cerca era mas que suficiente para sentirse mejor.

Aun no he hablado con el doctor, pero en unos momentos voy a ir a hablar con él; ah y prométeme que si tienes que quedarte unos cuantos días mas lo harás sin protestar- ella asintió y salio de ahí mientras iba en busca del doctor.

Todos se encontraban en la sala de espera; Rei aun no les había dado la noticia así que estaban esperando lo peor por la preocupación que había fingido demasiado bien para su gusto. Rei llego con la vista perdida y marcas de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas; todos estaban pensando, sus caras eran tristes, justo cuando rei iba a hablar, estallo en risa, sus caras eran de desconcierto, como rei podía reírse en un momento así.

Chicos debieron ver sus caras estaban para foto; bueno vamos al punto- recobró un poco de seriedad pero lo que no dejo fue una sonrisa de felicidad- Serena va hacer berrinche si no la sacan de aquí en algunos días- algunos se estaban preguntando si rei estaba cuerda o si era un sueño por como lo estaban viviendo- No me miren como si estuviese loca eh!, y si serena puede hacer eso- sus caras aun seguían como antes- ay que no entienden indirectas??, bueno por lo visto no, lo que pasa es que serena ya despertó!!- Rei estaba feliz todos los demás aun no lo creían, sus caras de desconcierto pasaron a ser de felicidad completa, empezaron a atosigar a rei con preguntas, poco a poco fue respondiendo, una vez que termino de contar como había despertado les dijo a los lindo y adorables primos de serena que fueran con ella. Una vez alejados del grupo rei dijo que iban a tener que decirle la verdad a su madre, ellos no les quedo mas que aceptar y así se dirigieron a la habitación.

Hacia un rato que Darien había salido de la habitación, Serena solo tocaba su vientre aunque no lo intuía algo de lo que no estaría segura hasta el nacimiento de su hijo; pasaron varios minutos en los que acariciaba con devoción su ya abultado vientre; en esos momentos Rei llegaba seguida de los chicos, ella les indico que se quedaran afuera, que primero quería hablar un rato con ella y después saldría por ellos. Cuando vio detenidamente lo que su amiga estaba haciendo se quedo quieta y mirándola como si todavía fuese irreal verla despierta, cuando volvió en si rei vio que serena la miraba.

Rei deja de verme como si me hubiera muerta y hubiese revivido, es incomodo- reaccionó con oírla reír y se acerco y tomo asiento en el banco que se encontraba cerca.

Deja de hablar serena tonta, es mejor que descanses, aun no estas totalmente bien, sabes todos pensamos lo peor, en tu vida vuelvas a darnos ese susto- ella asintió mientras sonreía.

Eso tenlo por seguro Rei, por cierto como te fue en tu luna de miel- sonría hacia su amiga.

No tuve luna de miel por tu culpa eh!...- Serena bajo su mirada triste, al notarlo Rei prosiguió- pero no te pongas triste eso se recupera, te tengo una sorpresa, solo deja la traigo, pero cierra los ojos- Serena cerro los ojos mientras rei les hacia señas para que entraran los "primos" de su amiga.

Rei ya los puedo abrir?- tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, quería saber que tanto ocultaba su amiga y porque tanto misterio.

Aun no aguanta un poco- se asomo para ver si nadie se encontraba ahí y cerro la puerta- Serena una vez que abras los ojos no puedes gritar o desmayarte de acuerdo- Serena movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, cuando termino de abrirlos completamente, no pudo mas que expresar sorpresa por ver a una chica idéntica a ella y a dos jóvenes que si no se equivocaba eran idénticos a darien pero uno moreno y otro rubio. Cuando miro directamente a los ojos de la chica pudo deducir quien era; pero el misterio eran esos chicos que estaban ahí.

Rini es un gusto enorme verte después de casi 7 años de no verte, solo que hazme el favor de explicarme porque rayos te pintaste tu cabello como el mió y también haz el favor de explicarme quienes son estos jóvenes tan guapos- dejo con la boca abierta a todos los presentes, como la había reconocido con solo verla.- dejen de verme así y dime cual es el milagro de tenerte con nosotros rini?- rini volteo a ver a los dos chicos como pidiéndoles permiso, ellos solo asintieron.

Veras Serena pues vine a presentarte a dos personas, aunque no era planeado el presentártelas forzosamente…- no pudo seguir por la interrupción de serena no entendía nada de lo que decía su hija futurista

Espera pero primero cual es el objetivo de eso y porque no estaba planeado que me los presentaras- su cara era seria pero un poco relajada.

Ay Serena si serás tonta…- ante estas palabras fue interrumpida

No le digas así respeta a nuestra madre AL-GO-DON- pronunció el pelinegro mientras intentaba aguantarse las ganas de darle un coscorrón, mientras que la otra rabiaba por su sobrenombre.

El que sea más joven que en nuestra época, no significa que puedas faltarle el respeto así.- Serena casi pierde la respiración al oír aquellas palabras.

"como es posible, primera no estoy segura de que ellos sean de diferentes edades, los dos son idénticos, aparte como puede haber tenido o mas bien puedo tener gemelos si solo se que es uno, a menos que…"- fue interrumpida por Rei

Serena te encuentras bien; quieres que llame a un doctor?- movió la cabeza negativamente, se les quedo mirando fijamente a los dos jóvenes.

Y bueno ya que me enteré de lo mas importante me gustaría saber sus nombres, si no les importa- esperando que de alguna forma fueran como la primera vez que vio a la que pensaba hasta antes de su embarazo y mas al conocer a los jóvenes seria su primogénita.

Mi nombre es Mamoru Chiba Tsukino- pronuncio el pelinegro

El mío es Darien Chiba Tsukino madre, es un gusto conocerte aunque sea un poco antes de nuestro nacimiento- los modales de este ultimo tenían embelezada a Serena, pensaba que era irreal. Los chicos al notar como los miraba tomaron un poco de ventaja por que sabían que la relación de su madre con Rini en esta época era de pelear mucho.

Nosotros si somos educados, no como el pedazo de algodón que traerás al mundo dentro de varios años- la pequeña Rini empezó a sacar chispas no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ella era educada; la risa de serena y Rei empezó muy bajo hasta que fue escuchada por la susodicha, que la hizo rabiar mas.

Dejen de decir esas cosas si soy educada- decía sacándoles la lengua, "de tal palo tal astilla" decía para sus adentros Rei.

Bueno ya basta de peleas, me pueden explicar a que han venido o por qué están aquí?- interrumpió la pequeña riña que estaban teniendo.

Digamos que alguien nos trajo para conocerlos y bueno hasta cierto punto no nos agradaba tanto la idea pero ahora que lo pienso bien creo que nos quedaremos hasta unos días antes que des a luz madre, solo que no queremos quedarnos en casa de nuestros abuelos, nos darías alojo en tu casa?- el moreno tenia una carita tan tierna que serena acepto inmediatamente; Rini se quedo anonadada con lo fácil que había caído su madre en el juego de estos dos.

Donde se han quedado?

Nos hemos quedado con Rei y bueno nuestros abuelos gracias al algodón saben k somos tus primos- termino diciendo mamoru.

Bueno, ah y una cosa mas, Darien sabe que son nuestros hijos??- los tres se miraron nuevamente y solo negaron con la cabeza- bueno si no sabe, quienes piensan que son??

El cree que nosotros somos tus primos por el parecido que tiene algodón contigo y por el parecido de Darien jr. Con ellas.

Y como se hacen llamar mis queridos primos?- sonreía fascinada por como eran de pillos sus hijos.

Bueno el algodón se hizo llamar Akane, Satoshi- Darien y yo Ryu- no los aguantaba estaba harta de sus dos hermanos pero no podía mas remedio que aguantarlos, pero ya se desquitaría luego.

Es bueno saberlo, esta bien, seguiremos así- los dos chicos se acercaron uno de cada lado de la cama y le plantaron un beso en cada mejilla, acción que hizo sonrojar a serena.

Justo en el momento que le dieron los besos a serena iba entrando darien y al verla sonrojada con dos chicos al lado no le causo gracia y puso cara de pocos amigos, al notarlo los chicos empezaron a reír, les encantaba ver a su padre celoso y mas de ellos.

Amor el medico me dijo que en unos dos o tres días si todo esta bien te dará de alta- los chicos se alejaron para luego salir junto con rei.

Pero yo no quiero estar mas aquí sabes que aborrezco los hospitales- hacia puchero no quería estar ni un segundo mas con todos los cables que tenia enzima.

Tu lo prometiste amor, acuérdate que también esta de por medio nuestro bebe-ella asintió lo obligo a acostarse a su lado, el la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella se recostaba sobre su pecho. Darien después de mucho tiempo se sentía completo, tenia de vuelta a su princesa y eso le encantaba, le daba la tranquilidad que hacia un mes o un poco mas no sentía.

Rei se encontraba ya con todos, le dijo a Amy, Mina, Lita que fueran las cuatro para platicar un rato y contar algunas cosas con su amiga. Una vez llegando al cuarto la imagen que veían era de retrato, mina saco su celular y saco una foto al momento de que se dieron cuenta los dos solo se sonrojaron, Darien salió de la habitación para darles más privacidad a las chicas ya que tenían que hablar mucho.

Sere como te sienes?- amy se acerco y tomo asiento en la cama.

Bien aunque aun yo no puedo creer el tiempo que estuve inconciente pero al ver mi vientre caigo en la realidad- decía con una pequeña sonrisa- y chicas porque no tuvieron su luna de miel; porque diablos se regresaron?

Ay serena nosotros estábamos preocupadas por ti- intervino Lita

Además todas sentimos cuando estábamos de lo mas tranquilas una angustia empezó a invadirnos - siguió amy

Y bueno cuando nos enteramos estábamos muy preocupadas así que ya mejor no te angusties por nada- termino Mina- por cierto tus primos Satoshi, Ryu y Akane son muy parecidos a ti bueno en el poco tiempo que hemos convivido se me hace que tu eres su prima consentida- ya no comprendía volteo a ver a Rei y ella hizo una seña de que luego le explicaría.

Sere por que esa cara?- pregunto lita

Lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no los veo, alrededor de 3 años por eso me extrañe cuando me los mencionaron "ay serena lo que te metes"- sonreía feliz aunque un poco nerviosa

Serena que paso porque tuviste ese accidente?- pregunto amy

Lo que recuerdo es que un carro salio de una calle y venia hacia mi de costado y frene rápido pero perdí el control del volante y de lo demás no me acuerdo- volteo a ver a sus amigas las cuales estaban reflexionando lo dicho- pero bueno ya paso el peligro no ahora lo que me queda es empezar todos los arreglos para el cuarto del bebe y como buenas amigas me ayudaran no?- ninguna de ellas se opuso.

Claro que te ayudaremos serena pintaremos el cuarto de rosa y compararemos todo color rosa- decía mina ilusionada. Serena al oír esto solo empezó a reír.

Mina no creo que lo conveniente para mi bebe sea pintar el cuarto de rosa y menos comprarle ropa rosa ya que su papa se enojaría mucho- decía entre risas serena

Pero serena como no comprarle cosas rosa a una niña, te recuerdo que rini si se llega a enterar de lo que has dicho te mata- serena empezó a reír mas y las caras de desconcierto de tres de las chicas eran de fotografía.

No lo creo, además espero le guste estudiar mucho y sea tan inteligente como su padre- decía mientras acariciaba el vientre y ellas seguían con la cara de no entender nada- bueno ya dejen esa cara aun lado, yo aun no espero a Rini, estoy esperando a un niño que será tan hermoso como su padre- las tres chicas estaban sorprendidas.

Eso es enserio Sere?- preguntaron Lita y mina al mismo tiempo.

Si, no tendría por que mentirles a mis mejores amigas o si?- interrogo sere

Pues no tendrías porque, y cuando te enteraste?- pregunto amy

Fue el día del accidente- dijo un poco afligida

A donde habías ido Sere, porque me imagino que no habías regresado del hospital cuando tuviste el accidente o me equivoco?- fue el turno de hablar de lita

Había ido a casa de Luna y Artemis-continuaba desanimada

Animo sere ya paso ahora lo que queda es seguir- todas le sonreían para que se sintiera mejor

Gracias chicas- sonrío para terminar con la platica

Bueno yo creo que ya nos vamos porque aun tienes visitas que andan medio impacientes por verte- dijo rei, todas abrazaron y se despidieron de sere.

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna se encontraban afuera, una vez que desalojaron el lugar entraron.

Cabeza de bombón, me asuste tanto, cuando te vi dentro del auto- la abrazo cariñosamente.

A ver Haruka como que me encontraste?- se desoriento mucho por lo que decía su amiga

Si Serena nosotras te encontramos; estábamos cerca cuando tuviste el accidente- termino Michiru.

Me alegro que ustedes me hayan encontrado y me haya traído al hospital…- pero fue interrumpida por hotaru

Sere, Samy se pondrá feliz de verte despierta no sabes lo triste que ha estado- abrazaba a serena amorosamente

Mmm Hotaru explícame una cosa tu y samy ya son novios o todavía el cobarde de mi hermano no te lo h pedido?- la separo un poco mientras la miraba, Hotaru por vergüenza agacho la mirada y asintió- sabes me alero de tener una hermosa cuñada jaja, espero que ese mocoso te haya estado tratando bien y si no lo ha hecho ya vera- todas en el cuarto rieron mientras hotaru asentía y se sonrojaba mucho- me alegro pero si te llega a hacer algo tu avísame y me encargo de el- guiño un ojo mientras Hotaru asintió.

Me alegro que ya esta mucha mejor princesa- decía haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Setsuna no se cuantas veces te tendré que repetir solo llámame por mi nombre y basta OK, no me gusta que me trates así; que yo me acuerde no somos enemigas o si?- ironizo serena.

Tienes razón prin... serena- mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

Bueno Serena te dejamos descansar te veremos luego, descansa que ya queremos tener de vuelta a nuestra hiperactiva princesa jeje- abrazo de nuevo al igual que michiru y hotaru y salieron. Cuando setsuna estaba por irse.

Setsuna hay algo que necesito preguntarte algunas cosas, así que por favor quédate un rato- su cara era seria y pensativa

Creo sobre que me vas a preguntar Serena y si es verdad, aunque no entiendo como; la neoreina jamás me revelo como así que no tengo respuesta- respondió con el debido respeto que ella se merecía.

Esta bien, además de ti y de Rei quien sabe que son realmente de mi?

Nadie todos se han creído que si son tus primos así que no te preocupes, nadie se enterara, ahora si me retiro espero verte pronto.

Gracias setsuna, antes de que te vayas podrías decirle a Darien si viene por favor?

Claro no se preocupes yo le digo- salio dejando pensativa a Serena.

Serena se estaba un poco cansada y cerro los ojos, cuando su marido llego la vio hermosa, se veía tan bien, se acerco y deposito un beso en sus labios despacio y suave.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a su príncipe, ella se sonrojo un poco. Cuando iba a despegar sus labios volvieron a ser atrapados por los de su princesa, su beso fue empezando a ser mas apasionado, así continuo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas y se separaron para respirar un poco de aire. Justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar fueron interrumpidos por una persona poco grata para darien.

Bombón que bueno que ya despertaste, no sabes lo mucho que me preocupe por ti- entro a la habitación directo a abrazar a su gran amor platónico

Seiya gracias por preocuparte, como has estado?

Muy preocupado por ti y tu bebe bombón, pero me alegro que ya estés mejor- beso su mano- por cierto bombón tu prima esta muy linda y se parece mucho a ti- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por dos chicos

Mi querido Seiya, no te hagas ilusiones con nuestra hermana que es muchísimo mas chica que tu aunque no lo aparente- decía el chico rubio.

Perdón, bueno bombón como te iba a decir tus primos son geniales cuando están de buen humor- decía riendo un poco.

Como osaba llamar a su madre bombón y que su padre no la defendida, estaban indignados.

Seiya por que le dices bombón a mi prima?- pregunto ryu

Es que es un bombón…- Serena vio la cara de sus tres hombres ardía de rabia.- pero no lo tomen a mal- intento remediar seiya por la mirada de esos tres hombres que se encontraban, pero era muy tarde había recibido tres golpes algo fuertes en su cabeza.

Haber ustedes tres se me calman, Seiya es solo un amigo, gracias por el cumplido Seiya, sabes me siento un poco cansada- decía serena para que dejaran de mirar al pobre de su amigo con odio.

Te dejo descansar bombón, mañana vuelvo para hablar contigo- beso su mejilla y salio casi huyendo de ahí.

Ryu, Satoshi, después hablare con ustedes sobre lo que acaba de suceder- ellos asintieron algo apenados y se fueron corriendo.

Ahora sr. Chiba me puede explicar que diablos te paso, acordamos que ya no ibas a molestar a Seiya por esos comentarios, sabemos que esa maña no se le quitará- el solo desvió la mirada un poco molesto- Darien por favor no me gusta que estemos enojados, aparte la última discusión fue por él, no quiero otra pelea- ella lo miraba a los ojos el solo asintió y se recostó junto con su esposa mientras llenaba su rostro de besos.

Sabes amor he estado pensando en como será nuestro bebe- habló Serena

Ah si?- darien arqueo una ceja

Si, será tan apuesto, adorable e inteligente como su papá- dijo dándole un beso en la punta de su nariz

Pues no lo creo- contradijo riendo un poco

Ah no? Y entonces a quien se va a parecer eh?- ahora serena era la sorprendida

Pues yo quiero que sea tan lindo, bondadoso, sincero y con un hermoso corazón como el de su mamá- acariciaba el vientre de serena mientras decía esto.

Así pasaron toda la tarde, aunque a la hora de comer serena protesto, no quería esa comida; darien la convenció de comérsela, entre mimos y apapachos se quedaron dormidos, por fin estarían juntos…

CONTINUARA……………..

* * *

Ya se me desaparecí por mucho tiempo y ahora si pueden decir que reviví jejejeje. Les pido también una disculpa por desaparecer 6 largos y horribles meses, lo que pasa es que apenas termine la preparatoria y bueno todavía estoy en un momento crucial para mi el entrar en la universidad es lo que mas anhelo en este momento, por eso mismo espero me entiendan si no puedo actualizar en las siguientes semanas. Se que muchas de ustedes me entienden y comprenden. También agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado algunas personas y que me han entendido.

Hace unos días iba a subir chap por lo que pido mil disculpas, cuando lo subí me di cuenta que estaba muy corto así que lo borre y seguí escribiendo hasta hoy es el chap mas largo que he escrito de 12 hojas a renglón casi seguido y el resultado es lo que acaban de leer.

La verdad creo k me quedo bien pero bueno eso es para mi no se para ustedes jejejeje, así que les digo k si tienen tiempo de leer dejen review no saben lo que me costo escribir este capitulo, hace 6 meses lo empecé pero la escuela y la nula inspiración no ayudaban mucho, en fin también el que algunas de ustedes me hayan reclamado por el MSN diciendo que soy mala pues hago afirmación soy de lo peor jejejeje (exagero pero bueno).

También quiero decir que esto ya esta llegando a su fin, por lo que toy un poco triste pero a la vez me siento bien conmigo misma , por que yo no me creía capaz de lograrlo pero ya esta y todo se lo debo a mi sensei jeje.

**Sere Mamo**- Amiga hermosa nic no sabes lo que me costo el chap escribirlo pero ya aquí esta, se que aun sere no se entera de que perdió a un bebe pero bueno eso ya es para el siguiente chap, que espero actualizar pronto, cosa que pues me costara trabajo pero intentare ser lo mas rápida ok te veo después por MSN no sabes cuanto te quiero mujer eres súper especial para mua jejeje tkm espero hablar luego contigo.

**CIELO**- me volví a perder en el inframundo pero ya regrese con los vivos jejeje bueno ya te habrás dado cuenta pero ahora si volví para quedarme jejejeje y espero que sea por un tiempo. A lo de tu pregunta creo que ya habrás dado cuenta que pasa algo raro pero aun pero si son 2 bebes creo que te habrás dado cuenta no tengo corazón de villana jeje ya mejor me callo jeje espero que te haya gustado mucho y bueno ya serena en el próximo capitulo tendrá que responder muchas preguntas de sus hijos cosa que no será sencillo pero en fin ya veras besos.

**Lu**- hermana adorada de mi corazón tu sabes como he sufrido haciendo el chap hasta has estado para mi en todo momento lo cual agradezco con toda el alma sabes que te adoro eres la mejor te requiero y adoro no sabes cuanto me alegro de conocerte, aparte de ser una súper persona conmigo, por cierto ya no te me enojes y tampoco te me azotes por ese pedazo de engendro, tu sabes nena ya quiero volver a verte jeje pero eso no será posible hasta que presente mi examen a la uní pero bueno ya es dentro de una semana exactamente así que espero me desees suerte y también para el martes que es mi entrevista cosa k me pone los nervios de punta pero bueno nena espero te haya gustado el chap bueno te mando mil abrazotes de oso y mil besotes de tamaño mundo jeje tkm!

**Sailor Angel Moon**- mujer ya me conociste así que no me podes venir a decirme que soy mala, no bueno si soy mala jejeje creo que tu curiosidad te gana y te hace ponerme como mala no?? Bueno yo digo k si, y después de mucho aquí esta el capitulo que con tantas ansias has esperado, espero que si te guste no sabes me rompí la cabeza contra la pared por solo atrapar a mi musa y no soltarla, corría por todo mi cuarto era espantoso pero ya no la volveré a soltar muhahahahahaha. Con respecto a lo de mamo ya lo leyó y no sabes cuanto disfrute el castigo jejeje todo el mes de abril castigándome no sabes como lo disfrute ha sido de los castigos mejores impuestos y que he logrado cumplir al pie de la letra como me lo impuso, de tan solo recordarlo lo vuelvo a cumplir el mes entero no sabes tanto el y yo lo disfrutamos, ay ya me hiciste querer otro mes con mamo si supieras lo ardiente y lo bueno k es en la cama morirías jejeje. Y bueno con respecto a las perdidas ya no se donde andan pero bueno ya me las arreglare con gaby con ella si tengo excusa para golpearla pero bueno si lee esto me mata y me entierra en las afueras jeje y no vuelven a saber de aurea jeje, seguimos en contacto besotes y abrazotes.

P.D. ya actualiza el k leí esta muy bueno y no me dejes hablando sola jeje n.t.c. tkm por cierto ya empecé a leer dark hunters y si me gusta alguno de tus hombres peleare con vos para conseguirlos jeje.

**Andy**** -deep-chiva- **ya después de mucho aquí toy nena no sabes k me encanta que me dejes review y bueno espero que te haya mega gustado y encantado, creo que eres también de las que sabe mi sufrimiento por este chap y bueno también gracias por pasarme de nuevo el chap jeje que modifique un poquito lo que habías leído y bueno ya aquí esta completo. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier situación y sabes k te adoro eres una buena amiga te mando mil besos y abrazos y bueno nena me voy a desconectar desde mañana hasta el sábado que viene para poder estudiar por completo y meterme a lo que quiero estudiar para mi examen no sabes siento que se me viene el mundo encima pero ya se que no es para tanto tkm y gracias por tu apoyo!

**Eclipse lunar****-** acertaste yo lo consolé y pues me sentí tan bien consolando al lindo de mamo pero ya se me acabo ya regreso sere para ponerme en cintura y dejar que despierte para así ella apapacharlo como se debe y a mi dejarme con las ganas pero bueno ya no importa jejeje y bueno mandaste el equipo de búsqueda porque no me encontró snif, snif pero bueno si lo hiciste gracias por el intento jejeje bueno espero te haya gustado besos y un abrazo.

**NeoReina-sailormoon-** amiga hace mucho que no te veo, yo diría siglos sin saber nada de ti pero bueno a lo que vengo, pido mil disculpas pero si ese nik que puse todo cambiado era tuyo jeje es k ya andaba deambulando cuando escribir las contestación de los reviews, por eso mil disculpas. Por lo de la sospecha si estabas en lo correcto jejeje y bueno ahora si puedo admitir estaba echando chispas xk gaby estaba con mamo ya puedo decirlo después de pasar un maravilloso mes de abril con mamo cosa que me encanto solo que se paso muy rápido, bueno ahora en adelante ya no va a sufrir mamo bueno tal vez un poquito con algunos ataques de celo proporcionados por dos gemelillos y su gran amigo seiya, espero te haya gustado el chap y mira ahora k si estoy lucida no cambie tu nik jeje besotes y haber cuando te encuentro que ya hace mucho no te veo jeje besos bye bye.

**PRINCESITA LUNAR**- ya volví a mis andadas de buena así que mis andadas de ser la mala del cuento acabaron snif, snif pero bueno me gusta ser mas buena k mala y bueno si me tarde mucho en actualizar espero te haya gustado bueno te veo en el siguiente besos y abrazos.

**SANDRA**- amiga no me dejaste review en el 7 no es k no me haya acordado de ti te lo puedo jurar, y bueno espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que te haya mega encantado y bueno espero si dejes review besotes amiga tkm y espero verte pronto x el MSN bye.

**Oranjitenshi**- jen hermosa no sabes te agradezco todo el apoyo y ayer te toco primicia lo se, considérate afortunada de ser la primera en leerlo completo ya que nunca antes mas que mi hermana lo había leído completo eres la segunda y única afortunada de tenerlo en tus manos jeje y me alegra que te haya gustado no sabes cuanto espero que me dejes un review larguito jejejeje sabes no sabes a mi me encanta también saber lo que pasa con tu fic me siento afortunada jejeje. Bueno los gemelos y Seiya traerán loquito de celos a darien pero estará muy padre y espero que si me quede divertido xk si no ya ni modo hice mi intento en comedia jejeje. Y también gracias por el apoyo k me diste con esas cosas de ingles k me costaron mucho trabajo te mereces lo mejor jen tkm!

**Mamora**- bueno si rini tenia el cabello rosa pero eso en el siguiente capitulo habrá muchas mas explicaciones, así que espero te haya gustado el chap besos.

**Prisma**** L**- si presentara a Serena muerta todas me matarían a mi y ya no tendrían mas a usadito cosa que es horrible por un lado jeje, y bueno creo que aquí puedo mejorar un poquito la faceta fría de anime pero por ser solo mi imaginación y espero te haya gustado mucho y que lo continúes leyendo besos y gracias tal vez haga dos finales uno con tu idea y otro como ya esta planeado mil gracias, hasta el próximo chap.

**Isis Janet**- amiga espero ya la próxima semana me pongo al corriente de tus fics jejeje espero me entiendas y me alegro que te haya encantado y fascinado y bueno espero que este capitulo no sea la excepción porque me costo mucho jeje. Que te puedo decir merezco que me golpees por actualizar hasta 6 meses después pero gracias por todo amiga tkm besos.

**Lovemamoru**- maldita víbora desgraciada ni un mail para decirme k estas viva o por lo menos para saber si sobrevives, que te he hecho eh!!. Ya respira aurea k te mueres, bueno sensei después del review me dieron ganas de ahorcarte como k sentadita en las piernas de mamo ah?, te deje claro desde k llego mamo con vos k no quería saber los acontecimientos sexuales o encuentros, como desees llamarlos no quería saber nada y me vienes y pones esto por dios ayuda m muero snif, snif ya aquí se acaban las lagrimas y mas te vale k te haya gustado me rompí la maldita cabeza haciéndolo y me conoces bien y sabes k si lo hice, bueno mas te vale dejar un buen review si no me enojo ya k bueno por pame me he enterado de k tuviste un parcial hoy en el cual te deseo mucha suerte sabes k te adoro por ser mi primer amiga de esta pagina y bueno ya voy a cumplir un año de conocerte, que rápido se va el tiempo (YA ME PUSE DE NOSTALGICA) y bueno te agradezco tu amistad aunque loca pero eres genial, bueno una mega disculpa contigo y con las perdidas k no he podido leer su fic pero ya dije k pasando el examen de la uní me pongo pilas y leo en lo k tendré de vacaciones jeje tkm y porfa no te pierdas k luego kero hablar con vos y no te veo tkm y espero no se te olvide y bueno hay un reclamo, cuando diablos te vas a poner a escribir el fic de vampiros k ya kero leer bueno ya basta tkm besos y luego te veo bueno eso espero así k suerte y espero review larguito besos.

P.D. por cierto ya empecé a leer dark hunters y si me gusta alguno de tus bebes peleare con vos para conseguirlos jeje.

**Isabel-** aquí esta el chap tan esperado perdón por lo de esta semana gracias por tus review espero ya no sufras ya serena despertó espero te haya gustado besos y perdón, espero te haya gustado el capitulo besos bye bye

**Maritza**- amiga del alma bueno almenos ya compartes conmigo a mamo eh!, y creo ya te habrás dado cuenta de los hermosos retoños de mamo no? Pues bueno espero te haya gustado mucho amiga tkm y te veo en el MSN y gracias por la comprensión te adoro amiga besos.

**XXX**- bueno de los gemelitos no pues si igual de serena pero cuando prometí el lemon de capitulo completo no me acuerdo pro esta bien tendré k cumplir las exigencias de mi publico jejeje (que sacrificada no?), espero te haya gustado mucho besos y espero sigas leyendo y que no te haya decepcionado besos bye.

**FELINA**- pues un poco espero te haya gustado el chap y dejes review besos y te veo en el siguiente chap bye.

**Ambar****-**bueno aun no acaba el fic así k paciencia para dejarme escribir toda la explicación de lo que me pides jejeje espero te haya gustado y no me pegues por lo que tarde jeje, y bueno aun serena no muere tu descubrirás como termina el fic k ya no va a tardar mucho espero te haya gustado besos y abrazos.

**Chibikaita****-** espero te haya gustado el chap sorry por la tardanza pero ya esta aquí besos y te veo en el siguiente chap k no creo tardar tanto besos bye.

**Valeeh Chiiba**- hola me alegro k te haya gustado mi historia y bueno también espero que te haya agradado este chap y gracias estamos en contacto besos bye.

**Shada**- espero te haya gustado el chap me esmere mucho, me halagas mucho mil gracias por leer mis historias bueno espero k si te haya gustado besos hasta el siguiente chap!

**Malandra**- bueno tengo k ser sincera en un principio si me moleste con tu review pero sabes no sabes lo agradecida que estoy porque gracias a eso picaste mi orgullo como no tienes idea y te lo agradezco de todo corazón porque hiciste el milagro de que pudiera subir el chap y mira aun no termina solo quedan como 4 capítulos lo mucho así que no tengo mas palabras para ti y si tenia mas de 10 líneas perdón por lo que paso y gracias de nuevo besos y un beso, aun no se quien eres pero eres de las mejores besos. (no lo digo con sarcasmo o algo así si no con agradecimiento, solo aclaro por malos entendidos).

**ktita3**- gracias por el review y ya aquí esta la actualización espero te haya gustado mucho y si tal vez tenga un final feliz besos y gracias por seguirme espero tu review bye.

Aerithsephy- espero no haberte hecho llorar mucho jeje bueno espero te haya gustado encantado o como querías verlo jeje te veo en el siguiente besos y besos.

BUENO ESPERO VERLAS PRONTO Y ESPERO K ME DESEEN LA MEJOR DE LA SUERTES YA K EL SABADO DE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE PRESENTO MI EXAMEN A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y BUENO ESPERO ESTEN BIEN TODOS LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS!.

USAKITOPAU.


	10. NOTA DE AUTOR

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS BUENO LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA A PRINCIPIOS DE ENERO ACTUALIZARE ASI K BUENO ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO QUERIA DECIRLES QUE ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN AÑO DE MUCHO EXITO Y QUE ESPERO NO ME MATEN JAJAJAJA BUENO AQUI LES TENGO UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO BESOS Y FELIZ AÑO DE MUCHO AMOR, EXITO Y AMISTAD UN ENOMR ABRAZO DE USAKITOPAU

* * *

Así pasaron toda la tarde, aunque a la hora de comer serena protesto, no quería esa comida; darien la convenció de comérsela, entre mimos y apapachos se quedaron dormidos, por fin estarían juntos…

A media noche Serena despertó algo inquieta, nunca se había imaginado que dormir embarazada estando concientemente fuese algo raro; volvió su vista a un lado encontrando a su príncipe viéndola atentamente.

Que haces despierta princesa?- hablo con una sonrisa mientras quitaba mechones de cabello de la cara de Sere.

Nada es solo que es un poco incomodo dormir aquí, aparte deque me siento rara ya que no puedo dormir boca abajo, aparte de que las patadas de tu hijo son bastante fuertes- haciendo pucheros. Darien solo río y le dio un beso en su frente.

Tranquila preciosa ya mañana o pasado mañana estaremos de vuelta en casa con ese polizón…-

Amor por que tu estas despierto eh!, tu deberías de dormir, mira como te he dejado, todo flaco, ojeroso y paliducho, eso no me lo puedo perdonar, duérmete aparte debes descansar si no el que va a cambiar mi lugar vas a ser tu y eso no esta en mis planes aun jaja- dijo viéndolo a los ojos para luego posar su mano en su mejilla y acariciarla con ternura.

Serena si estoy despierto es por que en verdad me emociona que estés ya bien y de que nuestro hijo también lo este, aparte de si me encuentro ojeroso, paliducho y flaco es porque solo yo quería cuidarte a todas horas para cuando despertaras, pero a la señora Chiva se le ocurrió despertar justo en el momento que me separe eh!, pero en fin ahora que ya despertaste me siento mas tranquilo y feliz, esta es la razón por la cual no puedo dormir, pero ya basta de platicas y a dormir señorita porque aun necesitas recuperar energías- la acerco hacia su pecho pera pe posara ahí su cabeza, poco a poco los dos fueron quedándose dormidos.

* * *

Salio indignado de su casa, soportar a esos dos era lo peor que le podía haber pasado, ni se diga de cómo serena salía en su defensa. Los quería matar; subió al auto y se dirigió en tiempo record a su trabajo. De solo recordar lo que le habían hecho pasar el dueto y su esposa le daba jaqueca.

=FLASH BACK=

Había abierto los ojos para ver dormitar a su princesa pero vaya sorpresa se llevo al ver que no se encontraba junto a el, recorrió lentamente la recamara pero no había rastro de ella, pensó que tal vez se encontraría en el baño, así que espero pacientemente. Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos. Al ver que no regresaba se preocupo y se dirigió rápidamente al baño pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sorpresa que no se encontraba ahí, salio de su alcoba para dirigirse a la planta baja en busca de Serena. Cuando estuvo ahí alcanzo a oír las risas provenientes de la cocina, a la cual se dirigió rápidamente.

Ahí se encontraban Serena y sus dos pequeños retoños, platicando de todo lo que le hacia a la pobre de Rini. Serena no podía dejar de reírse, la hacían pasar los mejores momentos ahora.

Si y no sabes lo divertido que es molestarla con Elios- contesto Ryu- pero hacerlo enfrente de nuestro padre verdad Dar- el susodicho solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo.

Pero eso si cuando se enoja ni quien lo soporte, bueno eso es por nuestra parte- decía el rubio poniendo cara de resignación

Solo tú y la pequeña insoportable- agrego el moreno

Pero chicos el no es así, se que el los ha de amar muchísimo así como yo, pero ya dejemos la platica a un lado, ahora si díganme que quieren para desayunar que yo lo preparare- al ver las caras de sus pequeños retoños – que les dijo el algodón, perdón Rini- dándose cuenta de su error solo puso una pequeña sonrisa.

por que tenían una cara de espanto, con su vientre ya le empezaba a costar bastante trabajo el poder levantarse sola de la silla


	11. Dias y noches tranquilas?

*****DEDICADO A TODAS AQUELLAS LECTORAS QUE SIEMPRE HAN ESTADO A MI LADO Y FIELES A SAILOR MOON*************

******los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y no son utilizados con fines de lucro*******

Así pasaron toda la tarde, aunque a la hora de comer serena protesto, no quería esa comida; Darien la convenció de comérsela, entre mimos y apapachos se quedaron dormidos, por fin estarían juntos…

-A media noche Serena despertó algo inquieta, nunca se había imaginado que dormir embarazada estando concientemente fuese algo raro; volvió su vista a un lado encontrando a su príncipe viéndola atentamente.

-¿Que haces despierta princesa?- hablo con una sonrisa mientras quitaba mechones de cabello de la cara de Sere.

-Nada es solo que es un poco incomodo dormir aquí, aparte me siento rara pues no puedo dormir boca abajo, además las patadas de tu hijo están siendo fuertes- haciendo pucheros. Darien solo río y le dio un beso en su frente.

-Tranquila preciosa ya mañana o pasado mañana estaremos de vuelta en casa con este polizón…-

Amor por que tu estas despierto eh!, tu deberías de dormir, mira como te he dejado, todo flaco, ojeroso y paliducho, eso no me lo puedo perdonar, duérmete debes descansar si no el que va a cambiar mi lugar vas a ser tu y eso no esta en mis planes aun jaja- dijo viéndolo a los ojos para luego posar su mano en su mejilla y acariciarla con ternura.

-Serena si estoy despierto es por que en verdad me emociona que estés bien y de que nuestro hijo también lo este, si me encuentro ojeroso, paliducho y flaco es porque solo yo quería cuidarte a todas horas para cuando despertaras, pero a la señora Chiba se le ocurrió despertar justo en el momento que me separe eh!, pero en fin ahora que ya despertaste me siento mas tranquilo y feliz, esta es la razón por la cual no puedo dormir, pero ya basta de platicas y a dormir señorita porque aun necesitas recuperar energías- la acerco hacia su pecho pera que posara ahí su cabeza, poco a poco los dos fueron quedándose dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Rini estaba mas que apurada como le podían hacer es sus hermanos, los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Algodoncito, o te apuras o ya te dejamos- grito el rubio desde la planta baja mientras posaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios junto con su gemelo, hacerle siempre esa broma a su hermana era lo mejor y mas cuando le tocaba ir a clases o a una de sus citas con Helios.

Sabes creo que mejor nos vamos yendo, ya la conoces es tan irresponsable esa niña…- no pudo terminar cuando fue golpeado por un zapato proveniente de la planta superior.

Cállate tonto, es por su culpa que llego tarde a todo-empezó a bajar las escaleras Rini mas que enojada- son unos engendros del mal, los odio!-arrebato fuertemente el zapato que le había aventado a su hermano-bueno ya vámonos o que esperan a que nazcan?

Mira princesita de algodón, por mas que nos ataques jamás te zafaras de nosotros y bueno ya vámonos, suficiente nos hiciste esperar-el azabache fue el primero en salir seguido por sus dos hermanos.

En el hospital Darien ya se había parado y estaba totalmente listo, sentado en el sillón del cuarto observando lo hermosa que se veía su princesa, estuvo un rato así, fue hasta ella a darle un beso en la frente para salir hacia la cafetería para tomar algo de desayunar. Justo en el momento que la beso sintió una mano en su mejilla.

-Buenos días amor- abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los de el.

-Pensé que dormirías más- se sentó junto a ella mientras servia un baso con agua para dárselo para que tomara sus vitaminas.

-Pues eso es lo que mas anhelo pero lamentablemente aun no me acostumbro, aun me siento rara, de seguro debo estar hecha una ballena-desvío la mirada hacia la ventana que reflejaba un día hermoso.

-No tu estas mas hermosa que nunca, me encanta ver como crece nuestro pequeño vástago; bueno princesa tengo que ir a desayunar no tardo- le dio un beso y salio rápidamente de ahí.

Se encontraba en el cuarto sentía felicidad y tristeza a la vez, tenia que confirmar lo que haba soñado durante el tiempo en que estuvo en coma con Setsuna, sus ojos se empezaron a inundar de lagrimas, toco su vientre sabia a la perfección ese secreto por cual se iba a sacrificar hasta el final no importándole su propia vida, lo ocultaría para que el no se quedara tan solo. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer rápidamente quería estar con ellos en todo pero no seria así.

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta, subió su cara; el venia con alegría, pero al verla se preocupo, fue rápidamente hacia su lado, instintivamente la abrazo y ella le correspondió.

-¿Bombón que te pasa?- se apresuro para llegar a su lado y abrazarla calidamente- tranquila, ya todo esta bien, no tienes de que preocuparte- a lo que ella respondió aferrándose mas a el y sintiendo un dolor inmenso en el pecho.

-Ya lo se pero…- su llanto aumento mas no sabia como seguir como explicarle esa angustia que tenia pero que no podía aliviar- sabes creo estar muy sensible por el embarazo- una pequeña sonrisa melancólica surco sus labios, el abrazo era aun mas fuerte y estrecho, quería sentir el apoyo de alguien mas; sabia que si llegaba a mencionarle algo de esto a Darien se lo impediría, así que solo le quedaba su mejor amigo el cual la apoyaría fuera cual fuera el precio.

-Vamos bombón no te pongas así- la separo un poco para verla a los ojos- sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que tendrás mi apoyo, comprensión, sabes que daría hasta mi vida por ti- termino Seiya limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

-Lo se y gracias por ser el mejor Seiya te amo como no te imaginas- le planto un beso en el cachete. Pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de dos pelinegros y un rubio parados en la puerta que tenían cara de decepción, rabia, enojo, una serie de sentimientos nada buenos.

-Ejem… interrumpo algo??- pregunto un Darien con cara de pocos amigos a Seiya y dirigiéndole una mirada helada a su esposa.

- No nada amor- una sonrisa nerviosa se le asomo por sus labios, separándose de el.

- Como que nosotros no diríamos lo mismo- interrumpieron los dos adolescentes a los costados de Darien.

-Enserio chicos no es nada de lo que piensan- Seiya se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la puerta- solo me despedía de bombón por que tengo que hacer unas cosas verdad- volteo a ver a la rubia guiñándole un ojo. Ella captando la mirada de nervios y un poco de miedo por lo que le hicieran esos hombres asintió y este salio casi corriendo.

-Y ahora usted Sra. Chiba me podría decir por que le ha dicho usted que ama a la cosa de camiseta roja que acaba de salir?- pregunto un enfurecido Darien, Serena intentaba aguantarse la risa de ver a su marido y los sus dos acompañantes con cara de pocos amigos y viéndola con reproche, al ver que no respondía- Serena estoy esperando una explicación…- pero una carcajada lo interrumpió, si la rabia lo invadía hacia unos instantes, ahora estaba queriendo acecinar a la cosa que acababa de salir.

-Primero señor Chiba, esta usted celoso???- el puso cara de indignación y serena volvió a reír- por lo que veo si jaja, como si usted no conociera al hombre que amo con locura y pasión eh y ustedes dos jovencitos quien les ha dado permiso de que estén celosos de mi eh?- al escuchar las palabra de su madre se pusieron rojos y Darien volvió su mirada hacia ellos que se apenaron mas- bueno esta bien los entiendo después de mucho tiempo ustedes no me ven primitos lindos- miro coqueta a los chicos y ellos al ver la cara de Darien al ver a su princesa haciéndose la coqueta con ellos lo puso mas celoso. Al ver la reacción de Darien los gemelos se miraron entre si y fueron hacia la cama y abrazaron a serena y le llenaron de besos la cara.

-Ya déjenla en paz, ella necesita descansar- no aguantaba más que todos estuviesen abrazándola y mimando.

-Déjalos, me gusta mucho que ellos me mimen, por cierto donde esta su hermana?- con la mirada la buscaba pero no la encontró.

-¿ Ah hablas del pequeño algodón?? Ella tenia que regresar con mamá, es que le mando una carta diciendo que necesitaba con urgencia que regresara, pero bueno así te disfrutaremos mas jaja- Darien se les acerco y con un poco de sutiliza les retiro a su pequeña los tentáculos (según el) de los pulpos de sus primos, hecho que hizo reír a serena.

-Darien deja de ser tan sobre protector conmigo, no me pasara nada si me abrazan mis queridos y adorables hij…primos jaja-

-Que rayos quisiste decir serena?- inquirió Darien levantando una ceja al darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer esta.

-Yo jaja no quise decir nada jajaja- la respuesta hizo que Darien confirmara que le estaba mintiendo.

-Si claro y yo te soy infiel con cualquier mujer que se me pase enfrente no?- arrugo el entrecejo y se dirigió hacia la cama quedando frente a frente con ella- Si no me dices ahora mismo que quisiste decir jura que estos dos me las pagaran muy caro, piensa bien lo que dirás princesa- termino algo distante.

-Sabes querido Darien, aquí nuestra "primita"-intervino el rubio- quiso decir hijos- con una sonrisa malévola se acerco para darle una palmadita nada ligera en la espalda de Darien mientras este los miraba con una cara de desconcierto total.

-¿Como que hijos?- pregunto escéptico.

- Pues como lo oyes, para que seguir con la mentira de que serena es nuestra prima si podemos estar como la familia tan singular y perfecta que somos verdad- dijo sonriendo angelicalmente (claro que solo pura apariencia) el moreno. Darien ya no pudo articular ni una palabra pues perdido el conocimiento al haber escuchado aquella confesión de sus pequeños vástagos. Estos lo recogieron y lo llevaron enseguida al sofá cercano para que pudiese recobrar el conocimiento en un lugar cómodo según ellos.

-Chicos creo que se les paso un poquito la mano al darle la noticia a Darien de que lo que según iba a ser su primogénita se convirtió en dos chicos de… por cierto jamás me dijeron que edad tenían o si???- intervino la rubia un poco divertida pero preocupada por su marido.

-Mmmm pues tienes razón pero bahhh es una pequeña venganza por no saberte cuidar de la tonta del algodón en su tiempo-

-Pero aun así, es su futuro padre, respétenlo-

- Ok lo haremos solo porque tú nos los pides- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno cambiando de tema ya que ustedes son unos adorables chicos quería ver si podemos salir por lo menos a dar una vuelta al jardín- sonrío la rubia picadamente sabiendo que ellos la complacerían en algo que ni Darien ni los doctores le permitían.

-Pero si nos descubren que diremos o que haremos?- pregunto el rubio.

-¿De eso no se preocupen yo me encargo que dicen?- los chicos asintieron con la cabeza mientras ella sonreía sabiendo que la ayudarían en cualquier cosa.

En la habitación

Mamoru salió de la habitación y al ver una silla abandonada la tomo prestada y volvió al cuarto rápidamente, ayudaron a Serena a subirse y salir rápidamente de ahí dirigiéndose al jardín.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 15 minutos cuando Darien empezó a reaccionar, aun se sentía mareado, sus ojos le pesaban, recordó las ultimas palabras de aquel chico y abrió rápidamente los ojos para encararlos pero la sorpresa que se llevo lo angustio, las sabanas se encontraban en el suelo, busco la maleta de serena, que encontró sin algunas pertenencias; salió rápido de ahí y encontró a Rei con un ramo de rosas que iba en dirección hacia el.

-¿Rei, no viste de casualidad a Serena cuando subías?-

-¿Darien, que no se supone que estas cuidando de tu esposa?- contesto esta un poco irritada por la actitud de Darien.

-Eso es lo que hacia, pero me quede dormido un rato y cuando desperté ya no la vi- dijo mas serio e irritado por la actitud de ella-y lo que mas me angustia es que dejaron todo el cuarto desordenado- Al escuchar esto Rei empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Y no sabes hace cuanto paso esto?-

-No y ya pregunte a algunas enfermeras pero nadie la vio-

-Esta bien, yo la bucare en el piso y luego iré a la cafetería, tu ve a buscarla al patio y al lobby, si la encuentras mándame un mensaje, lo mismo haré si yo la encuentro ok- el movió su cabeza afirmativamente y salió disparado por las escaleras hacia las escaleras.

Darien bajo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lobby preguntándoles a las recepcionistas si habían visto a su princesa salir o que alguien se la llevase pero la única respuesta fue una negativa de las mujeres, corrió hacia el jardín buscando a su mujer. Cuando diviso una cabellera rubia corrió hacia ella, cuando la tomo del hombro y la chica volteo vio que se había equivocado, volvió a buscar con la mirada pero no había señales de ella.

Rei por su parte ya había preguntado a más de la mitad del personal en todo el edificio sobre su amiga pero no había rastro de ella. Se dirigió hacia la cafetería intentando encontrarla pero no había señales, parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. Tomo su celular y rápidamente marco a Amy.

-¿Amy, Serena te ha llamado??- fue la pregunta de saludo que recibió la peliazul

-No Rei, porque, que sucede??-

-Lo que pasa es que serena ha desaparecido y no la encontramos

-¿¿Que??!! Ok tranquila hablare con lita a lo mejor a ella le marco, tu habla con mina, y si ninguna ha hablado con ella pues nos ponemos de acuerdo para buscarla.

-Esta bien, suerte- así colgó para buscar a mina pero tuvo el mismo resultado.

En el jardín

Habían estado caminando por todo el jardín durante media hora, admirando el paisaje. Los árboles de Sakura, estaban floreciendo hermosos y se fueron a instalar bajo las faldas de uno de ellos.

- chicos alguno de ustedes podría ir a la cafetería a comprar una malteada de chocolate y unas zanahorias – al oír lo ultimo ellos se miraron confusos al oír decir a serena querer zanahorias.

-¿¿Serena acabas de decir que quieres zanahorias???- preguntaron aun incrédulos de sus palabras.

-SI, se que las detesto pero no se quiero comerlas y no aguanto ni un minuto mas, me podrías traer unas- le dijo al moreno, con una dulce sonrisa que bien sabia funcionaria con el.

-Esta bien pero no se muevan de aquí- y así salio corriendo hacia la cafetería para complacer los raros y extraños antojos que se le habían presentado a su madre.

- Mama…- Serena lo interrumpió abruptamente al escuchar esa palabra.

-Darien, por favor no me digas así, bueno sabemos que es la verdad pero es que me hace sentir mas vieja de lo que soy – haciendo puchero se lo reproche

-Pero es que es raro el verte y no decirte así, además como dijimos el día que nos conociste nosotros si tenemos modales bueno te respetamos mas que al padre que escogiste para nosotros- serena solo pudo soltar una carcajada al escuchar al su pequeños vástago expresarse de Darien así; esto le hacia recordar lo que según Darien le había dicho Rini alguna vez.

-Creo que en un futuro ya les he dicho por que lo escogí si no me equivoco- el chico asintió- bueno si ya lo sabes no tienes que replicar, o apoco me dirás que yo soy la mejor mama del mundo?, bueno tal vez si- esto hizo reír a los dos bastante- bueno ya se no lo soy pero bueno haré mi intento no – el asintió – pero bueno solo dime serena esta bien- el muchacho asintió.

- aquí tienes, de que estaban hablando sin mi importante presencia?- interrumpió el pelinegro

-Pues hablábamos de que no quiero que me digan mama, mami o así, por que me hacen sentir mas vieja de lo que soy- dijo serena

-Bueno por mi parte ya le dije que no es tanto problema si estamos en publico, por cierto ¿cuando lleguemos a tu casa podemos decirte así enfrentes de nuestro querido papa?- pregunto el rubio

- Ay chicos la verdad no se, supongo que si- dijo sin tomarle importancia.

-¡Gracias por eso eres la mejor!- gritaron y ambos la besaron. Se sentía extraña al tener dos adolescentes dándole mucho cariño pero para sus adentros se sentía más que feliz.

Paso alrededor de media hora cuando decidieron volver al cuarto por que serena se sentía somnolienta y quería dormir "cómodamente".

Darien por su parte ya estaba mas que desesperando intentando encontrarla habían avisado a todos para estas horas. Rei quería matar a Darien por haberse dormido en vez de cuidarla (bueno según la versión de Darien). Las chicas llegaron y ya estaban en el cuarto de serena haciendo planes de búsqueda cuando se abrió la puerta, todos voltearon y descubrieron a un chico rubio con una sonrisa que al ver a tanta gente supo que tanto su hermano como Serena estarían en graves problemas. Iba a salir rápidamente cuando entro su hermano con serena en una silla riendo a pulmón pero al ver la cara de asesinos que tenia Darien para con los gemelos se callo inmediatamente. Los demás reaccionaron un poco mas aliviados de ver a su amiga sana y salva.

Después de estar hablando durante un buen rato Serena volvió a pedir un par de zanahorias a sus amigas y marido lo cual todos quedaron estáticos, no podían creer que serena quien odiaba dicho alimento lo pidiese con un ansia impresionante. Claro que su deseo fue cumplido rápidamente por su marido. Cuando había caído la noche todos se habían retirado menos los gemelos y Darien, justo cuando "la pareja dinámica" (nombre otorgado todos los amigos de sus padres) pensaba en desaparecer Darien los agarro por los hombros y los dirigió al sofá de la habitación para sentarlos.

-¿Que diablos se les cruzo por la mente cuando sacaron a serena del cuarto???- la cara de Darien era de pocos amigos; ellos por su parte pusieron una cara algo graciosa por intentar no reírse de su padre.

-Ya tranquilo que no quiero que los regañes a ellos yo tuve la culpa no ellos esta bien???- dijo serena retándolo.

- Y me pregunto yo como diablos le dices a estos dos y bueno aparte en la mañana quedo un tema pendiente entre nosotros cuatro a menos de que me vayan a dejar con la gran duda de saber como diablos es que tenemos dos hijos y de porque están aquí??- los dos chicos se miraron intentando discutir con la mirada si decían la verdad.

-Darien ya tranquilo que te hará daño si sigues así, yo tampoco se el motivo por el que están aquí así que no te sientas excluido, ya deja a los pobres chicos en paz y ven y consiénteme que hoy ni un solo beso me has dado hoy- dijo haciendo puchero sabiendo la debilidad de su marido ante ella. Aunque Darien seguía enojado pero no podía negarle nada a su hermosa princesa así que se dirigió hacia ella pero no pudo llegar con ella ya que se le habían adelantado aquellos engendros que serian sus hijos, ellos por su parte reían internamente al ver a Darien mirarlos con cara de pocos amigos y cada vez que le daban un beso en la mejilla este no aguantaba las ganas de mandarlos de nuevo al futuro( N.A. no se a quien me recuerde mmmmmmmmmm bueno no me acuerdo ajajá nct). Serena al ver las caras de su muy original familia se reía internamente haciendo remembranza de lo que ella alguna vez vivió con su pequeño algodón- Ahora sabrás lo que se siente que te hagan a un lado mi querido amor, bueno aunque sinceramente jamás te haría a un lado como tu alguna vez me hiciste pero bah esto no se vive a diario jaja- pensó serena al ver la escena de celos de su príncipe.

Pasaron una gran parte de la noche discutiendo los tres Chiba por que se fueran los mas chicos y el se quedara, pero no siempre esos chicos se salían con la suya y Darien era el que salía perdiendo siempre pero lo mejor de todo era que la mañana siguiente Serena seria dada de alta y tendrían que regresar con semejantes demonios que le harían la vida imposible.

La mañana era agitada Darien estaba de aquí para allá para ver los papeleos que tenia que hacer para que su pequeña pudiese salir libremente y poder volver a su casa, por su parte sus pesadillas ya se habían ido a su casa para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Serena. Rei fue la que llego con algo de ropa nueva por que conociendo a su amiga no tendría ropa que le quedase.

-Ya lista para salir o todavía te quieres quedar aquí???- pregunto burlonamente Rei por lo cual recibió una mirada de reproche de su amiga.

-Ay Rei claro que estoy lista para salir de aquí en este mismo instante, no creo soportar un día mas la comida de este lugar es de lo peor y bueno que ropa me has traído- intentando ver que le traía en la bolsa su amiga para que ella saliese de ahí- Rei enséñamelo por que no pienso salir con algo ridículo te advierto de una vez.

-Que tan mala amiga me crees serena, que ya ni confías en mi para los gustos de la moda eh?- dijo mirándola fijamente divertida por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Ay Rei sabes que no es eso ajajá solo que bueno ajajá ya es broma a ver ya dame lo que me trajiste que odio esta bata que es cómoda pero no se como que ya no va conmigo jaja- se lo dijo mostrando la bata que traía.

Tomo el bolso que traía su amiga y lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver la ropa que se encontraba ahí, después de admirar la ropa que había depositado en la cama se fue a dar un baño "rápido" para así poder salir en perfectas condiciones. Una vez lista Rei la ayudo a cepillarse el cabello. Una vez que estuvo lista solo le quedo esperar que su marido terminara en compañía de su mejor amiga, pasaron lo que restaba de la mañana platicando de lo que habían hecho durante su "ausencia" bueno la parte que le faltaba escuchar al igual que de cómo es que era la única que sabia sobre sus verdaderos hijos. Darien estaba agotado después de no haber dormido bien por estar cuidando a esos y a su princesa pero valía la pena el poder ya llevársela a su casa y estar con ella siempre.

Llego al cuarto y al ver a su mujer se quedo embobado viéndola, estaba hermosa y su cuerpo no había cambiado mucho pero aun así se le notaba mucho su vientre.

-¿Darien no dirás nada???-pregunto su mujer para intentar sacarlo de su embobamiento

-Estas mas que divina princesa- se acerco y la atrajo por la cintura para darle un tierno y sugestivo beso. Una vez separados se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por un rato haciéndose entender el gran amor que se tenían.

-Ejem.. Chicos esta bien que hacia mucho que no se embobaban así y que es algo natural pero por favor ya me quiero ir de aquí por favor si- ellos rieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ya Rei tranquilízate ya ni yo estoy tan ansiosa por llegar a mi casa pero mmmmmmmmmm creo que ya se que haré llegando ahí ajajá- dirigió una mirada coqueta a Darien lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco por que Rei también entendió el mensaje y río por lo bajo.

-Bueno tortolitos ya dejen los arrumacos para su casa OK bueno ya en camino que si no, me moriré en este lugar.-dijo ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta seguida por los dos tortolitos de sus amigos.

Mansión Chiba.

Todos los amigos y familiares de Serena se encontraban reunidos, estaba todo adornado.

-Setsuna porque no te agrado tanto la idea de decirle a Serena y Darien que somos sus hijos si la tonta de algodón no les menciono nada y aparte si ellos ya sabían que iban a tener una hija también tenían derecho de saber que somos sus hijos no??- cuestiono Darien jr. a su querida "tía" Setsuna.

-Pues lo que pasa es que sus padres no debían enterarse por que seria una sorpresa ya que en un principio cuando ellos se enteraron iba a ser uno y pues cuando sucedió el accidente aquella barrera se rompió y dio a la luz a un bebe mas pero por decisión de su madre en un futuro me pidió que hiciera unas cosas y que no dijera nada pero bueno ya que importa, espero que sus padres se los expliquen luego , bueno ya ahora a esperar para que lleguen sus padres y podamos disfrutar de la compañía de serena- termino Setsuna y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa para intentar atender a los amigos de la pareja.

La relación que tenia el hermano menor de serena con Hotaru había estado pasando por algunos obstáculos, pero todos últimamente los veían mas que juntos y en un buen estado por lo cual no se preocupaban tanto, pero algunos de los presentes no sabían que estos jóvenes tenían una noticia que darles.

Cuando llegaron a la casa serena se sorprendió que casi no hubiese movimiento cuando entro, así que se acerco a su marido.

-Amor tenemos la casa solo para nosotros o hay alguien aquí???- pregunto por la actitud de Rei que había ido rumbo a la cocina y no había vuelto para nada.

- Espera un momento- dijo Darien al ver que la chica iba en dirección a la cocina- primero, antes de que te vayas- la agarro por la cintura y la pego hacia el y le planto un beso en sus labios, no sabia como había podido resistir todo un mes sin probar esos labios tan carnosos y dulces que eran su adicción, ella sintió el beso diferente, mas lleno de amor. Quería demostrarle con ese beso que el la necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo que no concebía su vida sin ella. Al separarse la abrazo fuertemente para sentir que no era un sueño y que estaría con el.

-Serena prométeme que jamás me dejaras solo- dijo alzando la cara de la chica para mirarla con sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas amontonadas en sus ojos azules.

-Sabes que no lo haré amor, siempre estaré a tu lado, jamás te abandonaría, eres el gran amor de mi vida y nunca te dejaría solo, aparte no te dejaría al alcance de ninguna mujerzuela- acaricio la mejilla de su marido limpiando algunas lagrimas traviesas que habían soltado sus ojos.

- Ya lo se, por eso no quiero que me dejes nunca- termino diciendo esto labio a labio con los de ella para luego volverla a besar. Una vez terminado el beso se dirigieron al jardín donde encontraron a toda su familia dándole la bienvenida y abrazándola.

Sus padres fueron los primeros en abrazarla y comprobar que se encontraba bien.

-Papa ya te dije que estoy bien ya no tengo nada- dijo serena algo exasperada por las preguntas de su padre.

-Pero serena, es que estoy preocupado por ti y por mi futuro nieto!- grito su padre

-Kenji ya deja en paz a la pobre de Serena la vas a atosigar tanto que luego no va a querer que nuestro nieto nos conozca- dijo Ikuko regañando a su marido por lo cual serena solo río inocentemente.

- Hermanita veo que por fin ya te pusiste en pie para dar mas lata al pobre de mi cuñado y bueno como esta mi pequeño y hermoso sobrinito???- pregunto a su hermana haciendo cara de niño inocente.

-Samy si quieres que me quede a tu lado no digas que serena da lata- intervino Hotaru haciendo que tanto los padres de este como serena rieran a todo pulmón- y bueno ya pasando a otro tema como estas tu y el pequeño Dariencito serena?- dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo a su cuñada.

- Bueno el bebe y yo estamos muy bien de acuerdo con el ultimo chequeo que me hicieron antes de salir de ahí jaja y bueno quería darles a ustedes esto - extendió un sobre hacia sus padres que al abrirlo quedaron maravillados por ver a su pequeño nieto.

-Hija esto es maravilloso muchas gracias hija- dijo Ikuko abrazando fuertemente a su hija por haberle dado una de las primeras fotografías (bueno una ecografía de regalo pero bueno es como de las primeras fotografías de los bebes) de su nieto.

La fiesta paso de lo mas agradable con todos entre anécdotas de lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba en coma hasta lo que habían hecho en un pasado cuando eran jóvenes.

Una vez que se fueron todos se quedaron los cuatro los dos mas chicos subieron al cuarto donde se hospedaban mientras estuviesen en esta época. La pareja se fue hacia la sala para disfrutar de su compañía mientras platicaban de cómo criarían a sus hijos y de lo maravilloso que seria verlos crecer y educarlos, también de cómo decorarían el cuarto. La platica era interminable pero serena empezaba a tener signos de cansancio por lo que Darien decidió terminar la platica y mejor ir a su cuarto a descansar.

Llegando al cuarto cuando Darien cerro la puerta Serena lo abrazo y beso sus labios haciéndole saber que no quería descansar aun. La abrazo fuertemente y profundizo su beso, al separarse la cargo mientras que la volvía a besar demostrando aquella lujuria que solo ella podía saciar, con extremo cuidado la deposito en la cama. La camisa de el fue lo primero que salio directo al suelo, el delicadamente empezó a desabrochar la blusa que su mujer traía, querían sentirse uno estar unidos, el deseo de ambos se reflejaba a la perfección, ella acariciaba la espalda de su marido haciendo pequeños dibujos con sus dedos sobre esta, su piel era su adicción era suave con aroma a rosas. Cada caricia se hacia mas intensa, el suéter de ella salio en la misma dirección que la de Darien.

A la mañana siguiente serena se encontraba haciendo el desayuno para los dos chicos, mientras platicaban.

- Ay chicos se pasan, ya dejen de decirme como le hacen la vida de imposible a mi pobre marido que bueno un poco de sufrimiento no le vendría mal jajaja aunque no lo hagan sufrir mucho ahorita - dijo mientras les servia unos hotcakes y para ella un plato de cereal con fruta ya que no tenia mucha hambre.

-Bueno pero es que con lo que te hacia algodón y lo que hacia el tonto de nuestro padre como que si nos dan ganas jaja- dijo el rubio. Cuando vieron a Darien entrar por la cocina.

-Buenos días amor- dijo serena dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego intentar pararse pero fue detenida por los dos chicos.

- Serena ya no te pares mejor desayuna que el se sirva solo- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, pero sabiendo que acababa de hacer enojar mas al que seria su padre en un no muy lejano futuro. Serena intento levantarse pero fue en vano ya que sus hijos la habían agarrado del hombro para que se quedara sentada.

-Pero chicos…-

-Nada de peros, aparte esta muy grandecito como para que se sirva solo- esto solo causo gracia a Serena, ellos estaban muertos de la risa el único serio, enojado y trabado por lo que estaba viendo era Darien, como era posible que su princesa le hiciera mas caso a esos intrusos que a el.

-Serena ya me voy ya se me hizo tarde te veo en la noche- se despidió Darien de ella y salio sin despedirse.

-Vaya que modales tiene Serena te casaste con alguien muy maleducado jajajajajaja- terminaron de decir los chicos antes de que saliera Darien ella solo pudo aguantar un rato la risa entre que Darien desaparecía echando chispas por la puerta; en sus pensamientos quería matar a esas dos cosas que serian sus hijos, no tanto por lo que acababan de hacer instantes antes si no lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

Darien había empezado a desabrochar la blusa de serena mientras las caricias y los besos se hacían mas intensos, se sentían tan bien tan felices de poder estar a solas con ella amándola sintiéndola acariciándola. De repente la puerta de su habitación había sido abierta de par en par dejando ver a dos jóvenes divertidos viendo la escena de sus padres totalmente acaramelados.

Serena al verlos se sonrojo escandalosamente como era posible que la hubiesen visto en ese aspecto a ellos; Darien por su parte estaba totalmente rojo no tanto por la pena si no por el momento que acababan de interrumpir.

-Ay ustedes jamás cambiaran, jamás ponen el seguro, pero bueno ya que estamos aquí queremos platicar con serena- dijeron con sorna, Darien solo salio del cuarto furioso en dirección a ellos, pero solo paso a un lado de ellos y salio del cuarto.

-Serena ya tranquila perdónanos, bueno lo que nos traía aquí era preguntarte que como era la vida de Sailor y así- dijo Mamoru haciendo que a serena le bajara un poco el sonrojo y haciendo señas para que se sentaran.

Darien salio hacia el estudio para ver si podía adelantar un poco de trabajo, no entendía como había sido posible que el destino hubiera puesto a esos dos en su camino, estuvo trabajando durante horas, mientras que adelantaba su trabajo Serena se encontraba contándoles todas las aventuras que habían tenido años atrás.

- Ya enserio chicos si me cuesta mucho admitirlo pero si era bastante torpe, llorona, bueno lo torpe aun no se me quita, lo llorona un poco pero aun así lo sigo siendo y bueno me imagino que en un futuro aun lo soy no- les pregunto serena.

-Pues te diremos que con todo respeto lo torpe pues si se te quito bastante, lo llorona bueno todo lo que una madre es por sus hijos y bueno para los tres eres una madre excelente- dijo Darien abrazándola.

-Enserio creen eso??- pregunto aun incrédula por las palabras de sus hijos.

-Si bueno aunque un poco sobre protectora, mimosa y pues aunque bueno nosotros no somos nada fáciles tu has hecho un buen trabajo- dijo Mamoru ahora abrazándola, serena ya tenia los ojos envueltos en lagrimas de felicidad al saber que no iba a ser tan mala madre.

-Bueno mañana mejor seguiremos platicando, por que aunque ya sabemos que estas bien aun puede haber una recaída, bueno quieres que te traigamos algo antes de que te acuestes???- preguntaron antes de salir por la puerta solo tuvieron una negativa de ella.

Eran las 10 cuando la dejaron y se fueron a su habitación cuando pasaron frente a la escalera vieron como Darien llegaba al primer piso. vieron platicando hasta altas las 10, Darien no se había aparecido por ahí en todo el rato.

-Vaya si que estas de humor papi- dijo su tocayo(N.A. tocayo es la persona que se llama igual que tu por si alguna persona no sabia jejeje) con una risa burlona

-No tendría por que estar de humor con ustedes, después de todo no interrumpieron nada- dijo sarcásticamente con enojo.

-Pero ya tranquilo que bueno para que conciban al algodón van a necesitar mas practica, espero no nos odies cuando lo intenten ajajá- dijo el otro gemelo haciendo hincapié en que su vida con ellos dentro de su casa en estos momentos seria la peor tortura que tener a una Rini y una serena peleando por su amor.

Bueno ya que me dieron mi ultimátum váyanse a dormir- dio la orden lo mas serenamente posible, se dirigió a su cuarto y oyó la regadera de su recamara y se dirigió a ella y la vio su cuerpo se veía perfecto sus senos habían incrementado su tamaño un poco, se veía mejor y su pequeño vientre la hacia lucir radiante, se quedo admirándola un rato hasta que vio cubrirse y mirarlo sonrojada.

-Estas hermosa sabes- dijo Darien acercándose lentamente para luego besarla.

-Pues yo digo que no se esta empezando a deformar mi cuerpo- dijo un poco triste

-No tu estas mas que hermosa- dijo alzándole la cara.

-Darien date un baño para que te relajes y te esperare en la cama- dijo con una sonrisa picara- el solo asintió y la dejo ir sin mas; se metió al baño rápidamente y una vez fuera solo se puso el pantalón de su pijama y fue al cuarto, serena yacía acostada dándole la espalda, así que se acostó y la abrazo y le empezó a dar pequeños besos en sus hombros descubiertos por el camisón de tirantitos que llevaba, pero al ver que solo lo esquivo, se desconcertó bastante.

-Serena estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, pero no le respondía cuando giro su cuerpo y la vio profundamente dormida, sonrío hacia si- ay serena al menos se que ya no te separaras de mi nunca mas- dijo para si mismo Darien y se acostó abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Habían pasado dos meses desde que serena había sido dada de alta, no había podido tener una noche tranquila con ella y eso lo frustraba, no podía aguantar una noche mas sin poder ser uno con ella, así que planeo personal y detalladamente una cita que solo ellos dos recordarían por el resto de su vida. Serena se encontraba en el centro comercial junto con todas las chicas y los dos pequeños desastres viendo los muebles que pondrían en el cuarto de sus niños cuando sonó su celular.

-Hola, es raro que me hables a estas hora y a mi celular corazón, pensé que ya no te importaba, que paso?- pregunto serena tranquilamente.

-Bueno princesa te hablaba para ver si estas disponible esta noche, espero que tu esposo, ese gruñón que luego tienes en tu cama te deja salir esta noche y bueno de paso también quiero pedirte que solo te quiero a ti esta bien- exclamo Darien en forma juguetona a su esposa.

-Bueno corazón esta bien, le diré a mi esposo que tengo un compromiso con mis amigas para poder ser tuya toda la noche, bueno aunque espero que no se ponga celoso de que mis amigas me quieran toda la noche jajaja- las chicas se le quedaron viendo incrédulas por la cara que acaban de escuchar, mientras que sus dos guardaespaldas se encontraban atónitos.

-Eso me parece una perfecta idea, pasare por ti a las 7 en la puerta de tu casa esta bien??- pregunto su marido coquetamente.

-Esta bien te esperare ahí…- pero fue interrumpida.

-Por cierto quiero que te veas lo mas sexy y hermosa que puedas- esto hizo sonrojar a serena a tal grado que sus amigas pusieron la cara de esperar una explicación al igual que sus dos protectores.

-Esta bien haré mi mejor intento por lograrlo jaja, te mando un beso te veo esta noche- no dio importancia a las miradas de sus acompañantes y colgó su celular para luego dirigirse a sus amigas.

-Bueno chicas necesito su ayuda, necesito verme espectacular esta noche - dijo dándoles su mejor sonrisa pero su sonrisa se borro al ver las caras de sus amigas- ay vamos chicos no sean así ayúdenme y les digo la verdad, por favor- pidió tiernamente que al verla sus amigas se suavizaron y aceptaron.

Pasaron un buen rato escogiendo la ropa que se pondría para salir esa noche todas estaban intrigadas por saber quien había llamado y mas por las palabras que serena había ocupado. Nunca las habían escuchado salir de ella.

-Chicos por favor ya quiten esa cara- dijo intentando que ellos no la mirasen como un criminal- es incomodo que me miren así.

-Bueno entonces ya dinos quien llamo- dijo mina totalmente desesperada por saber de aquella misteriosa llamada.

-Hermosos primitos lindos- dijo serena en un tono mimoso- podrían ir a traerme unas zanahorias y una malteada de chocolate por favor- ellos asintieron y se alejaron rápidamente para complacer los gustos de su madre por que no hacia mucho la habían visto como una fiera, insultando a medio mundo por solo cursarse por su camino si no tenia lo que quería en ese instante.

- Bueno ya me deshice de esos dos jajaja- todas sus acompañantes se le quedaron viendo raro pero no dijeron nada- ay no me vean así chicas, es solo k cuando se me antoja algo y no me lo traen creo que me pongo un poco difícil- dijo con singularidad mientras las demás se imaginaban que tan mal se ponía si no conseguía lo que quería.

-Bueno ya cuéntanos quien era el de la llamada- pregunto una Rei seria.

-La persona que me llamo es mi querido amante jajaja- la cara de sus amiga fue de sorpresa, incredulidad y sobre todo decepción.- quiten…- pero Amy la interrumpió abruptamente.

-Serena como es posible tu amas a Darien sobre todas las cosas no serena esto no es posible como diablos nos has ocultado que tienes un amante, somos tus mejores amigas y ni así por lo menos tuviste la confianza de decírnoslo…- Amy fue igualmente interrumpida.

-Desde hace cuanto tiempo lo tienes- inquirió Rei totalmente enojada por la poca confianza que ella había tenido. Por su lado serena estaba que se moría de la risa pero como pudo contesto.

-Pues lo tengo como desde hace 6 o 7 años mmmm masomenos desde que empecé con Darien- ya no aguantaba ver la cara de sus amigas era para fotografía así que sin que se dieran cuenta saco su celular y tomo una foto para luego continuar- ay chicas enserio creen que les ocultaría si tuviese un amante??- les pregunto con una sonrisa en labios.

-Por lo visto si- dijo lita un poco irritada por la actitud que tenía su amiga.

- Ay chicas que poco me conocen, saben que jamás engañaría a Darien ajajá, era el quien me llamo hace un momento y pues quiere ir a cenar esta noche y bueno no creo que solo quiera ir a cenar pero bueno como esos dos primos míos no nos dejan solos ni un momento por eso quise seguirle el juego y bueno los mande un poco lejos para que no arruinaran la noche que es exclusivamente para mi marido jaja- las chicas se imaginaron que noches, días había pasado Darien por lo que les había contado serena de que aquellos dos siempre los interrumpían en momentos íntimos o románticos.

-Ah si es por eso ni que preocuparse - dijo mina ya mas despreocupada de lo normal.

- Ah chicas pero esto es un secreto no quiero que se enteren esos dos que ya vienen ajajá- dijo viéndolos correr por llegar lo más rápido posible con sus encargos, ellas asintieron y solo vieron como le daban la comida a serena.

-Serena si sigues comiendo como lo haces hasta ahora vas a terminar como una vaca- al escuchar esto serena cambio repentinamente de humor; de una radiante sonrisa a unos ojos totalmente acuosos anunciando que se sentía mal por su estado físico.

-Enserio creen que estoy tan gorda???- pregunto soltando algunas lagrimas repentinamente y que inmediatamente comenzaron a aumentar.

-No!! Serena tranquila Rei no lo quiso decir con esa intención- exclamo Amy viendo los ríos de lagrimas que se le formaban a su amiga, Rei se apeno porque aunque sabia de los cambios de humor de las embrazadas por alguna razón siempre se le olvidaban cuando estaba cerca de serena.

-No es cierto es verdad que parezco una vaca con cualquier cosa que me ponga y ya Darien no me quiere, solo hace como que si buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- reanudando su llanto Serena; todos se quedaron viendo en una forma algo reprobatoria a Rei ya que sabían lo difícil que se ponía serena cuando serena se ponía a llorar.

-No serena tu tranquila Darien te adora y tú nos has contado todo lo que te dice acerca de que vas a ser la mama más sexy, que te ves hermosa y así- comento Lita en forma maternal para calmar a su amiga.

-Lo que dice Lita es cierto Sere, nosotros estamos de testigo de que el te lo dice a todas horas aunque es medio fastidioso pero que se le hace- dijo el gemelo rubio para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Lo dicen enserio- gimoteo limpiándose con un pañuelo los restos de lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos.

-Si así que ya tranquila y mejor pensemos como te arreglaras esta noche para salir a solas con ese galán ajajá- soltó mina haciendo que recordara lo que quería hacer esa noche con su marido.

Una vez que hubiesen comprado todo lo necesario para el cuarto del bebe de serena y lo que usaría para la cena de esa noche se pusieron en marcha hacia la mansión Chiba.

Abrieron la puerta de su consultorio dejando ver a un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, Darien sonrío complacido de verlo.

-Un milagro tenerlo a usted en este consultorio Sr. Furuhata- dijo Darien serio al ver a su mejor amigo-

-Bueno digamos que pues pasaba por aquí ya que un pajarito me dijo que el Sr. Chiba estaba de un humor de perros últimamente ajajá- dijo riendo y dándole un abrazo por el tiempo que no se habían visto.

-Creo que ese pajarito tenia mucha razón ya que últimamente no dejo de estar enojado con medio mundo jaja- le ofreció asiento- quieres algo de tomar??- pregunto con cortesía mientras el se iba a una mesita por una taza de café.

-Pues claro, como si no me conocieras amigo- río bajamente. Una vez que Darien termino de servir las tazas fue a su escritorio y le extendió uno y se sentó- por cierto que es lo que te trae de ese genio, tanto las chicas como tu secretaria o cuanta persona se pase en frente tuyo te molestas, gritas y así que te esta pasando??- pregunto preocupado Andrew.

-Lo que me pasa es no poder estar a solas con la mujer que amo y eso implica comida, desayuno, tiempo de descanso, cena entre muchos momentos mas y para acabarla no he podido estar con Serena en una sesión larga y extensiva de solo sexo- termino recordando todos los intentos frustrados de hacer una de aquellas sesiones que tanto disfrutaba antes de que llegaran esos dos intrusos que conociéndolos no lo dejarían descansar una vez que nacieran.

-Uy amigo eso si esta grave por lo mismo Lita y yo vivimos en un departamento donde no hay visitas solo hay un cuarto que lo hicimos a prueba de ruidos y pues cuando no tenemos compromisos ahí nos pasamos todos los fines de semana- dijo Andrew recordando sus fines de semana en casa.

-No saben como los envido Andrew pero bueno por eso hoy prepare una cena fuera de casa para luego ir a una pequeña reservación en el mejor hotel de por aquí y pues reserve la mejor suite par por lo menos estar con ella hoy por que si no tendré k aguantar mas de 4 meses sin nada- empezó a imaginar todo lo que le restaba a su mujer de su embarazo.

-Una pregunta por que hasta ahora se te ocurrió?-pregunto Andrew bastante intrigado.

-Pues por que soy un total y reverendo idiota- respondió Darien con cara de pocos amigos- Pues se me vino a ocurrir por que ya no salíamos y pues por que ash bueno hasta yo solo me doy pena pero bueno espero que ya con esto por lo menos salgamos mas y solos ajajá- dijo intentando ser lo menos negativo posible.

-Ay amigo si te vieran nuestros amigos de la universidad creo que les sorprendería que te ha cambiado mucho la hermosa serena- exclamo Andrew.

-Bueno y aparte de la pequeña platica que querías tener acerca de mi humor últimamente que me querías decir?- dijo totalmente intrigado por que sabia a la perfección que Andrew no solo había ido por eso.

-Ay amigo vaya que me conoces muy bien jaja; bueno aparte de que la pequeña charla quería invitare a ti dentro de dos semanas a ir a un viaje de pesca en el cual iremos todos los maridos de las cinco chicas que tenemos a nuestro lado, ya hable de esto con Lita y esta totalmente de acuerdo, mas bien todas las chicas lo están bueno exceptuando una que bueno de eso te encargaras tu ajajá- dijo refiriéndose a Serena.

-Espera un momento por que la única que no sabe es Serena y mas por que rayos todos ustedes se quedaron callados y no le han dicho para saber si esta de acuerdo eh??- pregunto intrigado por lo que su amigo le decía y totalmente anonadado por la reacción que podría tener serena con aquella noticia.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que conoces como es tu mujer y bueno con el embarazo se ha vuelto mas posesiva y bueno tu sabes los cambios de humor que tiene o no?- dijo intentando serle lo mas sutil por que sabia la reacción que podría tener si alguien osaba decir algo que a el no le pareciese de su esposa.

-Son unos miedosos todos ustedes pero bueno ya no importa le diré a serena- miro su reloj y descolgó su teléfono y le pregunto a su secretaria si tenia mas citas ella le respondió que no, colgó y volvió a dirigirse a su amigo- bueno que tal si vamos por unos tragos y ahí me explicas si vale la pena que serena me quiera medio matar por no estar con ella durante un fin de semana o no ajajá- dijo levantándose para quitarse la bata e ir por su saco colgado en el perchero.

-Si tú los invitas claro que voy- río fuertemente mientras veía la cara de su amigo.

-Bueno invito la primera ronda, la siguiente tu pero ya vámonos que si no se me hará tarde para ir a cambiarme ajajá-dijo ya abriendo la puerta para salir.

Salieron y se dirigieron hacia un pequeño bar no muy lejano al hospital donde pasaron la tarde hablando en lo que consistía el viaje y de cómo habían aceptado sus mujeres en ir e intentaron hacer una pequeño plan para convencer a Serena de que lo dejase ir con sus amigos.

Se metió a bañar, añoraba bañarse en tina pero por su estado le costaba mas trabajo hacer eso, tomo una ducha rápida y salio, empezó a maquillarse ligeramente con una sombra blanca, rimel transparente, se puso un rubor imperceptible y para finalizar un gloss rosa tenue. Su cabello lo recogió en una cola alta dejando algunos mechones fueras los cuales rizo levemente. Se puso su vestido y unas zapatillas no muy altas a juego de su vestido. Finalizando su atuendo escogió un bolso plateado.

Justo antes de que terminara de hacer los últimos retoques a su atuendo, sonó el timbre de su casa anunciando el arribo de su esposo, se apuro a ponerse el perfume y bajo las escaleras; Darien por su parte decidió esperarla en la sala por que ya conocía a su mujer tal vez tardaría un poco mas de lo que normalmente te tardaría cuando estaba a punto de tomar el periódico para entretenerse mientras la esperaba se oyó una risa en la puerta de la sala.

-Pensaste que tardaría lo que normalmente acostumbro??- pegunto la rubia parada sensualmente junto a la puerta; cuando Darien alzo la vista no pudo ni soñar la imagen tan hermosa que le proporcionaba su mujer al llevar y vestido negro con adornos lilas sujeto al cuello con un escote en v ; el vestido era ceñido por la parte baja del busto, de ahí se daba comienzo a la falda que llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla con una caída en picos, parte de su espalda al descubierto, no tenia una mejor vista desde la boda de las chicas- vas a decir algo o me regreso y me pongo otra cosa- se acerco coquetamente mientras que el intentaba tragar saliva por la impresión de ver a su esposa totalmente deslumbrante.

-Solo puedo decir que estas mas que hermosa y deliciosa que nunca- y sin mas ataco sus labios agresiva y apasionadamente mientras la atraía por la cintura hacia el- Creo que ya se me quitaron las ganas de salir y preferiría quedarme aquí y llevarte a la habitación y no dejarte salir hasta mañana- pronuncio a su odio haciéndola estremecer.

-Ah no Darien Chiba, yo no me arregle para solo quedarme aquí a disfrutar de una noche de pasión que aunque no suena mal, pero su hijo al igual que su mujer tienen hambre y bueno lo de pasar la noche en acción lo podemos discutir en la cena- dijo ella haciendo puchero por lo que su marido había acordado y no quería cumplir.

-Esta bien, pero antes que otra cosa ponte el abrigo no quiero que te resfríes- le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le ayudaba a ponerse su abrigo y así salieron de la mansión.

Llegaron al restaurante donde fueron atendidos gratamente, a la entrada les recogieron sus abrigos y los pasaron a su mesa inmediatamente. Su mesa se encontraba al lado de un ventanal que daba justo hacia la bahía, y se veía hermoso el paisaje que les brindaba. Así mismo pidieron la cena, mientras platicaban de cómo había estado su día.

-Enserio pensaron que yo podría ser algún pretendiente que les ocultabas?- pegunto aun incrédulo y recibió una afirmación de esta- vaya pues que remedio jajajajaja por lo menos la próxima vez que hagas eso ellas ya no caerán ajajá- agarro la mano de su mujer y la beso delicadamente.

-Pues si pero que importa, lo importante es disfrutarnos esta noche mi querido esposo- sonrío coquetamente, estuvieron un rato mirándose hasta que el tuvo que ir al tocador de caballeros.

No tardo mucho para alivio de Serena ya que hacia rato le habían estado invitando bebidas la gran mayoría de los caballeros que se encontraban en el bar. Pero aun así cuando llego solo se le quedaba viendo intrigado por la cantidad de bebidas que aun le llegaban.

-Vaya tendré que cuidarte muy bien de hoy en adelante- Darien exclamó esto seriamente.

- Uy eso me suena a celos o me equivoco??- serena estaba muerta de risa Darien siempre era así- Oh creo que ya entendí por que ya no salíamos o me equivoco?- dijo algo disgustada por la actitud de Darien pero aun así lo miro con amor.

-Serena mejor cambiemos de tema sabes k no me agrada que me pongas en evidencia- dijo acariciando su mejilla- pero bueno dime te gusta estar aquí conmigo a solas, sin que tu marido el gruñón aparezca?- dijo coqueto recibiendo una afirmación con a cabeza de su mujer.

-Bueno, pero aun hay un tema pendiente jajájajajajajaja donde pasaremos la noche mi querido señor Chiba; por que en la mansión de los Chiba no se podrá por que ahí se encuentra mi marido el gruñón , así que queda descartada; alguna idea mi querido acompañante???- toco sensualmente su mano mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Bueno eso ya lo tenia resuelto aun cuando usted me invitara a la magnifica "casa" donde vive su esposo ajajá, pensé en la mejor suite de un hotel, por lo visto ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos- la planto un beso después de haber susurrado estas palabras al oído de su mujer.

El resto de la cena transcurrió lo mas tranquilo entre mimos y besos nada discretos, una vez que terminaron se encaminaron al hotel. Ya recibiendo la llave tomaron el elevador el cual los llevo hasta el ultimo piso en donde solo se encontraban 4 puertas en el piso y se dirigieron a la mas alejada al abrirla encontraron una habitación adornada de lunas, velas iluminando tenuemente y pétalos de rosas esparcidos en toda la habitación.

-Sabia que eras romántico amor pero con esto has superado todas mis expectativas- dijo viéndolo a los ojos y lanzándose a sus brazos. El la agarro por la cintura y la junto mas a el, la cargo y la llevo a la cama y cayeron cuidadosamente en la cama.

-Sabes eres engañosa, parece que no pesas nada pero..- no pudo terminar por que recibió un leve golpe en el hombro de su mujer- Serena sabes que bromeo y bueno la verdad si pensé k estarías mas pesada por estos polisones que aunque nada mas se deje ver uno se que llevas a esas dos cosas que se que no me dejaran disfrutarte al cien por cierto pero bueno te lo agradezco- sonrió ante las palabras de Darien y lo beso.

Los besos se empezaron a intensificarse conforme los minutos pasaban; las caricias iban incorporándose mientras los besos de el se desviaban al cuello de su mujer. Ella empezó a sacar su saco lentamente disfrutando de la fragancia de la loción mientras que al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de esos brazos fuertes que tantas veces los había sentido en ella abrazándola protegiéndola de cualquier mal.

-Se nota que es una ocasión especial, si no te hubieses puesto el agua de rosas que no hace mucho te regale- volvió a decir a su oído mientras que con su nariz lo acariciaba.

-Si pero deja la platica que yo vine a disfrutar de una noche de pasión, no de palabras ajajá- con esto volvieron a reanudar la ronda de besos y caricias.

Las manos de Darien divagaban por el cuerpo de su mujer empezando a acariciar su cintura, para luego seguir por sus muslos encontrándose con la tela molesta del vestido que llevaba así pues lo subió lentamente hasta quedar con la suave y tersa piel de su mujer. Ella gimió al sentir aquella caricia; los besos empezaban a tornarse más salvajes, apasionados, haciéndose desear cada vez más. Darien no podía controlarse muy bien quería poseerla en ese instante, empezó a subir sus manos velozmente hasta encontrarse con el pecho de su mujer redondo mas abundante que antes, quería arrancarle la ropa y probar aquellos pechos que empezaban a almacenar el alimento de sus hijos.

Ya había terminado de desabrochar su camisa, metió las manos sintiendo su bronceada piel de nuevo, hacia tiempo quería disfrutar besar y sentirla sobre su piel. Sintió sus manos en su espalda haciendo figuras, mientras que su respiración lo excitaba mas teniéndola en el cuello y haciendo que su piel se erizase con este contacto. Se estaba volviendo loco con aquel suave contacto, no creí poder mas pero sabia que ella lo haría sufrir todavía un buen rato la conocía a la perfección y el tampoco se podía engañar quería disfrutarla antes de estar unido con ella.

La camisa desapareció antes de que se dieran cuenta, al darse cuenta que estaban en desigualdad, Darien hizo que serena quedara espaldas a el mientras besaba su cuello y lentamente fue bajando el cierre del vestido y dando pequeños roces de sus labios húmedos por la espalda. Sus gemidos iban aumentando mientras que el iba bajando poco a poco empezó a arquear la espalda del placer que sentía, una vez que termino de bajar el cierre volvió a subir acariciando y besando parte de su espalda que momentos antes estaba cubierta, sus hombros los volvió a disfrutar como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera con ella. La besaba con devoción no podía estar mas complacido de estar con ella, metió una de sus manos en el vestido acariciando la su suave y tersa piel, empezó a rodear su cintura encontrándose con su vientre y sintiendo algunos movimientos que mas que excitarlo lo emocionaron por saber la vida que había dentro de este, lo acariciaba con ternura, y empezó a subir su mano hasta su pecho que al entrar en contacto con el Serena soltó un gemido lleno de placer, excitado por saber que su esposa lo estaba disfrutando totalmente decidió sacarle el vestido. Al hacerlo ella sentía las caricias que le proporcionaba con su grandes manos por todo su cuerpo.

Una vez que hubo salido el vestido el la acaricio vehementemente por su cuerpo semidesnudo haciéndola gemir mas fuerte con cada caricia y beso. Sentía que se moría aquellas caricias la volvían loca, acaricio los brazos fuertes que le proporcionaban caricias, volteo para mirar a su cara divisando unas lagunas azul obscuro viéndola con lujuria, bajo sus manos por el bien formado torso de su marido hasta el cinturón del pantalón y sin darse cuenta bajo mas la mando encontrándose con el miembro ansioso de estar en ella.

-Parece que alguien no apuntara mucho- la chica jadeando pronuncio al oído de su marido sensualmente.

-Puede ser, pero usted mi querida señora no hable tan rápido, que también no aguantara mucho sin mi-dijo totalmente fuera de si para luego volver a besarla y bajar su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella y sentirla totalmente húmeda esperando por el.

Quito el cinturón y desabrocho rápidamente el pantalón- aliviado cariño- dijo acariciando su miembro y haciéndolo gemir.

-Yo no te recordaba tan osada princesa- arranco su sostén para atacar sus pechos con su boca y manos haciendo que se retorciera del placer; mientras atendía uno con sus labios mordisqueándolo y besándolo su otro pecho era atendido por su mano aprestándolo suavemente y acariciando su pezón con su pulgar . Su boca al igual que su mano la derretían siendo que antes sus pechos eran sensibles, ahora lo eran mas haciendo que el placer fuera un grado mayor con el que antes se entregaba. La visión que tenía lo excitaba cada vez mas ver como empezaban a aparecer pequeñas gotas de sudor por el cuello, su frente y como se deslizaban hacia su cabello, la vista que ella era le proporcionaba era una totalmente hermosa. Con cuidado quito su braguita negra mientras el roce con su piel era dar pie a más gemidos por parte de ella.

Con aquellas caricias había terminado de llegar al primer orgasmo de esa noche, después de que Mamoru volviera besando su cuerpo desde sus muslos hasta su boca lo tumbo de espaldas y se sentó a horcajadas en Darien y empezó a darle masaje en su torso haciendo pequeñas figuritas y pocos segundos después sus manos fueron remplazados por besos aunque su con su vientre se le hacia algo incomodo hizo su mejor esfuerzo; sentía como el miembro de Darien no aguantaría mucho tiempo mas así que como pudo bajo entre besos. Llegando a su abdomen lo mordisque traviesamente, Darien cerro los ojos por el placer que experimentaba en ese momento mientras que sus manos acariciaban un largo cabello dorado que se encontraba en su pecho.

Saco su boxer y sin que se diera cuenta quedando los dos por igual volvió a la cara de el y lo beso tiernamente mientras que lo guiaba hacia su interior. Su gemido fue agudo al saberse de nuevo en ella, y verla disfrutar de aquella sensación lo extasío. El sabia que no resistiría mucho en es posición ella así que entre caricias y besos la volvió a tumbar delicadamente en la cama como cuando se deshizo de su vestido, levanto una de sus piernas y se introdujo en ella nuevamente. Grito su nombre fuertemente la forma en que se introducía en su ser era nueva, excitante y lo mas placentero que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Las embestidas empezaban lentamente y no muy profundas, sus caderas se movían al compás, los gemidos eran mas fuertes conforme a las envestidas que iban aumentando su fuerza y velocidad, ambos intentaban acallar los gemidos entre besos, pero era solo una perdida de tiempo solo podían disfrutar de ser uno solo, antes de llegar al orgasmo Darien fue bajando la intensidad de las embestidas haciéndolas lentas y profundas hasta que serena grito su nombre haciéndolo estremecer con cada letra de su nombre, al sentir las contracciones que su mujer le brindaba inconcientemente termino esparciéndose en ella y dando embestidas lentas acabaron completamente y para finalizar se dieron un largo y tierno beso.

-Sabes Darien esto ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida- dijo una vez que hubiese calmado su respiración y acariciando su pecho.

-Pues creo que aun te adelantas princesa- agarro su mano y deposito un beso en ella galantemente- esta noche no será una de las mejores, yo me encargare que sea la mejor noche de tu vida- le arrebato la objeción que tenia con un beso.

-No lo se pero lo podemos averiguar, así que has tu mejor intento mi querido Tuxedo mask.

Una vez dicho estas palabras reanudaron las rondas de besos y caricias, fue suya hasta casi el alba, cuando por fin quedaron dormidos abrazados con una cara que reflejaba su paz y su tranquilidad al haber disfrutado toda la noche. Alrededor de las 9 de la mañana Darien despertó y la vio dormir, se veía indefensa a cualquiera pero el estaba ahí para protegerla de todos. Se puso sus boxers y una bata que se encontraba ahí y salio al balcón para ver el paisaje, se sentía relajado y extremadamente feliz de estar casado con una mujer como serena.

Aun se quería descansar pero sus pequeños no la dejarían dormir un momento mas así que al abrir lentamente los ojos y ver que se encontraba sola se intento incorporar rápidamente pero al hacerlo se mareo levemente por lo cual cerro los ojos, sintió esa opresión en el pecho al saber que podría pasar dentro de tres meses, tomo la bata que se encontraba al pie de la cama y se la puso busco a Darien hasta encontrarlo en el balcón.

-Sabes creo que eres cruel al dejarme sola en la cama eh- lo abrazo como pudo desde su espalda.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero jamás seria cruel contigo dijo volteándose y bajando a su altura para darle un beso suave en sus labios- y bueno usted señora por que anda despierta tan temprano y por mi experiencia se que es una dormilona de primera- dijo riendo y entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

-Pues será que de casualidad sus hijos mi querido señor no me dejan dormir últimamente, pero bueno al menos así puedo dedicarte mi atención completamente antes de que lleguen estos torbellinos- toco su vientre mientras pensaba en lo que podría ser su vida después del parto si todo llegase a salir bien.

-Bueno mi querida señor no es por apresurarla pero ya deberíamos de estar llegando a casa así que vístete en este momento antes de que me arrepienta y no la deje salir de esta habitación- termino de darle un beso y se dirigió a recoger su ropa y vestirse.

Una vez vestidos salieron del hotel hacia su cada una vez que llegaron se dirigieron a la cocina pero no se esperaban encontrar con ellos.

-Vaya que radiante te vez papi, espero que lo hayas disfrutado la noche con Serena- sonrío burlonamente Mamoru haciendo sonrojar a serena y de paso a Darien- pero te voy a asegurar una cosa, tendrás que ingeniártelas mejor porque esta te ha salido bien jaja pero la próxima no lo creo jajajajaja así pues a utilizar el cerebrito ajajá- termino por decir y salio por la puerta de la cocina seguido por su hermano gemelo que moria de la risa.

Darien se les quedo mirando serena solo se aguanto la risa y se dirigió a su marido.

-No les hagas caso; son apenas muy chicos, no creo que hagan nada malo- y finalizo con un beso que lo dejo embobado y se adentro mas en la cocina para preparar el desayuno de ambos.

CONTINUARA………………………………………………..

* * *

OK YA SE NO TENGO PERDON POR HABER HECHO ESPERAR TANTO PERO DIGAMOS K ESTABA ENTRANDO EN LA FACE DE ACPTAR K ESTE FIC SE ACABA ASI QUE BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO PENULTIMO CHAP DE MI FIC, LES MANDO UN BESO Y LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR TARDARME TANTO Y BUENO YA ME VOY BYE BYE

**ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER** : mi querida babis se que te hice sufrir pero bueno ya aquí esta espero k sigas pensando k te gusta xk si no aurea triste ajajá pero bueno ya ni modos ajajá un beso babis tkm espero ver tu review eh bueno ya besos k si no, no acabo.

_de Chiba_ sorry por la tardanza jajaja pero buee ya vez lo k hace la vida jajaja bueno espero k te haya gustado y espero ver tu review besos k estes bien y tambien espero k te haya gustado ya k bueno los dos pequeños son tan lindos jaja besos.

**Isis Janet** amiga bueno ya se mucho tiempo pero espero te haya gustado y bueno aun te debo tus reviews espero ya pronto ponerme al corriente con todos tus fics jejeje besos bye bye

**Maritza**: ok amiga hace años k no te veo!!!! Y bueno de paso aprovecho a darte las mil gracias de mandarme mi postal de cumpleaños no sabes gracias por alegrarme el dia sos de las mejores tkm y bueno espero k te haya gustado el chap besos bye bye.

**Lu:** no se k haria sin ti hermaniux jeje tenes razon esta bueno pero bueno lo malo ya se acaba jajajaja pero al fin ya podre cerrar un ciclo jajaja nena tkm y gracias por ser mi editora principal de cabecera y estar para mi en todo momento ya se k estoy no tiene buena ortografia pero bueno tu me entiendes jaja tkm nena sos la mejo y YA NO TE ESTRECES K SI LO HACES SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO EH jaja tkm.

**oranjitenshi:** amiga k te puedo decir???...... GRACIASSSSSSSSSSS POR TODO TU APOYO jaja y bueno si creo k tendre k kedarme encerrada mas tiempo obligatoriamte para poner a trabajar a mis musas a marchas forzadas jajaja y bueno ya te habia dicho mejor chap sacado con 18 paginas jajaja si largo y agotador jajajaajajaja pero bueno ya k espero te guste la parte k no te mande jaja y bueno de paso aprovecho para decirte k sos mi segunda editora de cabecera gracias por estar ahí siempre tkm y bueno tu cuentas conmigo tambien siempre jejeje y bueno espero k ya pongas a trabajar a tus musas k kiero leer algo tuyo jeje besos bye bye

**Malandra**- bueno ya se mucho tiempo y todo pero bueno ya ni me digas nada asi k espero k lo disfrutes y bueno espero tu review para saber si te gusto o no bueno bye bye

**Sere mamo**: mi nic aun no creo k por fin vayas a tener un bebito tan lindo bueno esperemos k sea bebita y bueno espero k te haya gustado mucho el chap tkm y espero te estes cuidando bien y k el baby este bien tkm.

**Zhikiaadaa**: hola bueno gracias por tu review y perdon por la tardanza espero te haya gustado besos k estes bien bye.

**Kaoly:** mi querida Pame sabes k contaras conmigo en todo momento oki y bueno espero k ya te encuentres mejor te mando mil besos y espero te haya gustado mucho y bueno ya las musas me prometieron no abandonarme y bueno ya te dije el final bueno mmmm no se aun que bueno ese ya ta escrito pero bueee no se si lo pueda recuperar pero si no bueno ya tendre k reescribirlo jajaja un besote kerida tkm y cuidate muy bien besos.

**jaz021**: amiga hace años k ya ni te veo ni te hablo pero bueno te deceo de todo corazon que te encuentres muy bien y que el chap te haya gustado bueno amiga tkm y espero ver tu review aunque sea en algun tiempo jejeje bueno amiga espero lo hayas disfrutado.

**San**: mil gracias por los reviews espero estés bien y que te haya gustado mucho te mando besos a ver k dia nos encontramos en el msn besos bye bye

**Renna-ko:** pequeña sam k te puedo decir mas k espero k te acuerdes de lo k pasa en mi fic jajajajajajaja bueno espero k te haya gustado y bueno espero k x msn no me reclames k si no bueno ya ni modos espero k tus vacas forzadas no te esten consumiendo como yo ya te he contado k me pasa jaja tkm samy samy te veo lueguin.

**Brigitgrian**: gracias por el review y bueno espero k te haya gustado este chap bueno un beso y bueno te veo después en el msn besos bye bye.

**Isabel**: si tienes mucha razon al decir de tal palo tal astilla jaja bueno espero k te haya gustado pero bueno espero ver tu review pronto jajaja un beso.

**Starligt** bueno si tenes razon al ver como reacciona darien con sus hijos pero bueno espero k te hayas divertido con el chap un beso espero tu review bye bye.

**serena ramos**: con vos estoy sentida, enojada, no lo se describir primera te desapareces y bueno la andy y yo asi como k donde anda la hermosa serenita y bueno se desaparece la mujer pero bueno k importa espero k estes bien en donde quiera k estes se te extraña mil besos bye bye.

**alejaym:** gracias por felicitarme pero bueno se k soy una escritora medio irregular pero bueno espero k te haya gustado la actuación de los gemelos besos k estes bien.

**Usagi..bunny**: bueno ya aquí esta la actualización espero k te haya gustado un beso bye bye.

**Mirtianguis:** bueno puse lemon y si te gusta deja review si no ya sabes la dinamica jajaja un beso mujer espero k te vaya bien en tu encierro y no como a mi jajaja tkm besos bye bye

**Lovemamoru:** y tu mugre sensei te apareces y desapareces sin dejar rastro pero bueno por cierto si no lei o leo perdidas no es xk no me gusten como escriben pero bueno de ahí el unico personaje k me gusta es harukita y bueno de setsu no se me es muy digerible pero bueno ya k pa k te digo si ya se k me regañaras pero bueee tkm y espero te guste conforme a tu fic si voy a subir si recurpero el ultimo chap jeje si no a volver a escribir jeje besos bye.

**sere&darien**: bueno espero k te haya gustado un beso y ahora si pienso actualizar pronto jeje bye bye un beso.

**Josie Black**: desaparecida pero bueno espero k estes bien y a ver k dia se da el milagro k aparezcas por el msn y bueno si me hago medio inocente pero jamas he dicho k lo se jajaja un beso querida y espero verte un dia de estos.

**liebende Lesung**, gracias por tenerlo entre tus favoritos jejeje un beso y espero te haya gustado el chap bye bye

**Milenia Angels**: amiga espero te haya gustado el chap y bueno espero k estes bien y k la kary si te haya aceptado jeje te mando un beso nos vemos luego bye bye.

**Cyndy:** bueno espero k te haya gustado el chap un beso k estes bien y espero tu review besos bye bye.

**princess moonlight**: amiga gracias por el review k te dio a conocer jejee te mando un beso k estes bien y espero k haya valido tanto la espera te veo en el msn mañana jajaja bye bye.

**SereyDarien**: bueno espero te haya gustado el chap espero tu review y k estes bien un beso bey bey

**Sailor lady**: muchas tenemos el punto de vista de k mamo para nosotras es "real" y lo amamos pero bueh en el fondo sabemos k es ficcion pero de eso a k nos kiten a nuestro idolo otras personas pues no jaja y bueno si ya este es el penultimo chap espero te haya gustado un beso bye bye.

**moonandearthlove:** belu belu espero te haya gustado el chap y bueno espero k si lo termines de leer jejeje te veo en el msn y de nuevo mil gracias por la pic tkm y espero verte pronto jeje bye bye.

**Varonesa:** gracias por los animos se k bueno no cumpli mi promesa de actualizar muy pronto pero al menos no la deje tirada como alguna vez se me cruzo la idea espero te haya gustado el chap un beso bye bye.

**Kay:** si ya tengo tu canal en amigos espero k te haya gustado el chap un beso estamos en contacto bye bye.

**Zezy:** espero k te haya gustado el chap, perdon por la desvelada pero bueno es un halago y bueno espero ke estes bien y te haya gustado el chap un beso k estes bien.

**RiniandHelio**: espero te haya gustado el chap un beso k estes bien bye bye.


	12. N A

_MMMMMMMMMMMMM..._

_NADIE POR AQUI TODAVIA UFFFF..._

_BUENO EL MOTIVO DE ESTA NOTA DE AUTOR ES SABER QUE ES UNA PEQUEÑA ENCUESTA SOBRE EL FINAL K ESTA EN EDICION TODAVIA, YA SE HACE UN MAS DE UN AÑO QUE NO DOY SEÑALES DE VIDA PERO QUE SE LE HACE, LA ESCUELA, PRACTICAS Y EL TRABAJO NO DEJA MUCHO TIEMPO COMO PA VENIR A ACTUALIZAR, AUNQUE TAMBIEN OTROS PERCANCES FAMILIARES QUE SI ALGUNA DE USTEDES ES MI AMIGA SE ENTERO EN SU DEBIDO MOMENTO..._

_PERO BUENO PASANDO A LO IMPORTANTE EL FINAL QUE PARA MI ES TRAUMATICAMENTE HORRIBLE, YA QUE ESTA ES Y SERA MI PRIMERA HISTORIA QUERIA SABER CUAL ES EL FINAL QUE DARIAN:_

_A) DRAMATICO..._

_B) NEUTRO..._

_C) FELIZ/DRAMATICO..._

_D) ROSA ( ES DECIR TODO MELOSO Y TODO AMOR, FELICIDAD POR SIEMPRE)_

_BUENO HE AQUI MI DILEMA POR FAVOR SOLO DIGAN CUAL SERIA LO QUE USTEDES QUISIERAN Y SI PUEDEN APORTAR ALGUNA IDEA ESTARIA AGRADECIDA, SIN MAS POR DECIR ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DIA._


	13. NOTA MORTAL

Antes que todo LO LAMENTO MUCHO!

Claro está que he estado muy ocupada, porque la universidad como la gran mayoría sabrá absorbe mucho y las actividades que conlleva más; la primera razón ha sido por prácticas profesionales que tuve que hacerlas en el interior de la republica mexicana (mi país), la segunda es que mi inspiración aun no llega y es de gran ayuda para la redaccion de una historia como bien sabran, aunque esta casi todas las ideas plasmadas en Word del final de esta historia, no he podido encontrar como ligarlas, yo espero que para el próximo año a eso de julio y agosto que es cuando ya no tendré que hacer prácticas profesionales y servicio social, yo espero tener ya listo el final y el epilogo aunque de antemano aviso que varias querrán matarme, pero espero que en el epilogo me perdonen y sepan cual fue el motivo inicial.

También he tenido accidentes no muy agradables que han dañado mi salud y no puedo estar en la computadora por mucho tiempo.

Sé que esto para muchas suena a excusa y tal vez muchas no seguirán leyendo mi historia, pero agradezco a las que tendrán la paciencia de esperar y poder leer el final de esta historia.

Por su atención muchas gracias.

Att: Usakitopau Potter Weasly.

P.D. Si han leído mi historia en otro sitio por favor hagan el favor de decírmelo.

P.D.2 Por favor pasen y lean las historias Pricipessa lu.


End file.
